Et l'eau miroitait sur ton corps endormi
by sorciere noire
Summary: Harry Potter et Sirius Black, sont les nouveaux enquêteurs de la banque Gringott. ils doivent élucider une affaire de pillage qui se déroule dans un lointain manoir de Lucius Malfoy que des nains restaurent.Lucius perfide va entraîner Snape en Russie.
1. L'enquête de Harry Potter

1 Les prémices d'une enquête.

Harry avance, indécis, dans la ruelle déserte entourée de poubelles que des chats en mal de nourriture se disputent en sifflant et en griffant et de buissons épineux disséminés de-ci de-là. Le survivant jette de temps à autre un œil à droite et à gauche pour tenter d'apercevoir l'idiot qui lui a donné rendez-vous dans cet endroit insolite.

Le froid glacial et piquant de l'hiver gèle ses doigts gourds, son nez et ses joues rougies lui rappellent qu'il serait bien resté au chaud chez lui sous sa couette bien épaisse, laissant juste apparaître sa tignasse hirsute et noire qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à rendre lisse et égale.

Le jeune homme au regard vert enfourne ses mains dans ses poches après avoir remonté le col de sa veste pour éviter les courants d'air qui soufflent rageusement dans cette ruelle étroite. Deux chats efflanqués passent près de lui pour quémander un peu de pitance que Harry n'a pas. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de se promener avec de la nourriture pour chats dans ses poches !

Bon sang ! Que fait-il ici, par la barbe de Merlin ! Pourquoi est-il venu d'ailleurs ! C'est à se le demander, et cela juste parce qu'il a reçu un parchemin de Gringott lui disant que quelqu'un désirait le rencontrer dans ce putain d'endroit glacial !

Bon d'accord, Sirius et lui travaillent pour Gringott, ils sont même deux de leurs meilleurs enquêteurs. En attendant c'est toujours sur eux que retombent les cas les plus étranges. A croire qu'ils les attirent !

Mais en même temps ils aiment leur travail, les enquêtes, les voyages, les rencontres, les cas difficiles qui leur faut résoudre. Tout ça est exaltant, enivrant, passionnant. Là ils peuvent dire qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de s'ennuyer ! Et puis au moins comme ça ils n'ont pas le temps de penser à deux Serpentards névrosés qui leur pourrit la vie.

Harry se retourne subitement au bruit qu'il entend derrière lui, sa baguette pointée en avant il scrute les environs. Celle-ci est sortie avec une rapidité étonnante pour quelqu'un qui avait les doigts gelés il n'y a pas seulement deux secondes.

Harry avance lentement et prudemment, ses pas le conduisent vers un gros bosquet d'épineux dont les petites feuilles ont pris une belle teinte rouge. Sa parure pour l'hiver certainement. Le bosquet se met à remuer un peu trop fort au goût d'Harry qui s'avance un peu plus.

En y regardant de plus près le jeune homme voit un drôle de petit personnage haut en couleur à la longue barbe blanche pas plus grand qu'un enfant de cinq ans et qui le toise de ses grands yeux bleus. Ne serais-ce la taille, le petit bonhomme lui rappelle étrangement quelqu'un d'autre, manque plus que les lunettes en demi-lune.

-Je me présente jeune homme, dit le petit homme en s'extirpant difficilement des fourrés où il s'était caché. Je m'appelle Mélicys, le salue-t-il. Etes-vous Harry Potter ? Le grand sauveur du monde sorcier ?

-En effet, c'est bien moi, répond Harry en gardant la tête baissée vers le nain.

Le survivant le détaille et trouve le nain très très vieux, celui-ci est vêtu d'un long manteau de fourrure, probablement en peau de taupes. D'un pantalon de toile verte et d'une paire de souliers marron. Un extravagant chapeau de feutre rouge complète la tenue pour le moins curieuse.

-C'est moi qui ai désiré vous rencontrer ici, j'ai pensé que le coin serait assez discret, assure le petit homme en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Harry regarde autour de lui et grimace, franchement n'y avait-il pas d'autre endroit qu'une ruelle déserte et un peu sombre pour une rencontre, même secrète.

-Monsieur Mélicys, soupire le Griffondor un tantinet agacé. Que puis-je pour vous ? Car je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour simplement discuter !

-Oh ! Non ! Mon bon monsieur Potter, s'excuse le nain contrit. Il s'agit croyez-le bien d'une chose très importante.

-Dans ce cas, allons ailleurs, propose Harry qui trouve que décidément il fait très froid dans cette ruelle.

-Mais…… et la discrétion ? Argue le petit homme en triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes là !

-Nous partons pour un coin plus calme justement, monsieur Mélicys, où personne n'écoutera notre conversation.

-Pas monsieur ! Mélicys suffit. Dans le monde d'où je viens on n'use pas de monsieur ou de madame, sauf si nous nous adressons aux sorciers bien sûr, explique le professeur Mélicys. Mais je vous retarde encore, bavard que je suis, si Plantain était là il se moquerait de moi pour sûr !

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et rentre sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape, après tout le nain ne représente pas un danger pour lui.

-Tataragne ! Appelle subitement le petit homme en fouillant dans les fourrés. Sort de là bougre d'idiot ! Monsieur Potter nous attend et nous ne devons pas le faire attendre.

Harry pouffe en voyant sortir des épineux un autre nain aux cheveux blonds et filasses et à la barbe tressée mais néanmoins broussailleuse. Des tas de petites branches aux feuillages rouges sont restées accrochées dans sa tignasse et le plus âgé tire dessus sans se préoccuper des glapissements de douleurs du plus jeune.

-Il n'y en a pas d'autres ? Interroge le Griffondor sur le point d'éclater de rire.

-Non, monsieur Potter, avoue Mélicys en ayant réussi à extirper son ami des épines. Tataragne tenait absolument à m'accompagner. Entre nous il est un peu idiot, souffle le petit professeur comme une confidence, mais il n'y en n'a pas de plus gentil et de plus serviable.

Harry transplane avec les deux petits bonhommes accrochés à son bras et ils se retrouvent dans un salon d'allure vieillot où ils sont accueillit par un Sirius Black étonné d'une telle visite.

Le survivant prie ses invités de le lâcher et de prendre place dans les larges fauteuils au cuir usé.

-Harry ! Demande Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous de travail ce soir!

-Mon rendez-vous est là, devant toi. On avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour discuter et un buisson d'épineux n'était pas un lieu idéal pour ça, si tu veux mon avis.

-Oh ! D'accord, et bien comme ça je vais pouvoir écouter aussi le problème, ajoute l'animagus en posant le livre qu'il était en train de lire et en se calant confortablement dans le fauteuil.

-Tout d'abord laisse-moi te présenter le professeur Mélicys et son ami Tataragne.

-Tataragne !.......mais ça veut bien dire toile d'araignée non ? Demande Sirius en retenant un sourire.

-Oui monsieur Sirius, répond le petit professeur à la barbe blanche. C'est parce qu'il en a dans la tête voyez-vous.

Harry justement regarde le dénommé Tataragne qui sautille sur place pour réussir à s'assoir dans le fauteuil trop haut qui lui fait face. Le jeune homme lève sa baguette et d'un sort informulé fait léviter le nain ravi et l'assoit en douceur sur le siège.

-Tu ne sais pas te tenir Tataragne, le gronde gentiment Mélicys. Tu nous fais toujours remarquer.

Le nain réprimandé baisse la tête puis la relève subitement en faisant à Harry un sourire éclatant en voyant le plateau remplit de gâteaux et de quatre tasses de thé qui lévite allégrement sur la table du salon.

-Messieurs, commence Harry. Parlons de votre problème. Si Gringotts m'a demandé de m'occuper de votre cas, c'est je pense, une affaire assez importante et urgente?

-Oui monsieur Potter, nous avons un ennui dès plus sérieux.

-On vous écoute !

-Voilà, depuis quinze jours nous sommes attaqué et volé, ces…….cambrioleurs agissent la nuit, ils sont très rapides et fourbes. Des créatures très vilaines si vous voulez mon avis !

-Avez-vous une idée de ce que ça peut être ? Les avez-vous déjà aperçus ? Demande Sirius.

-Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de gobelins, avoue le petit homme. Nous ne sommes pas certain car ils agissent très rapidement et vous pensez bien que la nuit ils sont à leur avantages.

Harry s'apprête à poser une autre question quand il aperçoit du coin de l'œil l'autre nain loucher avec force sur l'assiette de gâteaux. Magnanime le Griffondor lui fait signe de se servir, ce que Tataragne fait avec une bonne volonté évidente.

-Des gobelins ! S'étonne Sirius. Mais ils ont tous une situation chez Gringotts ou ailleurs. Voilà bien longtemps qu'on n'a pas entendu parler d'une bande de renégats gobeline!

-Hé bien messieurs ! Je pense qu'il y en a une qui sévit chez nous, les informe le nain plus âgé avec un air très sérieux sur le visage.

-Combien sont-ils ? En avez-vous une idée ?

-Oh ! Je dirais une quinzaine.

-Tant que ça ! Et pourquoi avoir mis tout ce temps pour nous prévenir ?

-Sur le coup nous ne savions pas qui avertir, monsieur Potter. On était un peu perdu je dois l'avouer.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas défendus ! Pourtant les nains sont réputés pour êtres de valeureux guerriers, s'étonne Sirius Black.

-Combien êtes-vous dans ce château en tout, Mélicys ? Demande Harry pris d'un doute affreux.

-Huit, monsieur Potter.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez si peu nombreux ? Questionne intrigué Harry.

-Oh ! C'est bien simple, nous avons déserté notre peuple, avoue le nain légèrement embarrassé.

-On peut vous demander pourquoi ?

-Une simple divergence d'opinion, monsieur Potter. Disons que notre roi a des idées bien arrêtées sur ses sujets et notamment sur les plus défavorisés ou sur ceux qui ont l'art de lui déplaire.

-Et quelles sont ses idées bien arrêtées Mélicys ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Bien sûr que non monsieur Sirius, ce n'est pas indiscret. Il se trouve que Olaf, c'est le nom de notre roi, trouve la présence de certains d'entre nous un peu pesante, je dois dire.

-Pesante ! Et en quoi trouvait-il votre présence pesante ?

-Ce n'est pas moi personnellement qui était impliqué, mais mon petit frère, Tataragne.

Harry et Sirius se tournent vers l'autre nain qui, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres, s'empiffre de gâteaux sans se préoccuper de la conversation qui se déroule autour de lui.

-Expliquez-vous, Mélicys !

-Mes compagnons ont été expulsés car ils ne représentaient pas la fierté de mon peuple, bafouille le petit bonhomme confus. Disons qu'ils dépareillaient et que cela n'était pas aux goûts de tout le monde.

-Est-ce parce que votre frère est un peu…….

-Attardé ? Oui, admet Mélicys.

-Mais c'est horrible, s'exclame Sirius.

-Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'abandonner, les six autres en auraient pris soin bien évidement, soupire le nain. Mais il s'agit de mon frère tout de même ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans moi, Tataragne est comme un enfant encore et on n'abandonne pas un enfant. A vrai dire je préfère, et de loin, être avec eux.

-Où vivez-vous tous les huit ?

-Là en ce moment nous habitons dans un vieux manoir que monsieur Malfoy nous a provisoirement prêté.

-Malfoy ! Lucius Malfoy !

-Oui, un monsieur bien gentil si vous voulez mon avis, s'égaye Mélicys dont le visage redevient plus souriant.

-Voilà qui est singulier ! Pourquoi ce monsieur vous prête-t-il son manoir ? Demande Harry en voyant le regard bleu de Sirius se faire plus sombre.

-Nous travaillons pour lui monsieur Potter, nous restaurons cet endroit. C'est le seul sorcier qui nous a écouté et qui nous a laissé une chance de faire nos preuves.

-Ben tiens ! Tu parles d'une chance !

-Tous les autres ont refusé de nous embaucher, monsieur Sirius. Nous avions vraiment besoin de ce travail !

-Ouais et il vous paye une misère je parie !

-Oh ! Non, loin de là ! S'insurge le petit homme. À vrai dire il nous paye au delà de ce que nous avons demandé. Monsieur Malfoy est peut-être dur en affaire mais il est honnête, je vous assure !

-Honnête ! Ricane l'animagus. Laissez-moi rire !

-Si vous ne possédez rien à part un peu d'argent, je me demande ce que les gobelins peuvent emporter de précieux ?

-Nous avons quitté notre peuple avec nos biens, monsieur Potter. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les nains possèdent des trésors inestimables en forme de savoir. En partant j'ai emmené quelques rouleaux de parchemins remplit de se savoir qui appartenaient à ma famille depuis des centaines de générations.

-Vous pensez que c'est ça qu'ils veulent ?

-Non, en faite je pense sincèrement qu'ils en ont après les biens de monsieur Malfoy.

-Quoi Malfoy a laissé des objets de valeurs dans un manoir ouvert à tout vent !

-Oui, répond Mélicys. Il contient encore des tapisseries, des sculptures, des toiles de maîtres, de l'argenterie et j'en passe.

-Qui vous a mis en relation avec nous ? Demande Sirius qui connaît déjà la réponse.

-Monsieur Malfoy est un très bon client de chez Gringotts parait-il, ceux-ci lui ont fait la faveur de vous mettre, monsieur Potter et vous monsieur Sirius, au service de monsieur Malfoy le temps de résoudre cette affaire.

-Manque pas de culot, celui-là ! Vocifère Sirius en colère. Il nous prend pour ses larbins ou quoi !

-Calme-toi Siri, dès demain je me rendrai chez Gringotts et ensuite s'il le faut j'irai chez Lucius Malfoy.

-Tu iras sans moi, râle l'animagus en se levant déployant son corps mince et musclé. Pas question de rencontrer ce m'as-tu-vu !

-Mélicys, laissez-moi quelques jours pour rencontrer les personnes concernées, elles pourront peut-être me renseigner. En attendant je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous, lui conseille Harry. Barricadez-vous le soir et restez ensembles, ne prenez aucun risque.

-Comment vais-je connaître le jour où vous arriverez !

-Je vous enverrai un parchemin la veille de mon arrivé par Hedwige, c'est une chouette toute blanche vous ne pourrez la manquer.

-Merci messieurs, je suis bien soulagé d'être venu vous voir, répond le petit homme enthousiaste en descendant du fauteuil plus facilement qu'il n'y était monté.

Tataragne lève un visage radieux vers Harry, un peu de traces de chocolat persistent malgré que Mélicys ait passé un mouchoir dessus.

-Est-il muet ? Demande le jeune homme.

-Non, mais il n'aime pas parler. Quand nous étions parmi les nôtres et que Tataragne ouvrait la bouche, les autres se moquaient de lui, alors il a fini par se taire de plus en plus souvent et puis un jour il n'a plus parlé.

-Pourtant maintenant que vous n'êtes qu'entre vous, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche non plus ?

-Hélas non, ça va faire bientôt deux ans que nous avons quitté notre peuple, deux ans de galère, jusqu'à ce que monsieur Malfoy nous offre ce travail. On lui doit beaucoup vous savez !

Après que les nains soient partis, Harry se vautre sur le fauteuil. Le jeune homme sourit en pensant à Tataragne qui a emporté une boîte de gâteaux qu'il s'est empressé de faire disparaître sous son long manteau avec un air de pur extase sur sa face un peu rebondit.

Le Griffondor aux yeux verts subit le regard peu amène de Sirius, un regard noir dans de magnifiques prunelles bleues azur.

-S'il faut tu ne le verras même pas Siri, ne te prend pas la tête pour si peu ! Et arrête de me toiser comme ça tu ne me fais pas peur, idiot ! Le taquine Harry affectueusement.

-Rien que d'entendre son nom c'est…….

-Je devine, tu penses toujours à lui n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas te le sortir de la tête ce blondinet arrogant.

- Un peu comme toi avec le tien non ! Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça Harry !

-Je l'appelle comme je veux moi, ricane le survivant. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, contrairement à toi.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Râle un peu trop fort l'animagus qui essaye de se convaincre lui-même du bien fondé de ses paroles.

-A d'autres Siri ! Se moque Harry gentiment.

-Et toi ! Toujours personne ? À part…….

-Non, le coupe Harry. Célibataire et heureux de l'être tu peux me croire, sourit-il sans trop y croire.

-Ouais, c'est sûr que tu préfères courir à droite et à gauche, pas d'attache, pas de contrainte, tranquille quoi ! Ricane Sirius black en se traitant de tous les noms à la bourde qu'il vient de faire. Rappelant à Harry qu'un homme ne veut pas de lui.

-Rien ne t'empêche de faire pareil Sirius, simplement passer un bon moment, hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-C'est vrai que tu vas le voir demain ? Demande Sirius en éludant la question d'Harry.

-Lucius Malfoy ! Oui bien sûr que j'y vais. Je passerai chez Gringotts avant, le renseigne le jeune homme. Je veux me faire une idée de dans quoi je nous engage avant d'aller voir ton blondinet.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage alors ! Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Harry ! Râle le maraudeur d'un ton faussement coléreux.


	2. Gringott et Malfoy

2 Gringott et Malfoy.

-Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Siri. Lucius Malfoy a bien changé, même les nains le confirment, lui affirme Harry.

-Ouais ! Ben je le croirai quand je le verrai Harry, et pas avant. C'est un Malfoy après tout, assure Sirius en regardant les bûches se consumer lentement dans la cheminée.

-C'est un homme qui a eu plus que sa part de malheur, une femme qui le trahi alors qu'il travaillait sous couvert pour Dumbledore. Un fils qu'il a dû sortir des griffes de Voldemort, sa femme assassinée par celui-ci par vengeance. Tu ne vas quand même pas lui reprocher ça ?

-Non bien sûr que non, souffle l'animagus. Je suis jaloux Harry, jaloux de cette relation qu'il entretient avec ce jeune blanc bec. Tu sais cette gravure de mode dont le cerveau est atrophié, Tu ne le trouves pas ridicule toi ? Moi si, Malfoy à l'air grotesque avec ce machin pendu à son bras.

-Dis donc toi, tu ne l'épierais pas des fois ton Lucius ?

-Puff ! T'es pas drôle sale gosse, râle le maraudeur en boudant.

-Ben en attendant je vais me coucher, demain la journée risque d'être longue et tu sais comment sont les gobelins à Gringott ! Toujours à rechigner pour lâcher quelques informations et ce, même si on travaille pour eux.

-Bonne nuit gamin, ricane Sirius black. Et mets un sort de silence à ta chambre, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir vingt-et-un ans.

-Moi je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui va en avoir besoin Siri. Après tout, on a parlé de ton Lucius toute la soirée, se gausse le survivant. Ce beau blond va hanter ta nuit de toutes les manières possibles et très agréablement, si tu veux mon avis.

-Rah ! J'espère bien que non ! Au faite Harry, demain je profiterai que tu ne sois pas là pour aller faire un tour dans Pré-au-Lard, voir si personne n'a entendu parler de cette bande de gobelins renégats.

Harry Potter acquiesce et salue une dernière fois son parrain puis monte l'escalier pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme aime cette pièce, il y dort depuis que Sirius lui a dit qu'il y avait une place pour lui au square Grimaurd. En sortant de Poudlard, une fois sa septième année terminée, il n'a pas mis longtemps pour s'installer ici. Voilà déjà trois ans de ça et il n'a jamais regretté sa décision.

Vivre avec Sirius c'est comme vivre avec une famille, la famille qu'il n'a jamais eu. Les deux hommes s'entendent à merveille, jusqu'au travail qu'ils ont trouvé ensemble chez Gringott. Ils ont une complicité que Sirius avait avec James et Remus. Oui il est heureux ainsi, pense le Griffondor en se dirigeant vers sa douche.

Sirius en bas, dans le salon, réfléchit. Finalement cette nouvelle mission va le tenir éloigné quelques temps de Londres et de Pré-au-Lard. Aucune chance pour lui de rencontrer Lucius à nouveau avec son….pufft !........cette chose ridicule qu'il appelle petit-ami.

Hé merde ! Quelle idiotie de tomber amoureux d'un tel homme aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Se sermonne l'animagus sans penser que les sentiments ne se commandent pas.

Sirius Black part se coucher lui aussi s'il veut se lever demain matin de bonne heure et écumer les endroits louches du monde sorcier. Sirius sait que les renseignements les plus intéressants il les trouvera là-bas. Là il faut absolument qu'il dorme et qu'il ne pense pas à Lucius, ne surtout pas le laisser envahir ses rêves et ses nuits.

Le matin suivant après que le maraudeur soit déjà parti, Harry quitte la maison du square et prend la direction de Pré-au-Lard. Il est neuf heures juste, la banque ouvre juste au moment où Harry pénètre dans le bureau du directeur Galbec après avoir cogné contre la porte un petit coup bref

La pièce où il entre est mal éclairée, elle regorge de dossiers divers et variés qui sont rangés dans un ordre impeccable mais qui donne quand même l'impression d'un fouillis insurmontable. Le gobelin l'attend paisiblement, ses mains aux doigts crochus pianotent sur le verni de son bureau comme s'il essayait d'apprendre les accords d'une chanson. Harry, ricane, serait-il agacé de sa visite ?

Le jeune homme le salue puis s'assoit sereinement en face de lui, le regard foncé de son vis-à-vis le toise de ses yeux acérés. Les oreilles pointues, bien droites du gobelin dont une petite touffe de poils disgracieux dépasse semblent attendre impatiemment que la voix d'Harry s'anime et parle le premier.

-Monsieur Potter, commence le gobelin irrité de voir que le Griffondor ne parle pas. Je savais que vous alliez venir ce matin, lui dit-il comme une évidence. Les nains vous ont contactés, je me trompe ?

-Non, en effet ils sont venus hier soir.

-Qu'avez-vous décidé ? Vous et monsieur Black.

-Cette affaire nous intéresse bien sûr, avoue Harry. Et puis après tout c'est vous qui payez nos missions, et ce, même si nous travaillons pour Malfoy pendant un certain temps, l'accuse le rouge et or en insistant sur le certain temps.

-Monsieur Malfoy m'a demandé conseille, explique Galbec en sentant comme un reproche dans la voix de Harry. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, figurez-vous qu'il est un bon client, pour ne pas dire le meilleur client de la banque.

-C'est donc un échange de bon procédé directeur Galbec. Sirius et moi contre un service à Lucius Malfoy. Vous auriez pu nous demander notre avis avant, non !

-Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que vous refusiez cette enquête, Harry.

-Je peux toujours refuser, vous savez !

-Allez-vous le faire ? S'inquiète le gobelin un peu nerveux en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts du survivant.

-Non ! D'un, parce que ces gens ont besoin de nous et de deux, parce que jusqu'à maintenant Sirius et moi n'avons jamais eu à nous plaindre de vous. Vous avez toujours été honnête Galbec. Pour un gobelin je veux dire, rajoute en souriant Harry.

-Nous sommes ce que nous sommes Harry, on ne peut pas changer notre nature profonde, répond la créature en esquissant ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un sourire.

-En parlant de ça, avez-vous entendu parler de ces gobelins qui sèment la zizanie ? Ou quelques rumeurs ? Mêmes insignifiantes, ça pourrait nous aider et nous donner un début de piste.

-Non, rien, avoue le directeur de la banque. Les gens n'ont pas assez confiance en nous pour se répandre en confidences.

-Non, mais ils en ont assez pour vous confier leurs ors et leurs galions.

-Ironique, n'est-ce pas ! Affirme le gobelin. Harry…..ajoute-t-il après une petite hésitation. Je crois que vous devriez rendre une petite visite à Lucius Malfoy. Cet homme sait peut-être quelque chose. Après tout il s'agit de son manoir, peut-être a-t-il des informations plus à même de vous intéresser.

-Je compte bien y aller Galbec, Malfoy sait certainement plus de choses que tout le monde et surtout il m'intéresse de savoir où sont ses intérêts là dedans.

Harry quitte la banque pas plus avancé que quand il y est rentré. Mais du diable s'il n'apprend rien du Serpentard ! À savoir, pourquoi les gobelins renégats s'attaquent à une de ses propriétés ? Et pourquoi Malfoy fait-il appelle à Sirius et à lui. Les aurors auraient pu faire le travail non ! Ils sont bien au service des sorciers et des sorcières du monde magique.

Le jeune homme transplane pour le manoir du Serpentard. Pas la peine de prévenir l'homme de son arrivée, de toute façon il n'a pas le temps de faire des politesses ni de lui envoyer un hibou express. Et puis le mieux pour une enquête et encore la surprise, ainsi les gens interrogés n'ont pas le temps de préparer une défense, quoique avec Malfoy ce n'est pas gagné, l'homme a la répartie facile et le verbe haut.

Le survivant passe les hautes grilles sans difficulté et frappe contre la lourde porte à double battant qui s'ouvre presque aussitôt.

-Monsieur Potter ! Quelle surprise ! S'exclame faussement ravi un jeune homme emprunté qu'on peut sans se tromper appeler bellâtre. Vous êtes seul ? Le……comment dire ! Clochard qui vous accompagne partout d'habitude n'est pas là ? Mais oui vous savez ! Ce minable Sirius Black !

-Vous ! Espèce de petit cancrelat vous…….commence à riposter Harry avant d'être interrompu par Malfoy en personne.

-Sort d'ici Jefferson ! Et ne remets plus les pieds dans ce manoir, gronde furieusement le blond dont les yeux froid gèleraient n'importe qui sur place.

-Tu n'as pas le droit Lucius ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me jeter dehors pour lui ? Non mais tu l'as vu !

-Je t'avais déjà prévenu me semble-t-il. Tu l'as insulté une fois de trop. Sort d'ici, je te ferai porter tes affaires par un elfe de maison, dit Lucius Malfoy implacable.

-Très bien je m'en vais puisque c'est ce que tu veux, capitule l'amant éconduit. Mais ce qui me console, ajoute le jeune homme perfidement. C'est qu'il te hait Lucius, il te hait tellement que tu ne le mettras jamais dans ton lit.

Lucius sort sa baguette et la pointe vers l'imprudent qui prend la fuite sans demander son reste.

Harry ébahi n'a pas dit un mot, il n'y comprend rien, ou plutôt il a peur de comprendre au contraire. Lucius Malfoy, le Lucius Malfoy, aurait donc toujours un faible pour Sirius finalement ?

-Excusez-nous monsieur Potter, un petit contretemps. Allons dans mon bureau nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter, invite le blond.

L'homme fait demi-tour et sans attendre Harry, ouvre une porte et pénètre dans la pièce. Le jeune sorcier se secoue et lui emboîte le pas.

-Asseyez-vous, lui propose Lucius Malfoy après avoir refermé la porte et regagné son bureau. Je devine les questions qui brûlent vos lèvres, alors je vous écoute, posez-les. J'y répondrai si je connais les réponses.

-Pourquoi avoir fait appelle à nous ? Monsieur Malfoy, l'attaque tout de suite Harry. Les aurors n'auraient pu s'occuper de l'affaire et trouver vos voleurs rapidement.

-Oui j'en conviens, mais les aurors travaillent avec le ministre et le ministère met trop souvent son nez dans des dossiers qui ne lui regarde pas et je n'aime pas que l'on s'approche de trop près de mes transactions. Et puis Galbec m'a assuré que vous étiez efficaces et discrets monsieur Potter ainsi que votre associé, déclare Lucius.

-C'est vrai, Sirius et moi connaissons notre travail. Une autre question monsieur, pourquoi ces gobelins s'attaquent-ils à l'une de vos propriété ? Étrange vous ne trouvez pas !

-Non, pas si étrange que ça. Tout le monde sait que le manoir recèle des trésors et si vous vous renseignez sérieusement vous allez vous rendre compte que mon manoir n'a pas été le seul cambriolé.

-Il y en a eu d'autres ! S'exclame Harry.

-Oui au bas mot, je dirais une dizaine depuis qu'ils sévissent.

-Cela fait beaucoup, pourquoi n'en ai-je pas entendu parler ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant monsieur Potter ?

-Au courant de quoi !

-Mon manoir ne se situe pas en Angleterre.

-Où se trouve-t-il dans ce cas ?

-Les nains ne vous l'ont pas dit, s'étonne le blond.

-Ben non voyez-vous, sinon je ne vous le demanderai pas, marmonne Harry en pensant que comme un idiot il a omit de questionner les nains à ce sujet, tellement il était persuadé que le foutu manoir se trouvait sur le sol Anglais.

-Mon manoir se situe en Russie, monsieur Potter.

-En Russie ! Si loin !

-Oui, et il est étonnant que Galbec ne vous en n'ai pas informé.

-Il le savait ce mécréant ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne vous a pas prévenu, ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'ai hérité d'un manoir en Russie.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse des cachoteries dès le début d'une enquête, marmonne le Griffondor.

-Vous n'allez pas changer d'avis ? Je sais que vous voyagez beaucoup avec Black et un petit aller retour jusqu'en Russie ne devrait pas vous faire peur.

-Est-ce que vous parliez de lui quand je suis arrivé, questionne Harry sans avertissement voulant surprendre le Serpentard.

Le regard du blond se fait dur, l'homme se lève nerveux et agacé.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Potter ! Lâche-t-il sourdement.

-Moi je crois que oui, Malfoy.

-En quel honneur je vous pris ?

-Sirius est mon parrain.

-Et alors !

-J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas aimé qu'on l'insulte. Je trouve ça ironique quand on sait que vous l'évitez autant que possible.

-La raison ne vous regarde pas et je ne désire pas en parler, est-ce clair ?

-C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, quoique vos motivations elles, me paraissent un peu troubles.

-Quand partez-vous ? Si je ne suis pas curieux.

-Dans deux jours. Le temps de préparer nos affaires et voir dans quoi nous nous embarquons.

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi monsieur Potter ?

-Moi si, mais Sirius non.

-Il n'a toujours pas confiance en moi alors ? Souffle l'homme désabusé.

-Monsieur Malfoy, laissez-lui du temps, lui conseille Harry. Sirius à toujours en tête l'homme que vous étiez autrefois, pas celui que vous êtes devenu.

Lucius Malfoy se retourne vers la large fenêtre de son bureau qui donne sur le parc. Ses mains se croisent derrière son dos, ses jambes s'écartent légèrement et ses yeux gris tempête fixent le dehors sans le voir. Dommage, car bien que ce soit l'hiver le parc est superbe, même si les arbres ne portent plus leurs feuillages il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont majestueux

L'allée de petits cailloux blancs bien ratissée serpente entre des petits buissons touffus, des bancs disséminés un peu partout invite le promeneur bucolique, bien emmitouflé cependant, à s'assoir quelque instant et à profiter des premiers rayons du pâle soleil de ce milieu de matinée.

-Au revoir monsieur Potter, murmure Malfoy. Refermez la porte derrière vous je vous pris.

Harry soupire et sort du bureau puis, comme l'homme blond le lui a demandé, il referme la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune Griffondor se demande pourquoi Malfoy a réagit pareillement, bon il a une petite idée quand même. Il n'est pas si bête ! Le blond semblait si triste, si seul et Harry devine facilement que la raison s'appelle tout simplement Sirius Black. Bon sang ! Ces deux-là sont de vrais têtes de mules !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en épis et aux petites lunettes rondes transplane une fois de plus pour se retrouver au square Grimaurd. Maintenant il doit faire part à Sirius de ce qu'il a appris, enfin s'il arrive à en placer une !

Naturellement il passera sous silence la sortie du petit péteux et de la colère de Lucius Malfoy, il ne tient pas à s'attirer les foudres d'un animagus en colère qui niera l'évidence. Et puis surtout il ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Harry sait que le maraudeur est épris du blond depuis des années et qu'il en souffre. Décidément l'amour ne fait pas que des heureux ! pense Harry. Les fois où Lucius et Sirius se sont trouvés en présence de l'un et de l'autre ils se sont toisés et jaugés comme deux coqs avant un combat.

Dans l'après-midi les deux enquêteurs commencent leurs malles, Sirius avait l'air ravi, presque heureux de partir aussi loin, la conversation c'est très bien passée et Sirius n'a pas rechigné une seule fois. C'est en sifflotant que l'animagus monte l'escalier qui le mène dans sa chambre afin de finir les préparatifs et de voir s'il n'a rien oublié d'important.

C'est vrai qu'un peu de changement leur fera du bien. D'ailleurs jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se rendre dans ce pays. Ce sera un dépaysement total et puis cette enquête a l'air prometteur, ça devrait les tenir en haleine un petit moment et leur faire connaître d'autres horizons.


	3. Severus Snape se fait avoir

Severus Snape se fait avoir.

Lucius Malfoy retourne s'assoir dans le salon, celui qu'il préfère, un salon plus petit que les autres. Une pièce où la couleur bleu domine, des tentures, aux fauteuils en passant par le magnifique tapis qui protège le sol de marbre blanc, tout est bleu. Il s'y trouve bien, surtout quand ses pensées dérivent comme maintenant vers un certain brun aux yeux bleus et au corps mince et ferme.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds, attachés en arrière, allume un bon cigare. Rien de tel après un bon déjeuner composé d'un magret de canard aux cèpes. Ajouté à ça un petit bordeaux qu'il a fait venir de France, de quoi satisfaire son palais raffiné aux terroirs français, soit dit en passant.

Sa tranquillité est bien vite interrompue quand un elfe de maison lui annonce la visite de Severus Snape, le professeur de potions de Poudlard.

L'homme aux longues robes noires entre et pose sa cape qu'il vient d'enlever sur le dossier du canapé. Le sourcil froncé, l'air préoccupé, le maître des potions marmonne entre ses dents des grossièretés envers un directeur qui abuse de ses employés sans aucun scrupule.

-Severus ! Je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui, s'étonne le blond qui admire la prestance de son ami, en trouvant dommage que celui-ci cache son corps derrière ses robes austères. Ne devais-tu pas partir avec Dumbledore pour les vacances de noël ?

-Ah ! Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, rouspète Snape complètement hors de lui tout en se laissant tomber dans le canapé face à son ami.

-Que t'a encore fait le vieil hurluberlu pour que tu sois dans un tel état ?

-Figure-toi que ce vieux fou a eu l'idée grotesque et sournoise, oui sournoise c'est bien le mot, de me faire surveiller pendant les vacances une bande de morveux boutonneux et ingrats. Figures-toi que ces vacances n'étaient qu'un leurre pour me piéger !

-Non ! Il n'a pas osé ! S'esclaffe le blond qui se reprend bien vite sous l'œil noir que lui jette son ami.

-Il va se gêner, tiens ! Des petites vacances Severus, qu'il disait, je t'en foutrais moi des vacances !

-Que vas-tu faire pour décliner cette invitation qui ne te remplie pas de joie à se que je vois ? Chose que tu vas faire poliment, j'en suis sûr !

-Je ne sais pas Lucius, il faut que je trouve absolument une échappatoire, ce vieux fou va me rendre cinglé avec ses manigances en tout genres.

-Oui, là je suis bien de ton avis, tu ne tiendras jamais le coup un mois entier sans en pendre certains par les pieds au premier arbre venu, s'amuse Lucius en évacuant la fumée de son cigare et en regardant les volutes former un nuage au dessus de sa tête pendant qu'une idée germe dans son esprit aussi tortueux que celui du vieil homme. N'as-tu pas une idée pour éviter cette corvée ? Même aussi petite soit-elle !

-Aucune, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouve rien de plausible. Et tu peux croire que j'ai cherché ! Et c'est ça qui me rend fou, devoir partir avec eux, il ne me reste plus qu'à me casser une jambe et encore je ne sais même pas si ça l'arrêtera.

-Moi j'aurai bien une solution à ton problème Severus. Mais je ne sais pas si tu vas accepter, ajoute le Serpentard rusé.

-Dis toujours Lucius. Ce sera toujours mieux que ce que le vieux maniaque veut me faire faire, boude le maître des potions. J'en ai des cauchemars rien que d'y penser, fait l'homme en frissonnant.

-Je te propose un voyage en Russie, lâche le Serpentard blond en faisant comme si de rien était. Je dois me rendre dans mon manoir m'assurer que les nains fassent le travail selon les plans que j'ai dessiné.

-Tu veux aller en Russie juste pour t'assurer que tes plans sont suivit à la lettre ! Tu me prends pour un demeuré toi aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous !

-D'accord, je ne t'ai pas tout dis. Avoue Lucius en servant un verre de whisky bien tassé à son ami et en le faisant léviter jusque dans sa main tendue.

-Je t'écoute et n'oublie rien cette fois ! Prie l'homme en allongeant ses longues jambes. Et arrêtes de me prendre pour un abruti.

-Les nains se sont fait attaquer, ceux qui ont fait ça s'en sont pris à mes biens, explique Lucius dramatiquement pour donner plus de poids à sa demande. Tu sais que je n'aime pas que l'on s'en prenne à ce qui m'appartient alors j'ai envoyé deux enquêteurs sur place et je veux m'assurer que tout se passe bien.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en eux ? Interroge Snape surpris.

-Si Severus, ce sont les meilleurs, tu me connais !

-Oui, raille l'autre. Les Malfoy prennent toujours le meilleur c'est bien connue.

-Oui, bon hein ! Ça va. Alors qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Demande le blond en omettant de dire le nom des deux enquêteurs. Car là il est sûr que Severus préférera la présence des morveux boutonneux à celle de Potter et en plus il risque de lui en vouloir pendant des décennies.

-D'accord je te suis, ricane le professeur de potions en pensant à la tête désolée d'Albus Dumbledore. L'homme à la barbe blanche devra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer à la nounou et pour une fois ça lui fera des pieds.

-Alors tiens-toi prêt pour après demain. Nous partirons un jour après les hommes que j'y ai envoyé. Laissons-leur le temps de s'installer et de faire connaissance avec le manoir et ses habitants.

-J'espère qu'elle n'est pas pleine de courant d'air ta demeure Lucius.

-Pour quelqu'un qui vit dans des cachots la moitié de son temps tu parais bien frileux, ricane Lucius.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je me gèle, et puis en Russie il fait plus froid qu'ici. Alors ?

-Non Severus, la maison n'est pas pleine de courant d'air. La moitié du manoir est habitable et les cheminées sont de nouveau opérationnelles. D'ailleurs, ajoute Malfoy. J'enverrai un elfe de maison s'occuper de tout ça avant notre arrivée.

-Bon, j'y vais, jubile Severus Snape en se levant après avoir posé son verre sur la petite table. Tu m'excuseras mais je dois avertir Albus que je ne pourrai pas l'accompagner dans son périple. Quelque chose de plus urgent m'appelle en Russie.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs et longs quitte la pièce un sourire de plaisir intense sur les lèvres. Severus Snape ne se doute nullement que celui qui c'est fait avoir et certainement pas celui qu'on croit. Car s'il savait ce qui l'attend là-bas nul doute qu'il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de faire confiance à un Serpentard. Fut-il son ami.

Le professeur, dont le rictus de contentement ne quitte pas son visage et qui fait froid dans le dos à ceux qu'il croise et croire aux autres qu'il est devenu dément, parvient enfin à Poudlard.

C'est d'un pas allègre et déterminé qu'il monte l'escalier du grand hall. En donnant le mot de passe aux gargouilles il se recompose un visage sévère et froid afin que Dumbledore ne se doute pas de quelque chose. Le vieux sait tellement de choses que parfois s'en est énervant.

-Oh ! Mon bon ami, l'accueille le sournois directeur de l'école. Avez-vous fait vos malles ?

-Non Albus, c'est justement pour ça que je viens, dit l'homme en retenant sa joie parce qu'alors le vieux hibou deviendrai soupçonneux. Malheureusement je dois décliner votre invitation. Lucius vient de me faire part d'un gros ennui qui lui arrive et je me suis proposé de l'aider.

-Vous aviez promis, soupire le vieil homme un peu déçu. Comment je vais faire moi ! Il va me manquer quelqu'un pour surveiller ces chers enfants.

-Des enfants, Albus ? Je croyais que nous n'étions que tous les deux ! S'étonne le professeur Snape qui ne remerciera jamais assez Mondingus Fletcher d'avoir vendu la mèche.

-Severus mon ami, ce ne sont que quelques enfants vous savez, essaye de le persuader le directeur un peu gêné quand même de se voir découvert.

-Et le loup ! Il ne peut pas vous accompagner ? Insinue Snape. Il n'a rien à faire en ce moment que je sache puisque lui aussi est en vacances.

-Ah ! Bonne suggestion Severus, je vais lui envoyer un hibou sur le champ. Il aura juste le temps de préparer quelques affaires avant de nous rejoindre là-bas.

-Ouais ! Et vu la mine qu'il a en ce moment, je dirais que cette sortie lui fera le plus grand bien, ajoute Snape qui sourit de sa double vengeance.

La terreur des cachots sort du bureau dans un envol de robe noire en cachant sa joie. L'homme aux yeux bleu pétillant se tourne vers son phénix et lui fait un clin d'œil malicieux comme s'il savait quelque chose que les autres ignorent.

Le jour du départ arrive pour Harry et Sirius. Les malles sont prêtes et remplies de vêtements chauds, le portoloin que leur a fait parvenir Galbec est entre leurs mains. Il reste deux secondes avant que le hall du square Grimaurd ne les voit disparaître avec leurs bagages dans un petit claquement sec.

Les deux hommes atterrissent les pieds dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux devant un imposant manoir de couleur sombre. Le ciel est plombé, la neige va sûrement se remettre à tomber. Les sons sont étouffés dans le silence qui entoure la bâtisse, l'endroit est lugubre à souhait et là on est en plein jour, alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être la nuit !

Sirius rouspète après cette neige qui lui donne froid aux pieds, l'une après l'autre il soulève ses jambes pour en dégager la substance blanche qui colle à ses chaussures, peine perdue puisque à chaque fois il doit reposer un pied pour dégager l'autre. Le maraudeur maugrée de plus belle contre ces pays où il neige autant lui qui aurait préférer une mission au soleil pour changer.

Au loin Harry aperçoit une forêt obscure et épaisse. Des loups y hurlent, probablement ont-ils repéré une proie, pense le jeune homme s'en se douter une seule seconde que les proies c'est Sirius et lui.

C'est en voyant la horde hurlante, les oreilles basses et le poil hérissé courir vers eux en grognant que Sirius s'empresse de taper comme un forcené contre la lourde porte en ébène sans plus se préoccuper de ses pieds endoloris miraculeusement dégagés de la neige encombrante.

-On va se faire bouffer par les loups si ces idiots n'ouvrent pas plus vite, hurle l'animagus qui redouble d'ardeur contre la porte.

-Pousses-toi, crie Harry en pointant sa baguette sur l'entrée qu'il fait voler en éclat dans un fracas pas possible.

Les deux enquêteurs entrent précipitamment et Harry reconstitue la porte après avoir fait léviter les malles dans le grand hall mal éclairé.

-Putain ! On l'a échappé belle si tu veux mon avis, s'exclame le survivant. J'ai vu le moment où ils allaient m'arracher un morceau de cuisses. T'as vu la taille de leurs crocs ?

-Ouais ! Je paris qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui se promène par ici, ironise Sirius. Je paris même que ce n'est pas un circuit touristique, à coup sûr ils finiraient en steak bien saignant, les touristes.

Harry et son parrain revenus de leurs émotions regardent autour d'eux. Ce qu'ils voient ne les rassure pas du tout, le manoir à tout l'air d'être le musée des horreurs.

Tout ici est en bois sombre, les torches ne diffusent qu'une lumière tremblotante et vacillante. Les fenêtres ne laissent pas passer la lueur du jour et pour cause, les volets, d'après ce qu'Harry a pu en voir, sont barricadés à grand renfort de planches et de clous.

-Halte messieurs ! S'écrie un petit bonhomme roux qui les tient en respect du bout de sa lance fort bien pointue. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Harry Potter et Sirius black, répond le maraudeur. Nous sommes attendus par Mélicys. D'ailleurs nous sommes étonnés de ne pas voir plus de monde avec le bruit que nous avons fait.

-Pour le bruit ils ont entendu, ils ne sont pas sourd vous savez ! Mais ici le gardien c'est moi, répond le petit homme qui commence à énerver Sirius. Je suppose que vous êtes les deux enquêteurs que monsieur Malfoy nous envoie ?

-Oui, c'est bien nous, le rassure Harry. Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur de parler ?

-Algard, je suis un guerrier nain. J'ai entendu le boucan que vous avez fait depuis l'autre bout du manoir, qu'aviez-vous à secouer la porte aussi fort ?

-On a tambouriné sur la porte parce qu'une meute de loups en avait après nous et qu'il n'y avait personne pour ouvrir !

-Ah ! Ils ne sont pas dangereux ces loups vous savez !

-Pas dangereux ! S'écrie Sirius furieux. Ils ont failli nous bouffer vivant ces monstres. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous êtes allé les voir ! Moi je vous dis qu'ils allaient nous bouffer ces carnivores.

-Bah ! Vous exagérez monsieur Sirius, ricane moqueusement le bonhomme en le toisant. Ils ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche !

-J'exagère ! J'exagère moi ! Enrage le maraudeur qui se retient de jeter le petit homme dehors pour voir si les loups sont aussi gentil que ça.

-Ne me dites pas qu'un grand garçon comme vous a peur de quelques loups ?

-D'habitude non, mais là je trouve ceux-ci un peu trop féroce à mon goût, petit bonhomme, dit Sirius en insistant bien sur le mot petit pour faire enrager le nain.

-Ouais, pas courageux à ce que je vois ! Réplique le nain en relevant sa lance. Et ça s'appelle un homme ça ! Puff, moi je dirais freluquet, ouais c'est ça, un freluquet peureux.

-Mais je vais me le…….

-Messieurs stoppe ! Rouspète Harry avant que Sirius ne perde complètement son sang froid devant le nain qui visiblement cherche la bagarre.

-Algard ! Va reprendre ta garde immédiatement, invective d'une voix sévère Mélicys qui le toise du haut des escaliers. Et ne t'avise pas de te disputer avec qui que ce soit, sinon tu seras de corvée d'épluchage pour toute la semaine.

Le nain repris à l'ordre bougonne et s'éloigne en lançant vers Sirius un regard noir.

-Messieurs je suis désolé vraiment, j'ai bien reçu votre hibou me prévenant de votre arrivée mais avec toutes les contraintes qui me tombent dessus j'ai complètement oublié.

-Ce n'est rien Mélicys. Nous faisions justement connaissance avec Algard le garde.

-Oui, j'ai bien vu. Comme vous avez pu le constater Algard cherche la bagarre, il est ainsi fait, c'est sa nature. Il suffit de l'ignorer pour vous débarrasser de lui. Mais si vous avez le malheur de lui répondre il vous poussera au bout des vos limites.

-Tu as entendu Mélicys, Sirius. Alors à l'avenir abstiens-toi de répondre à Algard.

-Oui, ça va, j'ai compris là ! Mais c'est lui qui a commencé je te signale.

-J'ai entendu que les loups vous ont attaqués, je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque-là, leur avoue le petit professeur. D'habitude ils ne sortent pas de la forêt, à moins bien entendu qu'ils sentent l'odeur d'un rival.

-Un rival ? Mais nous n'avons rien d'un loup ou d'un chien ou de quoique ce soit d'autre, répond Harry tandis que Sirius pâlit subitement.

Et flûte ! pense le maraudeur en lui-même, ces imbécile de canidés ont senti son odeur d'animagus. Et ben pour avoir du flair ils en ont ces cabots de malheur !

-Venez messieurs, allons d'abord dans un endroit un peu plus accueillant.

Harry absolument d'accord fait léviter les malles derrières lui et Sirius et suivent Mélicys vers les étages où toute une aile a été complètement refaite d'après le nain qui leur explique l'avancée des travaux.

Les deux hommes n'en reviennent toujours pas de la différence entre le hall et ici. Les pièces sont beaucoup plus claires, les hautes fenêtres laissent entrer la lumière du jour. On voit à travers elles la neige qui s'étend à perte de vue, comme un linceul qui recouvre tout et qui c'est installé là pour un bon moment encore.

Sirius insensible à la beauté du paysage soupire. Le maraudeur est soulagé de voir l'immense cheminée de sa chambre allumée et le feu dévorer les bûches avec entrain.

Un lit de l'autre côté de la pièce surmonter de son gros édredon à l'air terriblement accueillant. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en profiter tout de suite, après tout il n'est pas en vacances.

-Je vois que ta chambre te plait bien, se moque Harry en voyant Sirius tester le matelas du lit d'un air appréciateur. Dans ce cas je te laisse déballer tes affaires.

-Votre chambre monsieur Potter est à côté, indique Mélicys en ouvrant la porte tandis qu'Harry le suit. Les deux chambres donnent sur le parc.

-A combien de kilomètres se trouve la première habitation ?

-Très loin, je le crains. La propriété des Malfoy est immense, je dirais néanmoins qu'à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde il n'y a pas âme qui vive.

-Donc nous sommes isolés complètement, ajoute fataliste Harry en faisant léviter sa malle dans sa chambre.

-Oui surenchérit le nain.

-Avez-vous subit une autre agression Mélicys ? Ou un problème particulier ?

-Non, pas ces jours-ci, tout a été calme je dois dire !

-Bien ! Nous rangeons nos affaires et ensuite nous viendrons faire la connaissance de vos autres protégés, lui suggère Harry. Nous ne voulons pas perdre de temps et commencer notre enquête de suite.

-Ils sont tous dans la cuisine encore, je vais leur dire de patienter, ils reprendront leur travail un peu plus tard, sourit le professeur Mélicys. Cela permettra à certain de manger un peu plus de brioches sans remords. Ah ! Et monsieur Potter, merci d'être venu aussi vite, nous nous sentirons plus en sécurité ainsi, termine le nain heureux en sortant de la chambre tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.


	4. Une visite du manoir s'impose

Une visite du manoir s'impose.

-Oh ! Monsieur Potter, dit le nain en revenant sur ses pas. On vous attendra dans la grande cuisine, c'est la seule pièce du rez-de-chaussée qui est chauffée. Notre cuisinier, Pipistouille, a préparé un bon thé pour vous réchauffer et quelques gâteaux, enfin pour les gâteaux on verra si Tataragne n'a pas tout englouti. Rajoute le petit professeur en pouffant.

Harry sourit à l'évocation du frère de Mélicys.

-A toute à l'heure monsieur Potter, oh ! Encore une chose. Vous avez une salle de bain commune avec la chambre d'à côté mais pour l'instant celle-ci est vide, il en est de même pour monsieur Sirius.

-Et bien j'espère quelles vont le rester !

-Oui, oui, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, celle à côté de la votre est une chambre d'amis. L'autre qui se situe contre celle de monsieur Sirius est la chambre de monsieur Malfoy et je ne pense pas qu'il vienne avant un mois ou deux.

-Alors il n'y a pas de problème, répond Harry en espérant tout de même que Lucius Malfoy n'ait pas la mauvaise grâce de venir pendant qu'ils sont là.

Le petit homme enfin parti, Harry dispose ses affaires dans la grande armoire puis pousse sa malle vide près de son lit. L'éclair de feu qu'il avait rétréci avant de partir reprend sa taille normale et va se ranger tout seul dans un coin de la chambre. Dans cette pièce aussi le feu ronronne dans la cheminée, des flammes dansent joyeusement et crépitent. Là aussi repose sur le lit un énorme édredon qui semble l'inviter à partager la chaleur du lit.

La chambre est chaleureuse, dans les tons blanc et vert, le jeune sorcier sent qu'il va s'y plaire. Dehors le même paysage silencieux que celui de la chambre de Sirius lui fait face.

Harry souffle, enfin loin de lui, lui, ce foutu Serpentard qui le rend complètement dépendant et qui pourtant l'ignore superbement comme s'il n'était qu'une poussière sur sa chaussure dont il veut se débarrasser.

Le jeune enquêteur passe une main distraite sur sa hanche, là où repose une initiale tatouée. Une simple lettre transpercée d'une épée pour lui rappeler qu'il est dangereux de s'en approcher et que ces sentiments ne seront jamais pris au sérieux. L'homme le hait trop pour ça et lui l'aime tellement.

Il l'aime à un tel point que quand la douleur devient trop forte il s'abreuve de potions illicites. Sirius l'a déjà vu plus d'une fois dans cet état de délabrement. L'animagus s'en est rendu compte la première fois c'était il y a deux ans, quand Harry n'est plus sorti de sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés incapable qu'il était de se lever tellement il était malade.

Le maraudeur, après un moment de panique en trouvant Harry affalé sur un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague et vitreux, a hurlé. Les remontrances ont fusées, il lui a crié dessus une bonne heure, tempêtant et vitupérant, le secouant comme un prunier. Pourtant Harry restait toujours sans réaction, assis dans le fauteuil comme si ce qui avait autour de lui ne le concernait plus. A vrai dire il s'en foutait, qu'on le laisse tranquille, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Puis petit à petit Siri a compris pourquoi le jeune homme était dans un tel état de détresse. Compris que cette détresse était beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'il croyait. Sirius avait enfin compris qu'Harry était amoureux d'un homme qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Depuis ce temps il voit son filleul se détruire petit à petit, en silence.

Le maraudeur ne connaît pas le nom de l'homme. Le survivant n'a jamais voulu le lui dire, peut-être à cause de son caractère impétueux, car à coup sûr il serait allé le voir ce Serpentard, car il est sûr que l'homme est un Serpentard. Ca ne l'aura pas empêché de lui dire sa façon de penser avec un coup ou deux pour bien faire rentrer chaque syllabe dans sa cervelle. A-BRU-TI.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se secoue quand il entend frapper à la porte et qu'il voit la tête de Sirius passer à l'entrebâillement.

-On y va gamin !

-J'arrive Siri, répond Harry d'une voix las.

-Harry, murmure le maraudeur en entrant dans la chambre et en refermant la porte derrière lui. Tu te fais mal pour rien, et ne me dis pas que tu ne penses pas à lui ! Je le vois dans tes yeux.

-Ce n'est rien Siri, ce n'est rien, souffle le jeune homme fatigué.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien, et tu le sais !

-Pas maintenant s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, il faut que j'oublie.

-Alors promets-moi de ne rien prendre, promets !

-D'accord promis, dit Harry avec douceur. Descendons veux-tu, ça me fera du bien de voir du monde, pendant quelques minutes j'aurai l'illusion qu'il n'existe pas, qu'il n'a jamais existé que dans mon imagination.

-D'accord, répond Sirius en se promettant de surveiller le Griffondor de près.

Les deux hommes redescendent et trouvent la cuisine facilement, une bonne odeur de pâtisseries fraîches s'en dégage et embaume tout le couloir. Harry et Sirius entendent aussi les conversations et les rires joyeux qui émanent de la pièce.

L'animagus presse le bras d'Harry doucement, lui faisant sentir qu'il est là s'il a besoin de lui. Les deux enquêteurs pénètrent enfin dans l'antre de Pipistouille le nain cuisinier qui, une cuiller en bois à la main, invective un autre nain qui lui vole un bout de fruit confis.

Le Griffondor surpris reçoit de plein fouet un Tataragne fou de joie qui le tire par la main et l'assoit devant un gros morceau de tarte très appétissante et une bonne tasse de thé fumante. Sirius s'assied à ses côtés et se voit servir aussitôt, lui aussi.

-Messieurs, intervient Mélicys. Laissez-moi vous présenter le reste de ma petite troupe. Vous connaissez déjà Tataragne, en tout cas lui se souvient de vous, sourit indulgent Mélicys en voyant son frère regarder admiratif Harry. Tataragne s'occupe des peintures, il n'a pas son pareil pour accorder les couleurs et en inventer de nouvelles.

Harry et Sirius sont surpris, ils ne se doutaient pas le petit frère de Mélicys travaillait avec les autres.

-Vous connaissez aussi Algard, continue le petit professeur. Il est le gardien de ces lieux et je pense que vous savez comment il fonctionne maintenant.

Sirius râle pour la forme mais se promet de me pas approcher ce semeur de trouble un peu maso qui le toise en ce moment en se foutant de lui.

-Passons aux autres, voici Grassouille qui porte bien son nom, vous vous rendrez compte pourquoi au cours de votre séjour. Lui s'occupe des marbreries et des faïences.

Le nain cité a une bedaine rebondie et le cheveu rare, il ne porte pas de barbe. Heureusement d'ailleurs, pense Harry en voyant le bonhomme se goinfrer et enfourner un énorme morceau de gâteaux dans sa bouche sans en perdre une seule miette.

-Ensuite voici Plantain, il s'occupe de tout ce qui est plomberie et cheminée.

Là Sirius et Harry observent un nain au faciès rieur et un petit, ils ne savent quoi, qui les incitent à se méfier de ce petit bonhomme aux cheveux noirs et au visage sans barbe lui aussi.

-Voici Gratouille, présente encore Mélicys. Il s'occupe de la charpente et de la toiture, un ouvrier hors pair. Son travail était très recherché avant qu'Olaf ne le mette dehors.

Harry et Sirius stupéfait plissent le nez en voyant un autre nain aux cheveux roux et à la barbe hirsute. Ce n'est pas tant ça qui les dérange le plus, c'est l'état de saleté repoussante et l'odeur désagréable qu'il dégage.

-Oui, bon ! Pour lui on doit trouver une solution, admet le petit professeur en lançant un regard de reproche vers le nain qui ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'une savonnette. Et voici le dernier, Belbouille qui s'occupe de la décoration et de la réfection des meubles du manoir.

Sirius et Harry sursautent quand ils voient le nain leur faire un clin d'œil provocateur. Le maraudeur sent un fou rire monter du tréfonds de sa gorge quand le petit homme leur fait un sourire coquin et tout ça en soulevant un sourcil séducteur. Sirius plonge son nez dans sa tasse de thé imité par Harry avant que leurs rires explosent et ne les rendent impopulaires.

-Voilà messieurs, finit imperturbablement Mélicys. Vous connaissez tout le monde maintenant.

La discussion reprend autour de la table et les plats de gâteaux se vident à une vitesse impressionnante. Puis chacun repart à son travail en se levant dans un joyeux brouhaha et des raclements de chaises qui font râler Pipistouille qui n'aime pas qu'on mette à mal sa cuisine.

-Messieurs………..

-Non Mélicys ! le reprend gentiment Harry. Appelez-nous Harry et Sirius ce sera plus facile ainsi et faites passer le mot aux autres.

-J'avais peur de vous le demander, avoue le petit professeur en levant sur eux son regard bleu. Mais je suis content que vous ayez pris l'initiative.

-C'est tout naturelle ! Sourit le jeune homme. Nous voudrions visiter les lieux Mélicys, ce manoir à l'air très grand, combien y-a-t-il de pièces ?

-Bien ! Réfléchit le nain. Si on compte les quinze chambres plus les trois salons, la cuisine, les deux salles à manger, les sept salles de bain, plus toutes les pièces du sous-sol, je dirais plus de trente pièces.

-Un petit manoir en somme ! Ironise Sirius.

-Nous allons visiter toutes les pièces Mélicys, cela ne pose aucun problème je pense ?

-Non, non, bien au contraire, ainsi vous vous ferez une idée exacte de l'endroit, par contre je ne saurai trop vous recommander de prendre votre baguette messieurs, les averti le petit professeur. Il y a encore des endroits où nous n'avons pas encore mis les pieds.

-On sera prudent, ne vous en faites pas pour nous, on a l'habitude, le rassure Sirius.

-Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je serai dans le petit bureau que je me suis aménagé près de la cuisine.

-Merci Mélicys, si on a un problème on vous avertira.

Harry et Sirius décident de commencer par le rez-de-chaussée puisqu'ils sont déjà sur place. Les lieux sont toujours aussi sombres aussi Sirius prend sa baguette et active un puissant lumos qui éclaire même les coins les plus reculés.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclame Harry en ouvrant la première porte qui les mène droit dans une immense salle à manger.

Sirius siffle devant la magnificence de la pièce, une table et des chaises où peuvent s'assoir quarante convives attendent placidement sous leurs draps de coton blanc qu'on vienne leur redonner un souffle de leurs splendeurs d'antan.

Une horloge flanquée contre le mur égrène son tic tac malgré ses rouages fatigués et ses dorures ternies, un vaisselier où reposent de la fine porcelaine et de l'argenterie croule sous les toiles d'araignées et la poussière.

Harry fait le tour des lieux, lentement, scrutant les moindres recoins à la recherche d'un indice que les gobelins auraient pu laisser sur place.

-Pas la moindre trace Harry !

-Ouais, je vois ça, allons ailleurs !

Les deux hommes passent ensuite dans un bureau puis un salon qui ne leur apprend pas grand-chose. Ils laissent la cuisine tranquille ainsi que ces dépendances, s'il y avait eu problème Pipistouille le cuisinier les aurait certainement averti, quoiqu'il faudra qu'il pense à le lui demander, on ne sait jamais !

Les enquêteurs s'engagent sur les marches qui descendent vers les profondeurs du manoir. Le noir est complet là-dedans, heureusement qu'ils ont chacun leur baguette.

-Je paris que ce trou à rat fait toute la longueur de ce foutu manoir, marmonne Sirius. Les Malfoy ont le chic pour posséder des trucs pas possible si tu veux mon avis.

-Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi Siri, répond Harry en posant ses deux pieds sur le sol froid des immenses pièces voutées qui se profilent devant eux.

-On en a bien pour le reste de la matinée là, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, raison de plus de nous y mettre tout de suite, ricane Harry. Je vais invoquer des boules luminescentes ainsi on y verra mieux et nos baguettes pourront nous défendre en cas de besoin.

Harry exécute le sortilège qui laisse apparaître une trentaine de boules qui éclairent l'endroit comme s'il était en plein jour.

-Je me demande toujours comment tu arrives à faire toutes ces choses ! Moi je peux à peine en faire apparaître une dizaine et encore !

-Ca vient tout seul Siri, bon comment fait-on ? On se sépare ou on reste ensemble ?

-C'est la première fois qu'on vient dans cet endroit, alors restons prudent et restons ensemble.

Les deux sorciers avancent d'un pas décidé et pendant plus de deux heures fouillent et refouillent les sous-sols du manoir qui regorgent de bric à brac invraisemblables. Des malles s'amoncelles un peu partout, en y regardant de plus près Harry et Sirius s'aperçoivent quelles contiennent de la vaisselle en argent, des livres aux reliures en cuir très précieux, des soies, de vieilles reliques, mais tout ça gardés sous un charme de protection.

Les deux hommes se regardent malgré tout, car quelque chose cloche. En effet, pourquoi les malles ne contiennent pas un sort qui les défende ou tout du moins qui empêche les étrangers d'y accéder ? Peut-être sont-elles là depuis très longtemps et que le charme a faiblit. Possible, oui.

Quelques meubles dont un pied manque, ou un superbe secrétaire dont il manque un tiroir, ainsi que d'autres merveilles d'ébénisteries semblent attendre que quelques bonnes âmes viennent les remettre en état. Harry se dit qu'il faut qu'il en parle à Belbouille qui est ébéniste, probablement trouvera-t-il son bonheur dans ces vieux meubles à restaurer.

Plus loin Sirius tombe sur une cave ou sont empilées des centaines de bouteilles de vin. Le sorcier grand amateur de ce liquide à la robe rouge ou dorée tente de lire des étiquettes qui ont depuis longtemps disparues.

-Ouah ! Mais c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba, s'exclame Harry en voyant ce trésor en forme de bouteilles.

-Ali Baba !

-C'est moldu Sirius

-Ah bon ! Dis ? Si on monte une bouteille là-haut tu crois que Malfoy va s'en apercevoir ?

-Dans le nombre ! M'étonnerait !

-Super, ricane le maraudeur en prenant une bouteille au hasard et en la mettant dans la poche de sa cape.

-On continue Siri, tu exploreras plus en avant les délices de cette cave plus tard.

-On y va gamin ! Pour ce soir j'ai ce qu'il me faut.

Les deux hommes continuent leur progression dans les ténèbres de ce manoir sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Toutefois Harry et Sirius auraient juré que les gobelins avaient trouvé une entrée dans les sous-sols pour accéder à la bâtisse elle-même. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, ils ne sont pas passés par les sous-sols, il ne réside aucune trace de passage.

Pourtant ils en ont retourné des caisses et des malles ainsi que des armoires pour voir s'ils ne se cachaient pas des passages secrets comme dans toutes les bonnes maisons seigneuriales.

Epuisé les deux hommes remontent, sales et des toiles d'araignées pleins les cheveux ils retournent dans leur chambre afin d'y prendre une bonne douche qui les dégagera de la poussière. Cette après-midi ils finiront leur inspection dans les autres salles du manoir. Qui sait, peut-être trouveront-ils quelque chose d'intéressant !


	5. Jack Beurk le fantôme

Jack Beurk le fantôme.

Après une bonne douche revigorante dans sa salle de bain aux faïences rutilantes ou tout sent bon le neuf. Plus un bon repas servi à la cuisine par un Pipistouille fier de son art culinaire, et malgré les œillades séductrices de Belbouille envers Sirius et les provocations d'Algard et les attentions de Tataragne tout se passe bien pour les deux enquêteurs repus et légèrement enivrés par le bon vin servi à table.

Les conversations vont bon train et Harry raconte ces découvertes à Mélicys et rapporte à Belbouille les meubles qu'ils ont découverts dans les sous-sols et qui n'attendent que quelques bons soins de sa part pour revenir plus pimpant qu'avant et reprendre une place honorable dans la demeure de la famille Malfoy.

Les deux Griffondors décident de poursuivre leurs recherches et après une tasse de thé qu'ils savourent ils se lèvent et quittent la pièce pour se rendre dans les combles. Gratouille leur a certifié qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et qu'ils ne le gêneraient nullement puisqu'il partait faire une petite sieste bien mérité.

Sirius pense que c'est plus pour éliminer les bonnes rasades de vin que le nain a bu joyeusement. Pour preuves, ses bonnes grosses joues rouge vermillon qui le font ressembler à un clown, sans parler de sa démarche un peu hésitante qui donnait l'impression tout à l'heure que le nain était sur le pont d'un bateau par forte tempête.

L'espace où ils se trouvent, Harry et lui, et un peu plus clair puisque dans le grenier se trouve des lucarnes qui laissent passer la lumière du jour. Par-ci par-là traînent des morceaux de planches, une scie, un marteau, des clous, des varlopes, un maillet en bois. Les outils de Gratouille que celui-ci reprendra aussitôt sa sieste terminée.

Là Harry et Sirius se séparent, il n'y a pas autant de foutoir dans ce lieu, Gratouille avait raison. Le jeune homme prend l'aile sur sa gauche et Sirius la droite. Les deux enquêteurs fouillent pièce par pièce car chaque portion est fermée par une porte. La plupart sont vides, les nains ont fait le grand ménage, il ne subsiste plus rien de l'énorme désordre qu'il devait y avoir avant leur passage.

Dans cet endroit Harry trouve là aussi quelques vieilles malles, celles-ci par contre sont bien protégées par un sort et rangées contre un mur, il pourrait les ouvrir mais il se dit que finalement elles ne représentent aucun danger pour l'instant, il pourra le faire plus tard si cela s'avère nécessaire.

Par contre, quand Harry arrive à la dernière salle il se retrouve devant une lourde horloge en bois de noyer dont le tic-tac résonne étrangement. Voilà d'où venait ce bruit ! Lui qui pensait que c'était la grande horloge d'en bas qui faisait ce bruit si particulier.

Celle-ci ne ressemble pas à celle de la salle à manger. L'horloge qu'il a devant les yeux est dans un bois encore plus foncé, son tic-tac retentit comme si le bruit n'était entendu que par lui, assourdi et puissant à la fois, comme si tous les petits rouages avait doublés le volume du son.

Harry a cette étrange sensation qu'il a mis le doigt sur quelque chose, oui mais quoi !

-Vous aussi elle vous intrigue cette horloge ? L'interpelle une voix venue de nulle part.

Le Griffondor se retourne promptement et avise un fantôme qui sort du mur, les mains sur les hanches, qui le toise avec curiosité. Harry n'a jamais vu un fantôme aussi peu avenant, même sir Nicolas avec sa tête à demi coupée n'est pas aussi vilain que celui qui est devant ses yeux.

Celui-ci est d'une laideur repoussante, un nez en forme de champignon dont les limaces en auraient mangé un morceau. Des lèvres très épaisses, une bouche où les dents manquantes laissent un trou béant. Des vêtements démodés mais en très bons états qui doivent dater d'un demi-siècle au moins !

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demande Harry s'en faire voir sa surprise.

-Jack Beurk, fantôme de mon état, mais ça je crois que vous l'avez compris.

-Oui ! Vu la transparence de votre corps j'avais compris, en effet.

-Donc je disais, reprend Jack Beurk. Cette horloge vous intrigue vous aussi n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est bizarre, comment peut-elle fonctionner puisqu'elle n'a pas de poids ni de contre poids, pas plus que de balancier ni d'aiguilles ? Pourtant j'entends les petites aiguilles trotter……..

-Oh ! Mais elle en a, lui apprend le fantôme. Elles apparaissent de temps à autres. Ceci dit je n'entends pas les rouages de cette horloge mais je sens la magie quelle renferme.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-La magie, monsieur Potter ! La magie fait des choses invraisemblables parfois, vous plus que quiconque deviez le savoir !

-C'est vrai, j'oublie quelquefois que la magie n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

-Oui, comme vous dites !

-Quand apparaissent les aiguilles et les mécanismes ? Questionne Harry qui aimerait en apprendre un peu plus sur ce mystère. L'avez-vous déjà vu ? Et quand était-ce ? Que c'est-il produit à ce moment-là ?

-Que de questions, monsieur Potter !

-Oui, pardonnez-moi, je suis curieux, admet le jeune homme. Mais pouvez-vous répondre ? S'il vous plait !

-Les mécanismes apparaissent toujours à vingt-trois heures pile, pas une seconde avant ni une seconde après, j'ai vérifié. Pour ce qui est de la deuxième question, oui je l'ai vu.

-Combien de temps dure ce phénomène ?

-Tout disparaît trois heures plus tard, c'est-à-dire à deux heures du matin.

-Et que c'est-il produit ? Vous avez entendu ou vu quelque chose ?

-J'ai juste entendu du bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

-Oh ! C'est tout ?

-Non, ajoute le nain en ménageant son effet. Cela c'est produit les soirs où le manoir a été cambriolé.

-Mais ça ne se déclenche pas tous les soirs, n'est-ce pas ? Jubile Harry excité.

-En effet, ce n'est pas tous les soirs, j'ai vérifié ça aussi.

-Je vous remercie Jack, vous auriez fait un bon enquêteur.

-Vous pensez comme moi là aussi, monsieur Potter ?

-Oui Jack, quelqu'un déclenche le mécanisme de loin à l'aide de la magie noire, les gobelins peuvent pénétrer dans la demeure pour accomplir leurs méfaits sans souci et repartir comme ils sont venus, en toute impunité. Mais il me manque une pièce du puzzle.

Harry retourne près de l'horloge si particulière et regarde les gravures qui y sont dessinées dessus. Sur chaque côté après un examen minutieux le jeune homme ne voit rien de singulier. Par contre sur le devant on peut y voir un blason où deux serpents dont les crocs sont sortis, s'entrecroiser autour de deux poignards à la lame assez longue.

Le jeune homme passe délicatement la main sur le blason et voit aussitôt les serpents s'animer et se lover lentement autour de son poignet sans essayer de le mordre ou de l'agresser. Quand il retire sa main ceux-ci retournent à leur place tranquillement puis se figent de nouveau.

-Magie noire, dit le fantôme laconique.

-Oui, je le pense aussi, soupire Harry. Il faut que j'en sache plus sur la magie de ce manoir, seul Lucius Malfoy pourra me renseigner.

-A quel sujet ? Interroge Sirius qui vient d'arriver et qui trouvait Harry un peu trop long à revenir.

-Au sujet de cette horloge Siri.

-Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ?

-Je suis sûr quelle renferme une énigme.

-Moi je ne vois qu'une simple horloge qui ne fonctionne même pas !

-Tu veux dire que tu n'entends pas le tic-tac ?

-Ben non, je n'entends rien, pourquoi tu l'entends toi ?

-Oui, Siri, s'anime Harry excité de sa découverte. Je crois, non je suis même certain, que je suis le seul à l'entendre et ça m'intrigue vois-tu !

-Tu crois que ça peut avoir un rapport avec les gobelins ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je ne veux rien négliger.

-Allons visiter le reste de la bâtisse, propose le maraudeur. Peut-être trouverons-nous un autre phénomène comme celui-là et demain on pourra commencer à se concentrer sur les alentours.

-Merci Jack ! Dit Harry en tournant la tête vers où le fantôme a disparu en entendant Sirius arriver.

-Pas de quoi monsieur Potter ! Résonne la voix étouffée du fantôme par l'épaisseur du mur.

-T'as rencontré un nouvel ami invisible, gamin ? Ricane l'animagus.

-Un fantôme Siri, juste un fantôme !

-Ben pourquoi il a filé quand je suis arrivé ?

-Peut-être que tu lui as fait peur, va savoir ! S'amuse Harry.

Les deux hommes descendent les marches en se chicanant comme des gosses, quand une odeur nauséabond envahie leurs narines. Devant eux se trouve Gratouille qui monte à l'étage pour reprendre son travail. Heureusement que les escaliers sont assez large, pensent les deux amis. Ainsi ils peuvent éviter l'asphyxie totale.

Le nain enjoué les salue au passage ignorant complètement pourquoi Harry et Sirius s'éclipsent aussi vite. Tout ce qu'il entend ce sont les rires des deux hommes qui se battent pour savoir qui arrivera le premier en bas. Le petit homme secoue la tête devant la gaminerie des grands qu'un rien amuse.

Dix-neuf heures et des poussières de fouilles plus tard, les deux Griffondors décident de s'arrêter et de prendre un peu de repos. Ils ne leur reste plus qu'une grande salle à manger à vérifier, mais ça ils le feront demain matin.

Les deux hommes regagnent leur chambre et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, derrière une bonne douche relaxante, ils se rendent en cuisine pour un souper servi à dix-neuf heures trente précise, d'après Mélicys.

Pipistouille leur sert une soupe de potirons aux marrons, une entrecôte des plus savoureuses suivit d'un plat de gratin de pommes de terre. Par-dessus un petit vin du pays pour tout faire descendre et pour finir une délicieuse tarte aux pommes digne d'un grand chef cuisinier.

-Pipistouille ! L'interpelle Harry. Ce repas était divin et je suis bien content que vous soyez avec nous ! Vraiment ceux de votre peuple sont des fous d'ignorer votre savoir-faire.

Le nain se rengorge heureux que quelqu'un le complimente sur sa cuisine dont il est très fier.

-Pour vous il y aura toujours un morceau de gâteau au frais, monsieur Harry. Tataragne veillera à ce que personne ne vous le mange, ajoute-t-il en regardant Grassouille d'un œil soupçonneux et menaçant.

Le maraudeur agacé, essaye d'éviter autant que possible de regarder Belbouille qui lui envoie de petits baisers énamourés sous l'œil rigolard d'Algard et de Plantain qui se foutent de lui.

Une heure plus tard Sirius tape à la porte de la chambre d'Harry avec la bouteille qu'il a récupéré dans une main et deux verres qu'il a chipé dans l'autre. Sirius en a profité pour insinuer perfidement à l'oreille de Plantain toujours attablé qu'Algard lui avait subtilisé un morceau de gâteau pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ce qui était faux bien sûr, mais la petite querelle qui s'en est suivit a rendu Sirius plus serein.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de goûter à ce nectar ? Demande Siri en brandissant la bouteille devant lui. On l'a bien mérité après la journée qu'on vient de passer.

-Entre, l'invite le jeune homme. Sers les verres, je finis de mettre par écrit mes découvertes, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

-D'accord ! Acquiesce le maraudeur en débouchonnant avec amour et tendresse la bouteille de vin et en versant le liquide rougeoyant dans les verres en cristal.

-Hey ! T'aurais pu m'attendre, râle Harry en voyant Sirius porter le verre à ses lèvres.

-Ben quoi ! Je goûte c'est tout, juste pour voir s'il n'est pas bouchonné.

-A d'autres ! Bouchonné ! Tu me l'avais pas encore faite celle-là !

-T'as finis d'écrire là ?

-Ouais, ricane Harry en posant sa plume et en rejoignant son parrain qui risque fort de finir son verre avant lui, voir la bouteille.

-A quoi on trinque ?

-A deux idiots, Sirius, toi et moi.

-Et pourquoi pas à deux Serpentards idiots !

-Si tu veux.

-Donc tu ne contestes pas que le tien soit un Serpentard ?

-Je n'ai rien dit je te signale !

-Mais tu n'as pas nié non plus, et puis de toute façon vu comment tu réagis à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui je suis sûr qu'il est Serpentard. Alors ?

-T'as gagné, c'est un Serpentard, capitule Harry.

-Ben alors trinquons à deux idiots !

-A ces deux idiots, pouffe le jeune Griffondor en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

-Hum ! Délicieux, du velours, susurre la maraudeur avec gourmandise en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Alors comment tu le trouves ? Il est bon hein ?

Harry ne répond pas absorbait qu'il est dans ses pensées. Celles-ci dérivent vers un certain maître des potions. Un homme tout de noir vêtu dont les robes doivent cacher bien des secrets, des secrets qu'il aimerait bien découvrir. Un corps divin certainement, une bouche qu'il aimerait embrasser, lui voler un baiser juste une fois, sentir le goût de sa langue contre la sienne et mourir ensuite.

Avoir ses mains sur sa peau brûlante, respirer son odeur et s'en délecter, sentir sa verge le pénétrer et le faire sien avec ardeur. Sentir les coups le pousser en avant et ses mains s'agripper à ses hanches pour le retenir. Oui il aimerait ça, que l'homme le prenne avec rudesse, qu'il laisse leurs corps fatigués mais repus de jouissance.

-Te voilà reparti près de lui gamin, me diras-tu son nom un jour ?

Le jeune homme fait non de la tête.

-Bah ! Je trouverais bien tout seul va !

Après le énième verre les deux hommes se séparent légèrement content. Ce n'est pas une bouteille qui va les mettre par terre quand-même ! Sirius pense en se couchant que demain il en montera deux. Deux malheureuses petites bouteilles de rien du tout, Malfoy n'y verra que du feu, non ! Et puis après tout il n'est pas là pour le voir puisqu'il se trouve en Angleterre.

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées avinées que Sirius black s'endort tandis qu'Harry rumine encore sur de magnifiques yeux noirs qui le toisent avec dégoût. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pour voir ne serais-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage sévère de Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots. Voir ses traits s'adoucir pour lui, que ne donnerait-il pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, une fois, rien qu'une fois et sentir l'odeur et la sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien.


	6. Colére et rêves

Colère et rêves.

Manoir Malfoy en Angleterre. Deux hommes vêtus de sombres capes tiennent chacun un bout du portoloin qui va les emmener en Russie. Lucius soupire sous le regard étonné de son ami, mais avant que celui-ci ne lui pose la question qu'il a au bout des lèvres, ils se volatilisent tous les deux.

Dans la nuit le blond Serpentard a envoyé, avec leurs malles, l'elfe de maison en lui ordonnant de passer inaperçu afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des deux Griffondors qui, peut-être, auraient eu la mauvaise idée de fuir le manoir avant leurs arrivées.

Severus et Lucius se retrouvent dans le hall sombre et lugubre. Le brun ne dit rien contre le froid qui l'envahit en voyant le visage du blond se faire plus dur, comme s'il se préparait à une confrontation.

Là, Severus est sûr que son ami cache quelque chose et par Salazar ! Il aimerait bien savoir quoi ?

Le premier sur les lieux du transplanage est Algard, celui-ci méfiant envers Severus qu'il ne connait pas, lui pique la cuisse de sa lance. La réponse du maître des potions qui grimace sous la douleur ne se fait pas attendre. Le petit homme se retrouve à traverser toute la longueur de la pièce sur ses fesses et atterrir lourdement contre une porte.

Harry est le deuxième qui arrive alerté par le bruit que font les nouveaux arrivants, Sirius le suit de près. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts pointe sa baguette sur les deux hommes debout au milieu du hall.

-Monsieur Potter ! Je n'essayerai même pas si j'étais vous, susurre Severus Snape avec un profond mépris dans la voix.

Le Griffondor s'arrête surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici Snape ?

-Je suis invité Potter et rassurez-vous, si j'avais su que vous seriez là je n'aurai pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit, dit l'homme qui n'en pense pas un mot mais qui ne l'avouera pour rien au monde.

-Hé bien vous pouvez rester si ça vous chante, moi pour ma part je dégage ! Braille le jeune homme qui en a marre de le voir partout.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, Malfoy ? Interroge le maraudeur qui voit son filleul démonté. Vous n'étiez pas supposé venir ici !

-Lucius, tu me dois une explication il me semble, marmonne Severus en jetant un regard sombre sur le survivant.

-Monsieur Potter et Black, j'ai à vous parler, allons dans mon bureau je pense qu'il…….Mélicys ! Mon bureau est-il fini ? Demande le blond en se tournant vers le petit professeur qui regarde avec Tataragne la scène qui se déroule devant leurs yeux perplexes.

-Oui, monsieur Malfoy, tout est en ordre vous pouvez y aller.

-Severus ta chambre t'attend, tu peux m'y attendre le temps de mettre deux ou trois choses au point ?

L'homme bougonne mais suit malgré tout l'elfe de maison que Lucius a appelé.

Le blond, en parfait maître de maison, fait signe à Sirius de passer devant lui. Le maraudeur lui jette un regard noir et rejoint Harry qui se crispe quand Snape passe à côté de lui et laisse échapper un ricanement moqueur avant que son parrain ne le rejoigne.

Lucius ouvre la porte de son bureau et invite les deux enquêteurs à y entrer.

-Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici Malfoy ! Attaque le survivant aussitôt la porte fermée. Pas en la présence de Snape.

-Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous et asseyez-vous, je vous pris !

-Non ! Pas envie, rétorque le brun.

-Black, assieds-toi et parlons sereinement, propose Lucius en présentant à l'animagus un siège.

-Tu m'expliques Malfoy ? Exige le maraudeur.

-Severus avait besoin de mon aide pour échapper à Dumbledore.

-Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'amener ici ! Rouspète Harry.

-J'ai quelques affaires à régler ici, comme vous dites Potter ! Et je n'ai vu aucun mal à ce que Severus m'accompagne dans ce manoir qui, je vous le rappelle, m'appartient.

-Ben tiens ! Surtout quand on sait qu'il ne peut pas me blairer.

-J'avoue que sur le coup je n'ai pas pensé à ça, monsieur Potter, j'en suis désolé.

-Ouais ! C'est bien joli, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Interroge Sirius qui foutrait bien une paire de claque au blond pour sa bêtise.

-J'ai besoin de vous dans ce manoir, je promets de surveiller Severus. Vous ne le verrai pas plus que nécessaire.

-Même ça c'est encore trop, Malfoy ! Rugit Harry.

Sirius pensif regarde son filleul qui agit de façon excessive. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi en colère, sa magie crépite furieusement aux bouts de ses doigts. Ses yeux verts s'assombrissent sous le coup d'une émotion violente, ses traits sont durs pourtant il le sent au bord des larmes. Pourquoi ?

-Nous allons y réfléchir, Malfoy, apaise l'animagus en se levant. Je te donnerais notre réponse demain matin, laissons la journée passer.

-D'accord pour demain matin, Black. Je serai ici toute la matinée.

Sirius sort du bureau suivit de Harry qui n'est toujours pas calmé. Le jeune homme semble au bord du gouffre.

-Je vais faire le tour du manoir Siri, marcher me fera du bien et l'air froid me tranquillisera.

-Je t'accompagne dans ce cas !

-Non, tu oublies que les loups peuvent te sentir !

-Et toi, tu crois que c'est prudent de t'y aventurer seul ?

-Sirius, laisse-moi, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul, s'il te plait !

-Je te laisse, mais n'oublies pas, je suis là !

Harry ne l'écoute déjà plus. Il entre dans sa chambre, met sa lourde cape d'hiver, enfile son écharpe et ses gants puis redescend au rez-de-chaussée.

La lourde porte claque derrière lui, ça y est il est dehors. Un soleil timide fait son apparition et fait briller la neige comme des milliers de petits diamants posée sur le sol. Le jeune homme regarde le nuage de vapeur sortir de sa bouche et s'évanouir dans les airs. Le froids est intense et sec.

Harry voit au loin un renard blanc courir après un lièvre tout aussi blanc qui se défile à coup de bonds impressionnants. L'animal agile et rapide disparaît sous un monticule de neige qui doit le conduire tout droit dans son terrier. Le renard repart bredouille pistant déjà une autre proie.

Curieux, pense Harry. Les loups ne sont pas intervenus, peut-être croient-ils que le renard n'est pas bien dangereux pour eux.

Le jeune sorcier avance à pas lents dans la neige, celle-ci est dure ce matin et l'empêche de s'enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux. Le froid pique son nez et ses joues, ses mains sont bien enfoncées dans les poches de sa cape.

Doucement il fait le tour du manoir, monte quelques terrasses puis redescend. A part des arbres immenses recouverts de givre qui entourent la bâtisse il n'y a rien de bien intéressant. Ses yeux ont furetés partout, regardant chaque recoin, examinant les murs, les interstices ou failles qui pourraient laisser entrer des gobelins par la magie. Rien, pas la moindre trace de passages.

Non ! Pour lui le problème se situe à l'intérieur du manoir, il est sûr et certain que l'horloge en fait partie.

Après trois heures de fouille inutile en passant de la résidence aux dépendances et surtout parce que ses doigts et ses pieds lui rappellent douloureusement qu'il fait moins trente, Harry repasse la lourde porte de bois. Le sorcier jette un sort sur ses chaussures pour évacuer toute la neige puis monte l'escalier pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

-Ah ! Enfin. J'allais partir à ta recherche Harry, s'exclame Sirius en le croisant dans le couloir. J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu.

-Arrête de te faire du souci Siri, tu vois bien que je suis rentré. Laisse-moi me changer et je te rejoins.

-Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ou plutôt à te faire voir au premier étage, lui apprend le maraudeur en s'éloignant.

Harry tremblant de froid se dépêche de rentrer dans sa chambre, se déshabille promptement avant d'enfiler des vêtements chauds et confortables. Le jeune homme est épuisé pourtant il doit prendre sur lui. Dans un souffle il se relève du lit sur lequel il s'était assis quelques secondes et va rejoindre Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois voir Siri ? Demande Harry en voyant le maraudeur lui faire signe d'entrer dans une salle à manger, celle que devait inspecter son parrain pendant qu'il était dehors.

-ça ! Lui désigne l'animagus en pointant son doigt vers une immense cheminée.

Harry regarde le foyer fait de granit volcanique situé sur un côté de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce quelle a cette cheminée ? À part quelle est immense et noire.

-Vas-y ! Regarde de plus près.

Le jeune Griffondor s'approche et reste surpris en voyant le même blason taillé à même la roche que celui de l'horloge. Deux serpents enroulés autour de deux poignards à longue lame. Le survivant se met sur la pointe des pieds, tend la main, caresse lentement les deux reptiles et les voit glisser et onduler autour de son poignet. Doucement il retire sa main et les deux serpents reprennent leur place respective.

-Il y a un lien entre cette cheminée et l'horloge ! J'en suis sûr, affirme Harry tout haut.

-Ouais ! Je crois que t'as raison gamin !

Le plus jeune entre à l'intérieur sans difficulté, il n'a qu'à se baisser un peu et en plus il a largement la place puisqu'elle peut contenir six adultes sans aucune gêne.

-Siri, aide-moi s'il te plait, fais-moi léviter. Je vais essayer d'attraper cette échelle en fer, je veux voir s'il y a un passage latéral dans le conduit.

-Tu crois que les gobelins peuvent passer par là ?

-Ouais ! C'est possible !

-Le maraudeur entre à son tour dans le trou béant, attrape sa baguette et fait léviter Harry jusqu'au premier barreau de la petite échelle de fer.

-Je l'ai, c'est bon !

Sirius lève la tête et voit Harry monter lentement et examiner chaque pan du conduit du foyer.

-On va ressembler à des ramoneurs, pouffe l'animagus. J'ai déjà de la poussière plein la gorge.

-Hé ben t'auras qu'à aller à la cave chercher une bonne bouteille Siri ! Ça te nettoiera le gosier.

-Super idée ça ! J'irai tout à l'heure.

-De quel vin parlez-vous ? Demande Lucius Malfoy en écoutant le dialogue des deux hommes.

Sirius sursaute mécontent qu'on écoute sa conservation qui est somme toute privée, non mais des fois !

-Tu peux pas prévenir quand tu rentres dans une pièce Malfoy ? Il faut toujours que tu agisses comme un Serpentard !

-Je suis chez moi, non ! J'agis comme bon me semble.

-C'est bon ! J'ai fini Siri, dit Harry qui n'a pas entendu Lucius entrer dans la salle à manger. Aide-moi à redescendre !

-Saute ! Ce n'est pas haut, je te rattrape.

Harry confiant, trop confiant d'ailleurs, lâche l'échelle de fer et se retrouve allongé de tout son long sur un Sirius hilare qui a été entraîné par le poids du survivant et qui se retrouve par terre avec un Harry Potter prit d'un fou rire lui aussi.

-Monsieur Potter ! Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de vous relever au plus vite, attaque Lucius Malfoy d'une voix froide qui n'aime pas mais alors pas du tout, voir quelqu'un allongé sur son Sirius.

-Il est jaloux Siri, souffle Harry contre l'oreille de son parrain tout en se relevant.

-Tu crois ?

-Tu l'as entendu là ! Je suis sûr que s'il pouvait me faire disparaître il le ferait.

-Lucius, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, ajoute Snape qui vient d'arriver et qui sent dans ses entrailles les affres de la jalousie le mordre cruellement. Potter est toujours à se faire remarquer, il a toujours été comme ça, il ne se plait que quand les autres ont les yeux posés sur lui, continue d'éructer Snape maladivement jaloux de voir les deux hommes par terre l'un sur l'autre.

Harry sort du foyer contrarié que le bâtard soit là à le critiquer encore une fois. Pourquoi il ne le laisse pas tranquille à la fin !

-Severus, n'en rajoute pas, marmonne Lucius en entrant dans la cheminée et en s'approchant de Sirius tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le maraudeur est perplexe face au geste du blond, Harry pour le décider lui fait un signe de la tête puis esquisse un pas pour sortir de la salle. Le jeune homme hésite, Snape se trouve sur son passage et n'a aucunement envie de bouger. Ses yeux noirs le jaugent et le provoquent.

-Potter, vous êtes de plus en plus bête, de jour en jour ! Susurre l'homme.

- Vous Snape, vous êtes de plus en plus con de jour en jour !

-Espèce d'incapable ! Petite chose juste bonne à se faire embrasser et tripoter par tout ce qui porte un pantalon. Vous n'en avez donc jamais assez de ces bellâtres ? Ça vous plait d'être le point de mire de tous ces étriqués du cerveau qui ne réfléchissent qu'avec leurs entrejambes ?

-Vous lisez trop la gazette du sorcier Snape, répond Harry qui sent sa bonne volonté partir en fumée sous l'attaque pernicieuse du maître des potions. On ne vous a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas croire ce qu'un journal publie.

-Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu Potter ! Crache l'homme hargneux en le regardant avec mépris.

-Fermez là ! Vous me fatiguez, Snape.

-Et bien retournez dans votre lit, c'est là que vous y êtes le mieux, non ? Quand vous avez quelqu'un sur vous cela va de soi ! Quelqu'un qui flatte votre égo de grand sauveur.

Le jeune sorcier ferme les yeux eux secondes. Deux petites secondes bien trop courtes à son avis car quand il les ouvre de nouveau l'autre est toujours devant lui. Le Griffondor se tourne vers Sirius et Lucius, les deux hommes discutent il ne va pas les déranger ce n'est pas le moment, alors sans un mot de plus il reprend la direction de la porte et frôle les robes noires du professeur.

-Il n'y a personne ici Potter, ajoute méchamment Severus Snape qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être insultant après ce Griffondor qui le hante jour et nuit, un jeune homme dont il est amoureux et qu'il ne pourra jamais mettre dans son lit alors qu'il en crève d'envie.

-Personne ! Pour quoi faire Snape ? Soupire le jeune homme qui commence à sentir la douleur d'être rejeté encore une fois, douleur qui s'infiltre dans sa peau, qui circule avec sa magie et qui le rend fou.

-Pour mettre dans votre lit ce soir, le raille le Serpentard aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Pourquoi ! Vous vous proposez ?

-Vous toucher, jamais ! Rien que votre présence me donne de l'urticaire et franchement on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez séduisant. Vous êtes quelconque tout au plus ! Je me demande comment les autres font pour vous toucher, ils doivent juste penser que vous êtes le survivant et ça doit leur suffire pour prendre leurs pieds.

Harry ne répond pas, quoi répondre à ça ! Et puis ça servira à quoi ? Non ! Il remonte dans sa chambre, prend une douche pour enlever la suie dont il est recouvert. Enfile un pantalon et un tee-shirt, attrape deux fioles cachées dans le double fond de sa malle, les ouvres et les boit. Tout ça dans un automatisme déconcertant, ne se rendant même pas compte des gestes qu'il fait.

Le jeune homme épuisé s'allonge sur l'édredon après avoir essuyé rageusement les larmes qui dévalent le long de ses joues. Dormir ! Non, il ne va pas dormir. Il va s'échapper dans un autre monde et personne ne pourra le sortir de là avant un bon moment, avec un peu de chance il ne se réveillera pas.

Tiens ! D'ailleurs ça commence. Le voilà chez lui dans la maison qu'il a imaginée dans son délire. Une maison toute simple mais qui respire une telle joie de vivre que s'en est douloureux. Ils sont deux dans cette demeure, Severus est là aussi. Un Severus gentil, amoureux, prévenant, qui ne le raille jamais.

Ils sont heureux dans son monde, ils sont amoureux dans son monde. Harry ferme les yeux et vit sa deuxième vie complètement fabriquée de toute pièce. C'est son seul recourt pour ne pas perdre la tête. Pourtant il avait promis à Sirius de ne pas recommencer mais c'est trop dur de résister à la tentation.

Ici, il ne pense plus à Snape l'infect, à Snape le vindicatif qui le hait, il ne pense plus à l'homme qui l'insulte à chaque fois qu'il le voit. Ici il peut oublier ses tourments un court moment, oublié qu'il est Harry Potter le survivant.


	7. Le cousin russe

Le cousin russe.

Sirius, inconscient de ce que Harry endure a toujours sa main dans celle de Lucius. Les deux hommes se regardent les yeux dans les yeux attendant que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole le premier. Aucun ne veut briser cet instant de peur de laisser passer leur dernière chance de se comprendre à nouveau.

Le silence devient pesant pour le professeur Snape qui sort de la salle à manger à grande enjambée, et puis voir ses nigauds se reluquer n'a rien de réjouissant. Il n'est certainement pas là pour tenir la chandelle ! Et puis les remords le minent, il se sent mal à l'aise, Harry est parti avec dans le regard du désespoir, l'impression de ne pas être compris par lui, qu'est-ce que le gamin a dans la tête ?

Snape sait très bien qu'Harry n'est pas tel qu'il l'a décrit. La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, il a toujours appliqué ce précepte et là il regrette de l'avoir fait, il a été injuste et il s'en veut. Le maître des potions rejoint sa chambre en baissant la tête, le cœur lourd.

-Tu as de la suie partout, murmure Lucius toujours dans le coin de la cheminée, s'efforçant de frotter la joue du maraudeur qui esquisse un geste de recul.

-Ne fais pas ça Lucius !

-Pourquoi ? Se froisse l'homme blond en laissant retomber sa main tout en frôlant le torse de l'animagus.

-Parce que ça me donne l'impression de te pardonner beaucoup de choses si je te laisse faire.

-Et tu ne veux pas me pardonner ?

-Si, avoue Sirius. Mais pas aussi vite ! Il ne suffit pas que tu claques des doigts pour me voir revenir vers toi. Je suis encore en colère, tu m'as lâchement abandonné il y a vingt ans.

-Sirius, tu parles d'une relation que nous avons eu quand nous étions à Poudlard pendant notre septième année.

-Peut-être, mais tu es parti pour épouser Narcissa et tu m'as complètement ignoré ensuite.

-Tu sais que j'y étais forcé, et puis tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es resté seul tout ce temps ! C'est bien toi qui te pavanais avec tes amants dans les rues de Pré-au-lard.

-Hey ! C'est arrivé rarement, surtout pendant les treize années où je suis resté emprisonné à Azkaban je te le rappelle. Alors mes amants hein !

-J'ai souffert de te savoir là-bas, je ne pouvais pas concevoir que tu avais trahi les Potter, chuchote l'homme blond. J'ai toujours eu des soupçons sur le rat et à chaque fois que j'essayais de mettre la main dessus, ce stupide animal courait se réfugier auprès de Voldemort.

-Je ne les ai jamais trahis, je n'aurai pas pu faire une chose pareille. Pas à eux, mes meilleurs amis. J'aurai préfère mourir que d'en arriver là.

-Je sais, je l'ai bien compris par la suite Sirius.

-En parlant de ça ! S'exclame le maraudeur. Je dois voir Harry, il n'avait pas l'air bien, je me demande pourquoi Snape est insupportable envers lui ? Avant il était juste odieux avec Harry maintenant il est ignoble, il le cherche constamment.

-Je me suis posé la même question, je me suis même promis d'avoir une longue conversation avec lui demain.

-J'aimerai bien y assister, ricane Sirius songeur.

-Il n'acceptera jamais, tu sais comment il est !

-Il n'est pas obligé de savoir que je suis là, suggère l'animagus.

-Hé ! Tu ne serais pas un peu Serpentard sur les bords toi !

-Tu veux que je te dise, Severus et Harry nous cachent quelque chose.

-Je suis bien de ton avis, Severus n'est pas aussi invivable d'habitude.

Sirius lâche la main de Lucius à contrecœur et esquisse un pas pour sortir de la salle. Le blond ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et le reprend dans ses bras cette fois. Le Serpentard plonge ses magnifiques yeux gris dans ceux bleus du Griffondor qui le regarde intensement. Le désir est palpable dans la pièce, il y a comme un parfum envoutant de passion et d'attirance qui les prends aux tripes.

Les deux hommes, le blond et le brun, ont le cœur qui bat la chamade, les corps se rapprochent encore plus. Lucius se penche à peine vers le brun et mêle son souffle au sien attendant que son amour dans ses bras entrouvre les lèvres. Il ne veut pas le forcer, c'est à Sirius de prendre l'initiative.

Le maraudeur veut résister mais il en a tellement envie, il a tellement attendu ce moment qu'il cède et tant pis s'il le regrette un jour. Tant pis si Lucius le rejette une fois de plus, il aura eu au moins ça même si ça veut dire souffrir pour le reste de sa vie.

Le baiser se fait doux et profond, plus rien n'existe dans cette salle à manger que ces deux hommes qui s'embrassent. Le Serpentard et le Griffondor gémissent, s'accrochent, sucent, dévorent. Par Merlin et Salazar ! Ils ont tant espéré ces retrouvailles que s'en est magnifique de délicatesse et de tendresse.

Ils se redécouvrent une nouvelle fois, Lucius caresse le corps de Siri, il ne peut s'en empêcher il lui a tant manqué. Comment a-t-il pu vivre sans lui toutes ces années, comment n'est-il pas devenu fou de le savoir enfermé et de ne pouvoir lui rendre visite.

Comme si lui, un mangemort, on allait le laisser voir un autre supposé mangemort ! Même si le ministère faisait semblant de croire qu'il n'était pas un adepte de Voldemort pour continuer de profiter de ses largesses il ne lui autorisait aucune visite à Sirius.

Maintenant il s'en fout, Sirius est là dans ses bras et il va tout faire pour le garder auprès de lui. Le baiser sensuel cesse lentement à contrecœur, le Serpentard et le Griffondor reprennent leurs esprits et surtout leurs souffles l'un contre l'autre.

-Je dois aller voir Harry, Lucius, chuchote le brun. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Vas-y, je dois moi-même voir Mélicys, je vais profiter du repas pour discuter avec lui et cette après-midi je dois aller voir mon cousin Igor qui est revenu de France il y a une quinzaine de jours. J'emmènerai Severus avec moi ça vous laissera quelques heures de répit.

-Je vais me doucher pour enlever la suie et si Harry va bien on vous rejoindra pour déjeuner.

-Une douche ! Hum, c'est tentant dis-moi !

-Je la prends seul, Lucius, pouffe le maraudeur heureux en s'extirpant des bras du blond et en se sauvant de la pièce un grand sourire planté sur ses lèvres.

Sirius se douche vite fait et se rend dans la chambre de son filleul. Apparemment Harry dort mais en avisant les fioles vides il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Le jeune homme a recommencé ses folies. Qu'a pu donc dire l'autre bâtard pour que le gamin se mette dans un tel état et qu'il ait besoin de drogues pour oublier !

Lucius a raison, il faut avoir une conversation avec Snape et savoir de quoi il retourne. Sirius soupire, il n'y a rien à faire pour l'instant à part attendre. Quand Harry se sentira prêt il émergera tout seul. Le maraudeur essaie de ne pas s'affoler mais en lui son sang bouillonne, il sait qu'à la longue ces potions illicites détruiront Harry aussi sûrement d'un avada.

Dans la cuisine le blond Lucius discute avec le petit professeur de la restauration du manoir, entre autre. Ils discutent surtout des vols effectués dans la bâtisse. Lucius décide de mettre un sort de protection supplémentaire ce qu'approuve vivement le petit bonhomme à la barbe blanche qui pense que les gobelins reviendront certainement.

Lucius opine, en effet il reste beaucoup de choses de valeurs dans cette demeure et il ne tient pas tellement à se les faire voler. C'est le patrimoine des Malfoy, l'héritage de Draco et pas question de laisser faire ça impunément.

Severus, que la faim a fait descendre, entre dans la cuisine et s'assoit tranquillement près de son ami. L'homme ne prête pas attention à Tataragne qui s'approche subrepticement de lui et lui flanque un bon coup de pied dans le tibia.

L'homme pousse un cri de douleur et brandie sa baguette vers l'agresseur qui le regarde avec rancune et les yeux étincelants de colère.

-A ta place Severus, je rangerais cette baguette, le conseille Lucius qui sent comme un vent de mutinerie dans la cuisine.

-Il m'a donné un coup de pied cet idiot !

-Tu as attaqué un des leurs tout à l'heure, je te le rappelle.

-Mais c'est lui qui avait commencé, il m'avait piqué avec sa lance !

-Et puis après tu t'en es pris à Potter, ajoute le blond.

-Quoi ! Eux aussi adulent le sauveur ?

-Ben faut croire, Severus.

L'homme aux lourdes robes noires range sa baguette sous l'œil rébarbatif des nains assis autour de la table. Après tout il l'a bien mérité ce coup de pied ! Même en buvant les trois quart d'une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu dans sa chambre il n'arrive pas à oublier les dures paroles qu'il a prononcées envers Harry.

Severus Snape regrette ses mots douloureux, jamais il n'aurait dû s'emporter comme ça. Ce n'est pas digne de lui en plus il sait que le jeune homme en souffre. Il faut qu'il se fasse pardonner, mais comment ? Est-ce qu'il peut prendre le risque d'en parler à Lucius ? Est-ce que le blond ne va pas se moquer de lui ?

Le reste du déjeuner se passe sans plus d'anicroche, juste le regard méfiant de Tataragne sur Severus qui fait comme si le petit bonhomme n'était pas là.

Une heure plus tard Lucius frappe à la porte de la chambre du maître des potions un coup sec et bref. Le blond n'est pas de bonne humeur, il n'a pas revu Sirius pendant le dîner. Il a bien essayé de taper à sa porte mais il n'a eu aucune réponse. Bon là il n'a pas le temps, Severus et lui se rendent chez son cousin. Igor Vladdisky n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un homme chaleureux, il accuse Lucius de lui avoir spolié son héritage ce qui énerve prodigieusement le chef du clan Malfoy.

Le russe est sournois, c'est un mécréant bien connu qui abuse de l'alcool et de l'argent qui ne lui appartient pas. Lucius c'est rendu compte plus d'une fois que son cousin avait subtilisé des actions dans les coffres du manoir quand son père, le conte Vladdisky, était encore vivant. Une fois son oncle mort, Lucius déclaré héritier, avait mis le tout à Gringotts bien à l'abri dans les coffres inviolables des gobelins.

Le cousin de Lucius Malfoy vit seul puisqu'il est fils unique. Ces parents se sont tués dans un accident de traîneaux il y a un an de cela. L'enquête effectuée par les aurors russes n'a pas pu être terminée, trop de choses ne concordées pas entre elles et les présomptions allaient vers Igor, mais sans preuves que peuvent-ils faire ?

Severus et Lucius transplanent pour la résidence d'Igor, ils se retrouvent devant le perron qui a été certainement déneigé par l'elfe de maison. La demeure se situe dans un vieux quartier où ne vit que des sorciers. Quelques enfants s'amusent à la luge bien emmitouflés dans leurs gros manteaux, les bonnets multicolores qui recouvrent leur tête et leurs oreilles égayent le ciel gris qui vient de s'installer. Une auberge, en face, laisse sortir des effluves de cuisine, des gens à l'intérieur attablés discutent ou s'affairent le nez dans leurs assiettes.

Le Serpentard tape un coup impérieux avec le pommeau de sa canne sur la porte tandis que Severus frileux resserre un peu plus son écharpe autour de son cou et sa cape autour de son corps. Non ! Décidément il n'aime pas le froid de Russie.

Un elfe de maison à l'air renfrogné leur ouvre la porte et les fait entrer, l'elfe malappris ne les salue même pas et s'en va vers le fond de la maison en maugréant tout bas des paroles que les deux hommes ne peuvent entendre.

-Lucius ! Quelle bonne surprise, s'exclame un homme assez grand et blond aux yeux inexpressifs. Depuis quand es-tu en Russie ? Venez, entrez dans le salon, il fait un froid polaire ces jours-ci, ajoute l'homme affable.

Severus, perplexe, se dit que le russe est un peu trop volubile, l'homme se force à la gaîté. En faite il n'a pas du tout l'air surpris de les voir là, Igor Vladdisky feinte des retrouvailles qu'il savait imminentes, Severus Snape en est sûr.

-Igor, cesse tes simagrées je te prie.

Bon, apparemment Lucius aussi voit clair dans le jeu du russe, pense le maître des potions rassuré. Lucius a toujours eu du flair pour ça, pour repérer les menteurs et les tricheurs.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'aime pas, continue le blond. Alors pas la peine de faire semblant tu n'y gagneras rien, assène Lucius avec flegme comme seul un anglais peut le faire.

Vladdisky perd son sourire accueillant et Severus voit le vrai visage du russe qui se profile. Des lèvres fines et cruelles, des yeux qui se plissent essayant d'estimer ce qu'il va pouvoir soutirer à ses visiteurs. Un homme à ne pas fréquenter somme toute !

-Très bien Lucius, bas les masques ! Explique-moi la raison de ta présence chez moi dans ce cas-là ? Susurre le russe en s'asseyant tout en laissant les deux serpentards debout pour bien leur faire voir qu'il est encore le maître chez lui.

-Tu n'ignores pas que j'ai été cambriolé, j'en suis sûr !

-Non, en effet. Les nouvelles vont vite dans les villages, comme tu le sais ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas la raison de ta venue !

-J'y viens Igor, j'y viens, rassures-toi ! Je disais donc que le manoir a été cambriolé aussitôt que tu es revenu de France, accuse Lucius sans prendre de gants sachant pertinemment que son cousin est forcement dans le coup.

-Pure coïncidence ! Le coupe le russe, tu ne peux accuser les gens sans preuves cousin, sourit Vladdisky qui ne pensait pas que Lucius viendrait à le soupçonner aussi vite.

L'homme fouille dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une erreur qu'il aurait commise dans son plan parfait. Le russe, car c'est bien lui qui a perpétré ces cambriolages, a imaginé un plan diabolique pour récupérer dans le manoir de ces ancêtres, celui que Lucius à hérité, tous les objets de valeurs qui lui appartiennes de droit.

De quel droit son propre père l'a-t-il déshérité au profit de son cousin Lucius ? Jusqu'à la justice sorcière qui a reconnu la véracité du testament. Le conte avait bien prévu son coup, il n'a servi à rien qu'il les tue ! Ah bon sang ! Il ne va pas se laisser voler ses biens sans combattre.

-Si j'apprends que d'une façon ou d'une autre tu es mêlé de près ou de loin à ces vols commis chez moi, tu t'en repentiras Igor ! Il n'est pas dit qu'un Malfoy se fasse démunir et ce par quelqu'un de sa famille encore !

-C'est bien joli tout ça Lucius, mais tu n'as pas de preuves, même devant la loi sorcière tu dois apporter des preuves, tu ne l'ignores pas ?

-J'en trouverai, sois en sûr ! Et que je ne te vois pas rôder autour de mon manoir ou il pourrait t'en cuire, le menace le Serpentard courroucé.

-Chez toi ! Éructe le russe. C'était ma demeure avant de devenir la tienne, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à mon père pour qu'il te couche sur son testament mais….

-Je ne l'ai influencé d'aucune manière, il ne voulait simplement pas que son domaine parte en fumée dans les casinos. Là où tu sais si bien dilapider les galions des autres Igor.

-Sortez de chez moi tous les deux, vous n'y êtes plus les bienvenus, s'énerve le russe qui se lève subitement en brandissant sa baguette.

-N'essayez même pas Vladdisky, murmure Severus dans un grondement, vous risqueriez de perdre bien plus que quelques galions.

-Partons Severus ! On ne va pas se salir les mains pour si peu, gronde Lucius agacé. Quand nous aurons des preuves solides et imparables nous reviendrons Igor et la chanson ne sera pas la même.

-Tes menaces ne me font pas peur Lucius, j'en ai abattu de plus coriaces que toi !

-Comme tes parents ?

-Mes parents ont eu un accident tout le monde le sait ! Et l'enquête finira par le prouver aussi.

-Ou alors elle prouvera que tu es coupable Igor ! Comme tu es coupable des vols.

-Sortez, hurle l'homme hors de lui.

Les deux serpentards quittent les lieux et retournent au manoir. Lucius n'a plus aucun doute sur la culpabilité de son cousin, c'est lui le coupable, c'est lui qui, par il ne sait quel tour de passe-passe, arrive à faire entrer des gobelins dans la demeure. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Ha ça non alors !


	8. Les potions maudites

8 Les potions maudites.

Les deux serpentards reviennent en transplanant dans le hall du manoir toujours aussi sombre, personne n'a encore eu l'idée d'enlever les planches qui bouchent les fenêtres pour laisser la clarté entrer dans l'entrée sinistre.

Lucius, sans attendre une seconde de plus tant il est agacé de ne pas avoir vu Sirius avant de partir, monte les marches deux par deux tout en retirant sa cape d'hiver bordée de fourrure. Dans un murmure à peine audible il la fait disparaître dans sa chambre ainsi que sa canne.

-Alors ! Monsieur le beau ténébreux, susurre d'une voix mielleuse Algard qui est en mal de disputes et qui vient se couler en douce devant Severus qui est toujours en plein milieu du hall. On réfléchit ? On se demande quelles insultes on va jeter contre Harry Potter ? On est jaloux ? On se demande ce que fait le survivant en ce moment ?

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires le nabot ! Rétorque Snape en baissant la tête vers l'impertinent. Et les hippogriffes seront bien gardés ! Quoiqu'avec vous on se demande !

-Hou !......... Mais c'est qu'on n'aime pas la vérité, même quand elle vous crève les yeux, bougonne faussement le nain. Alors on se venge sur les petites personnes comme moi qui ne savent pas se défendre, on les appelle nabot parce qu'on ne sait pas reconnaitre la véracité de certaines paroles pleines de bon sens !

-Votre langue acérée est une arme efficace, Algard. Mais un jour elle vous causera du tord.

-Monsieur Harry n'est pas sorti de sa chambre et monsieur Sirius est avec lui, ajoute Algard pour prévenir Snape qu'il sait être d'un caractère emporté et facile à irrité qu'il ne lui cherche pas de noises aujourd'hui. Je veux juste vous avertir.

-Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

-Oui, oui, sûrement. Mais je ne sais pas moi, ajoute le petit bonhomme. Je me suis dit que peut-être ça vous intéresserez de savoir que l'un des deux est malade, annonce magnanime Algard qui se dit que l'information va intéresser le maître des potions.

Le professeur lance un regard noir vers le fauteur de trouble qui lui fait un clin d'œil complice. Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là ? Il croit qu'il va se précipiter vers la chambre de Potter ! Severus décide de parler de toute urgence à Lucius.

Le blond, quand à lui, exaspéré de ne trouver personne dans la chambre de Sirius se décide à aller taper à la porte de Potter quand il voit débouler Severus comme une furie.

-L'un des deux est malade ! L'informe le professeur de potions en s'arrêtant près de son ami. Je ne sais pas lequel, ajoute-t-il agacé.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Le garde en bas vient de se faire un plaisir de me le dire, enfin pour dire vrai je crois qu'il voulait me prévenir.

Justement la porte s'ouvre sur l'animagus qui les toise l'œil mauvais en leur faisant signe de parler moins fort.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Leur demande-t-il en laissant le battant ouvert juste ce qu'il faut afin que les deux Serpentard ne voient pas dans quel état se trouve Harry.

-Je peux savoir ce que toi tu fais dans la chambre de Potter et ce depuis des heures ? Attaque Lucius, un peu mais alors juste un peu jaloux.

-Ouais ! On aimerait bien savoir, surenchérit Snape qui se demande ce que le gamin a attrapé comme microbe. Car maintenant qu'il voit le cabot debout il ne doute plus que le malade est Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ? Harry est simplement malade. Il a pris froid ce matin en faisant le tour du manoir à pied, pourtant je lui avais dit de bien se couvrir mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude !

Severus n'en croit pas un mot, le cabot est bizarre, un peu sur la défensive. Il écarte le maraudeur qui, surpris, n'a pas le temps d'empêcher les deux hommes de pénétrer dans la chambre et de se rendre auprès du lit d'Harry.

Sirius exaspéré referme la porte dans un gros soupir. Ces serpentards ! À se croire plus malins que les autres, non mais des fois !

Snape voit tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Le survivant tremble violemment d'une forte fièvre, son visage est rouge et congestionné, sa peau luit d'une transpiration abondante, ses paupières se lèvent et se baissent en proies à des cauchemars qui le perturbent grandement.

-Il n'a pas prit froid ! Assène-t-il en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux. Je veux la vérité le cabot !

-Je te dis qu'il a prit froid ce matin, la chauve-souris !

L'homme se penche, soulève une paupière et renifle l'haleine du Griffondor en faisant une grimace.

-Drogue !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par drogue, Severus ?

-Simplement drogue, Lucius. Le gamin c'est drogué avec des potions illicites.

-Oui, bon, et alors ! Vous allez lui faire un procès ? Marmonne l'animagus. J'ai l'habitude de ça, laissez-moi m'occuper de lui et oubliez tout ça !

Severus Snape se tourne vers lui le visage sévère et froid, un peu polaire même.

-Depuis quand prend-il de cette saleté ?

-Je ne sais pas, répond Sirius agacé.

-Dis-le-lui Sirius, exige le blond étonné de voir son ami Severus prendre à cœur la santé du Griffondor subitement.

-Deux ans, avoue le cabot.

Snape soupire, c'est trop, beaucoup trop.

-Est-ce que la fièvre monte haut ? A-t-il commencé les convulsions ?

-Oui pour la première question, d'ailleurs elle commence à grimper sérieusement. Pour la deuxième, non, mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder.

-Tu as dit qu'il en prenait depuis deux ans Black, est-ce que tu en connais la raison, car raison il y a je suppose ?

-Oui, il me l'a avoué le jour où je l'ai trouvé comme ça la première fois.

-Et quelle est cette raison ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, s'excuse Sirius. Je n'ai pas le droit de trahir sa confiance.

-D'accord, n'en parlons plus, Black. Pour l'instant du moins ! As-tu fouillé ses affaires pour savoir où il cache ses fioles ou tu ne veux pas trahir sa confiance là aussi ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Répond hargneusement Sirius. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé dans ses affaires.

-La malle ? Demande Lucius.

-Je l'ai vidé plusieurs fois et rien !

-Tu t'es assuré qu'il n'y avait pas un double fond ?

L'animagus penaud avoue que non.

Lucius d'un coup de baguette vide une fois de plus la malle et après plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire différents les trois hommes voient le double fond s'ouvrir et laisser apparaître une vingtaine de petites bouteilles. Les une rouges les autres vertes et d'autres encore bleues.

-Prends-les Black et fait-moi disparaître tout ça !

-Je ne peux pas laisser Harry seul.

-Je m'en occupe, mais fiche-moi tout ça au diable !

-Pas question que je te laisse t'occuper de lui !

-Tu veux qu'il arrête de se détruire, oui ou non ?

-Bien sûr que je le veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que j'approuve ce qu'il fait ? Que je n'ai pas déjà cherché à le sortir de cet enfer !

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, arrête de prendre au pied de la lettre toutes mes paroles ! S'énerve le maître des potions. Je peux lui faire arrêter l'emploi de ces drogues et savoir pourquoi il les prend m'aurait grandement servi.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, mais à condition que ça reste entre nous et toi aussi Lucius tu ne devras pas en parler ! J'espère que je ne fais pas une connerie et que ma confiance n'est pas mal placée messieurs.

-Black, j'attends !

-Harry m'a avoué prendre ses potions à cause d'un homme, débite Sirius tout d'une traite en regrettant ces mots aussitôt qu'ils sont sortis. S'il sait que je vous ai parlé je suis un homme mort, il va m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Le professeur Snape sent son cœur s'arrêter de battre le temps d'un souffle puis repartir tandis qu'il ferme les yeux sous l'aveu de l'animagus.

Ainsi Harry Potter est amoureux d'un homme au point de se détruire pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? « À cause d'un homme » interroge Lucius curieux.

Severus ne le dit pas mais il remercie en silence son ami qui pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

-Harry est amoureux d'un homme qui le rejette depuis deux ans. L'autre ne veut pas de lui, c'est pourtant clair, non !

-Pourquoi le rejette-t-il ? Il est déjà marié ou il vit avec quelqu'un ? S'indigne Lucius.

-Non, rien de tout ça, il ne veut simplement pas de Harry, je crois bien que l'autre ne l'aime pas et le repousse constamment. Le gamin en souffre énormément, leur apprend Sirius triste pour son filleul. J'ai déjà essayé de le distraire en lui faisant rencontrer d'autres jeunes de son âge mais rien à faire ! Et puis voir les journalistes de la gazette lui courir après à chaque fois qu'il discute avec un de ces jeunes lui tape sur les nerfs alors il a préféré tout arrêter, avoue Sirius un peu trop bavard pour le coup.

-Tu sais de qui il s'agit Black ?

-Disons que depuis ce matin j'en ai une vague idée, et non ! Pas question de te le dire, Snape.

-Severus occupes-toi de Potter, ordonne le blond. Sirius viens, laisse-le faire, lui seul est plus à même de remettre ton filleul sur pieds. Fais-lui confiance s'il te plait.

-Confiance ! À Snape ? Ils se haïssent ces deux-là, tout le monde est au courant. Alors pourquoi il veut l'aider maintenant, hein ?

-Ah oui ! Susurre Lucius ironique en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux. Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu es sûr qu'ils se haïssent ?

L'animagus se tait, est-ce que son amour a deviné lui aussi que l'homme dont Harry est amoureux est Severus Snape ? Comment peut-il le savoir déjà alors que lui ne l'a compris que tout à l'heure. Bon il avait bien compris que c'était un Serpentard mais de là à deviner qu'il s'agissait de la chauve-souris alors là il y a un gouffre, et béant le gouffre en plus.

Et l'autre idiot de maître des potions qui les regarde en faisant travailler ses cellules grises et qui semble n'avoir toujours pas compris de qui Lucius et lui parlent. Ben vraiment pour être bouché il l'est ! Pense Sirius hilare en lui-même.

-D'accord ! Je te laisse avec Harry, Snape. Mais je te préviens, au moindre faux pas tu m'auras sur le dos et je rendrais le reste de ton existence tellement invivable que tu me supplieras à genoux de te laisser tranquille.

-Tu rêves Black ! Ricane le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Sortez d'ici tous les deux et laissez-moi faire mon travail.

Après avoir entendu la porte se refermer derrière Lucius et le cabot, Severus se rend dans la salle de bain et remplit à demi la baignoire d'eau froide. L'homme enlève sa robe de sorcier et relève les manches de sa chemise puis retourne dans la chambre silencieusement.

Sur le lit Harry frissonne et son corps tremble de plus en plus. Snape s'apprête à le déshabiller quand le Griffondor se met à convulser en rejetant la tête en arrière tout en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

Par Merlin, pense Snape. Manquait plus que ça !

Patient, Severus l'empêche de tomber du lit ou de se faire mal, malgré tout il ne parvient pas à l'empêcher de se mordre violemment les lèvres ni à se tordre dans tous les sens.

-Potter quelle idiotie avez-vous encore fait ! Murmure le professeur de potions inquiet.

Quand la crise a cessée, Snape le déshabille sans attendre avec un sortilège et reste surpris devant un tatouage sur la hanche du survivant. En y regardant de plus près il s'aperçoit que le dessin représente un S qu'une longue épée transperce. Snape ne s'interroge pas plus avant sur la signification de cette lettre, pour l'instant ce n'est pas sa priorité, il y a plus urgent à faire.

L'ancien mangemort prend Harry dans ses bras et le dépose dans l'eau glacée de la baignoire et tout ça sans perdre un instant, avant qu'une deuxième crise ne se déclare plus forte et plus dangereuse pour la santé du jeune Griffondor. Il faut absolument que la fièvre baisse.

Le maître des potions s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire et surveille de près la température du jeune homme à l'aide de sa baguette qu'il passe de temps en temps sur le corps immergé. Une demi-heure plus tard le rouge signifiant, fièvre en hausse, passe sur le bleu annonçant, forte fièvre mais stable, l'homme inquiet se rassure.

Snape fait apparaître dans l'eau du bain quelques cubes de glace pour accélérer la baisse de la température encore haute et caresse d'une main tendre et douce la joue du beau survivant qui fait battre son cœur depuis tellement de mois maintenant. Tout en passant sa main sur la peau humide et chaude un morceau de poésie lui revient en tête comme ça, sans savoir pourquoi.

Alors tout bas, d'une voix à peine perceptible il la récite. L'émotion dans sa voix prend toute son ampleur lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il n'aimera jamais personne d'autre que Harry Potter le survivant et que celui-ci ne verra jamais en lui qu'un professeur de potions irascible et acariâtre.

Et l'eau miroitait sur ton corps endormi

Tandis que j'embrassais tes lèvres rougies.

Ma main caressait ta peau douce et dorée

Alors que mon cœur te reconnaissait.

Dans la haine nous nous sommes rencontrés

Dans l'amour nous allons nous aimer.

Tandis que l'eau miroitait sur ton corps alangui

Mon amour, j'embrasse tes lèvres rougies.


	9. Réveil amoureux

Réveil amoureux.

Severus Snape se tait subitement, une main blanche et glacée sortie de l'eau enserre son bras alors que le jeune homme recommence à convulser. D'un geste rapide de sa baguette Snape retire l'eau de la baignoire, pas besoin que le gamin se noie, le chien pourrait penser qu'il l'a fait express et puis ce n'est pas son but, lui ce qu'il veut faire subir au morveux c'est plutôt des outrages d'une autre sorte.

Des outrages qui le laisserait pantelant et repus, des caresses qui le rendraient fou, des baisers dans des endroits qu'il n'oserait imaginer. Sentir sous ses mains des sensations qui le transporteraient dans un monde de plaisir et de luxure.

L'homme revient au présent et fait léviter un peignoir pour en recouvrir sommairement le corps tremblant d'Harry. Il le hisse jusqu'à lui et lui jette un sort de séchage. Le jeune sorcier gémit, des paroles incompréhensibles sortent de sa bouche sans que Snape n'en comprenne le sens.

Pourtant le plus jeune a l'air de supplier, supplier qui et pourquoi ? Se demande Severus. Pense-t-il à l'homme qui ne veut pas de lui ? Lui demande-t-il dans son délire de rester avec lui ? Il y a tellement de question sans réponses, des questions qu'il aimerait lui poser et qu'il ne fera jamais car le Griffondor ne lui répondra pas et lui dira sans doute de se mêler de ses affaires.

Toujours assit sur le rebord de la baignoire Snape a énormément de mal à tenir Harry, celui-ci s'agite considérablement. Heureusement la crise passe assez vite et le jeune sorcier retombe épuisé dans ses bras, par contre ce que n'avait pas prévu l'homme c'est un Potter endormi contre son torse et ses bras autour de sa taille.

Le maître des potions se lève avec son précieux fardeau et à pas lent, pour ne pas le réveiller, regagne la chambre et le dépose délicatement entre les draps de son lit après avoir enlevé son peignoir humide.

Magnifique, pense Severus Snape la terreur des cachots. Harry est magnifique, quand il pense qu'il en est même arrivé à aimer cette tignasse noire et indisciplinée où il aimerait y perdre ses doigts. En caresser la douceur et en sentir le parfum de pêches. Le professeur secoue la tête et rabaisse les manches de sa chemise et en reboutonne les poignets.

D'un accio il fait venir de la salle de bain sa robe qu'il plie et qu'il dépose sur une chaise. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et demain matin si la fièvre a baissée alors tout ira mieux pour Harry.

Un petit coup à la porte interrompt les pensées du maître des potions.

-Black, fiche le camp de là ! Va voir Lucius, tempête Snape.

Severus se lève furieux après que le cabot ait refrappé à la porte. Hargneux il ouvre le battant et en baissant la tête aperçoit un Tataragne penaud qui lui porte un plateau remplit de bonnes choses.

-Est-il possible que ce soit déjà l'heure du dîner ? Demande Snape ébahi que le temps soit passé aussi vite.

Le petit bonhomme opine du chef vigoureusement, le sourire revenu sur son bon visage avenant tandis que sa barbichette part dans tous les sens.

-Pose-le sur la petite table, s'adoucit Snape sachant que le nain est un fervent admirateur de Potter. Mais il ne va pas pouvoir manger ce soir, rajoute-t-il. Il est encore malade.

Tataragne lui fait signe de la main qu'il est au courant et que la nourriture est pour lui, Severus.

L'homme le remercie puis regarde partir le nain qui finalement n'est pas rancunier pour deux galions. En grignotant un morceau Snape s'assoit songeur. De qui le Griffondor peut-il bien être amoureux ? Voilà une question dont il aimerait bien avoir une réponse. Qui est assez fou pour refuser cet amour ? Un sot certainement !

Le Serpentard énumère les hommes susceptibles d'intéresser le sauveur du monde sorcier, un homme que le Griffondor désire de toute son âme. Un Serpentard, oui mais lequel ?

Draco Malfoy ? Non, impossible, le jeune homme blond est un don juan impénitent et très volage, impossible que Potter soit amoureux de lui. Théodore Nott ? Non, tout aussi improbable, surtout que celui-ci est complètement hétéro. Blaise Zabini ? Ce m'as-tu vu ! Non, Harry ne sera jamais heureux avec lui, Zabini est trop personnel, trop imbu de sa petite personne même si le jeune homme a un bon fond.

Le professeur finit tranquillement le délicieux pâté en croûte suivit d'un bon verre de vin en prime puis clos la porte d'un sort afin d'éviter la visite intempestive d'un cabot sans gêne qui aurait la fâcheuse idée de rentrer dans la chambre pour le surveiller ou l'ennuyer.

Le maître des potions rapproche un fauteuil près du lit, fait venir depuis la malle du gamin encore ouverte un livre sur le Quidditch et le feuillette deux minutes avant de voir Harry se débattre au milieu de ses draps. Des souffles douloureux sortent de la bouche du Griffondor, puis ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement, deux yeux verts vitreux et ternes qui expriment tellement leur douleur que Snape en est complètement perturbé.

-Mal, murmure Harry avec difficulté.

-Vous avez mal à la tête Potter ?

-Oui…..très mal.

-Je vais chercher une potion antidouleur dans ma chambre, attendez !

L'homme passe par la salle de bain, ouvre la porte communiquant avec sa chambre, fouille quelques secondes dans sa malle et revient avec deux ou trois fioles de couleur verte qu'il dépose sur la petite table près du lit. Le professeur en débouche une et se penche vers le survivant.

Le garçon épuisé s'est arrêté de remuer. Tout ce qu'il aspire c'est de boire cette fiole et que ce mal de tête pernicieux et insistant arrête de lui vriller le cerveau, sinon il va devenir fou.

Snape l'aide à boire, un genou posé sur le lit et une main le soutenant dans le dos il maintient la potion que le jeune homme boit avidement. Quand ceci est fait il le repose sur ses oreillers puis le recouvre en laissant sa main courir sur sa peau dorée.

-Merci, souffle le Griffondor en repartant dans un sommeil réparateur.

Les yeux du gamin se ferment, constate Severus, il n'a rien dit du faite que ce soit lui, Snape, qui soit à son chevet ou alors il ne s'en n'est pas rendu compte ? Après s'être assuré qu'il dormait paisiblement Severus reprend sa lecture, pourtant au bout d'une heure il se lasse. Ses yeux se portent sur Harry et en détaillent chaque courbe sous le drap posé sur le corps dénudé.

Des jambes longues et fines, des mollets et des cuisses fermes, le creux des genoux où il aimerait déposer de tendres baisers et en caresser la peau douce de sa langue. L'homme n'est pas encore rendu aux fesses que son corps réagit déjà. Il inhale une bonne bouffée d'air et croise ses jambes puis les décroise, après tout il est seul ici, personne n'est là pour voir son pantalon se tendre sous son désir naissant.

Ses yeux progressent et arrivent au ventre plat puis sur la hanche ou se trouve ce S si perturbant. Est-il possible que ce soit l'initiale du prénom de l'homme dont le gosse est amoureux ? Pourquoi un S ? C'aurait été une autre lettre ça l'aurait chamboulé, détruit même, mais le fait que ce soit justement cette lettre-là le trouble plus que de raison. A-t-il la moindre chance ? Peut-il espérer quelque chose, un signe, un geste ?

Snape laisse ses yeux revenir sur le corps du Griffondor et s'attarder sur ses abdominaux biens dessinés et remonter jusqu'au torse imberbe. Les tétons rosés qu'il devine durs après avoir imaginé passer sa langue dessus achèvent de durcir son érection qui suinte déjà. Snape regarde la place vide près du dormeur, il s'allongerait bien quelques heures sur le lit, ça n'a rien de condamnable, hein !

Après tout Potter ne se rendra compte de rien et lui ne fait rien de mal puisqu'il ne veut que dormir près de lui, sentir son odeur l'envahir et l'enivrer. Toucher sa peau, en caresser la texture. Putain ! Des rêves tout ça ! Des chimères qu'il ne verra jamais s'accomplir une fois que le gamin sera réveillé.

L'homme décidé enlève sa chemise, son pantalon, ignorant la bosse qui le gêne et passe de l'autre côté du lit. Snape soulève le drap et s'allonge en poussant un soupir de bien-être. C'est alors que ses yeux se ferment qu'il sent venir contre lui le corps chaud de Harry qui se presse contre son flanc, sa tête reposant au creux de son épaule et sa main sur son ventre.

L'imperturbable maître des potions, qui reste stoïque en toute circonstance, maudit le jeune sorcier qui lui rappelle douloureusement que son désir est toujours éveillé. Pourtant Severus n'a pas envie de le repousser, mais alors pas du tout ! bien au contraire ! Il passe une main sur son dos et se retourne légèrement vers lui, juste de quoi sentir son souffle sur son visage et sa jambe entre les siennes.

Snape imagine le sexe d'Harry contre sa cuisse et pousse une plainte de frustration, là c'est sûr il ne va pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. Harry ignorant complètement dans quels bras il se trouve se cale confortablement et insère un peu plus sa jambe entre les cuisses du Serpentard qui serre les dents avant de perdre le peu de retenue qui lui reste.

L'homme, pas tout à fait tranquille sent le jeune sorcier se calmer, puis cesser tout mouvement pour son plus grand bonheur. Un peu plus et il se répandait sur sa jambe, honte suprême, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la simple présence du morveux le rendrait si sensible, si prêt à exploser.

-Et foutu bordel ! Grogne Snape qui se lève doucement sans réveiller le Griffondor. Il est obligé de faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour se soulager, Snape rageur enlève son boxer et se coule sous le pommeau de la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude, car il n'est pas fou il ne va pas se geler en plus de ça, coule sur sa peau tandis que sa main taquine lentement et sensuellement son gland sensible.

Des frissons le parcourent de la nuque jusqu'aux pieds, il en tremble de plaisir. C'est si bon de se caresser, de laisser ses sens prendre le dessus, d'imaginer Harry avec lui sous cette douche, de le toucher, de le sentir, de l'embrasser. Les va-et-vient de la main de l'homme sur son sexe se font plus intenses, de l'autre main il s'appuie sur le mur faïencé pour tenir l'équilibre.

Puis Snape s'arrête, sadique, au bord de la jouissance. Il regarde sa semence s'écouler légère le long de son sexe. Puis il reprend les mouvements, plus longs, plus amples, plus durs et dans un gémissement étouffé il éjacule entre ses doigts en imaginant que les lèvres de Harry se posent sur sa bouche pour avaler son cri de plaisir.

Les deux hommes plongent dans un sommeil profond après que Severus Snape se soit replongé entre les draps et repris Harry entre ses bras. Le jeune sorcier se sent bien et son esprit s'apaise, sa fièvre diminue sensiblement et le calme retombe sur le manoir que la nuit enveloppe.

Quelques ronflements de certaines petites personnes troublent le silence cependant.

Ah et puis non ! Un homme blond ne dort pas encore. Un certain Sirius-je-suis-têtu-et-très-sexy ayant poliment mais fermement refusé de partager son lit. Bon ! Il s'en doutait aussi que l'animagus allait dire non, il ne va pas lui tomber dans les bras aussi facilement. Mais il n'est pas un Serpentard pour rien, il veut le récupérer ça c'est sûr ! Mais en attendant il est frustré là !

Lucius n'a pas envie de reprendre une douche froide malgré la bosse qui se profile entre son entrejambe. Manquerai plus qu'il attrape une maladie pour cause de désir refoulé. L'homme se couche, se retourne, maugréé, peste après ce dur rappelle qui persiste et qui tremble contre son ventre.

A bout de nerf, après une tentative infructueuse de sommeil, après s'être retourné au moins trente fois dans son lit Lucius Malfoy se lève. L'homme se rend, complètement nu, près de sa cheminée et s'assoit sur un fauteuil qui lui tend les bras. Il regarde vaguement écœuré ce sexe lubrique qui l'empêche de fermer l'œil.

Lucius Malfoy, homme supposé maître de lui, écarte les jambes et regarde l'objet droit et fier dont le gland suintant le défi de ne pas y toucher. Ne pas poser sa main dessus alors que tout ce qu'il désire c'est assouvir une envie pressant ! Lucius vaincu passe son pouce sur le liquide et en fermant les yeux se caresse sensuellement sur toute la longueur.

Un maelstrom d'émotions passe sur son visage pendant qu'il fait des va-et-vient sur sa verge douloureuse, ses tétons qu'il pince fortement le rendent fou, ses bourses se contractent quand il éjacule violemment entre ses doigts. Il n'a pu se retenir davantage tellement le désir était puissant, d'un geste de sa main le blond fait disparaître les traces accusatrices de sa fornication et d'un pas lourd regagne son lit en espérant que cette fois Sirius Black le laissera dormir paisiblement.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Jack Beurk, le fantôme, se promène dans le manoir. Il aime sortir ainsi la nuit, personne ne hurle en le voyant arriver dans les couloirs sombres, il sait qu'il fait peur et par le passé plusieurs personnes ont poussées des cris d'effrois et se sont enfuies devant lui. Son apparence n'est pas des plus avenantes ça il le sait. Les gens sont tellement cruels parfois de le lui rappeler.

Minuit et demi, il ne se passera rien cette nuit, l'heure fatidique est largement entamé. Le fantôme passe la tête dans la chambre du jeune Griffondor, il a appris du jeune Tataragne qui est venu le voir dans le grenier que le jeune enquêteur était malade.

Le nain vient souvent le voir et tous les deux discutent à voix basse pendant des heures assis sur le plancher des combles. Tataragne s'exprime verbalement uniquement avec lui, d'accord ce ne sont seulement que des chuchotements mais il parle quand-même. Il dit souvent que Mélicys, son grand frère, serait heureux de l'entendre, les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

Mais là, maintenant il ne se sent pas prêt, les siens lui ont fait trop de mal, ils étaient méchants d'après le petit bonhomme à la chevelure broussailleuse où traîne toujours des brindilles et des feuilles, à croire qu'il n'y passe jamais le peigne.

Enfin là, Jack aperçoit deux têtes reposées sur les oreillers, en faite il voit plutôt deux corps tendrement enlacés. Rassuré le fantôme repart faire un dernier tour puis ensuite regagne son grenier là où il s'est pendu en l'an de grâce mille-sept-cent-cinquante.

Triste histoire. La femme qu'il aimait venait de le repousser pour la troisième fois et dernière fois. Oh ! Il ne lui en n'a jamais voulu, même après sa mort il ne l'a jamais hanté. Il comprenait très bien, on n'épouse pas un homme laid, surtout quand on a une cours de jeunes prétendants tous très beau à sa porte et que l'on a que l'embarras du choix pour en choisir un.

Jack avait vingt-cinq ans quand ça c'est passé, sa mère seule en a eu du chagrin, elle seule l'aimait comme une mère sait si bien le faire. Elle le prenait dans ses bras pour le consoler quand il avait de la peine, sa mère et douce et tendre mère qu'on avait mariée de force à un vieux duc fortuné. Le fantôme ferme les yeux et se donne l'illusion de dormir, ses souvenirs s'envolent tandis que ses vêtements flottent autour de lui alors qu'il se couche sur le sol que les nains ont poncé et nettoyé.

Un soleil faiblard peine à percé le ciel lourd. Quelques timides rayons cependant tentent d'entrer dans la chambre mais ils sont aussitôt arrêtés par les rideaux de brocart verts qui ferment les fenêtres.

Harry ouvre les yeux, la tête est lourde et les membres endoloris pourtant il se sent bien, apaisé, reposé. Il est bien au chaud sous ses draps. Ses bras resserrent automatiquement le corps qui se presse contre le sien, il respire l'odeur suave de la peau qui se trouve juste sous son nez.

Hein ! Retour en arrière, pense le jeune homme. Je suis seul dans mon lit et pourtant je tiens un corps entre mes bras, pas possible !

Le Griffondor lève la tête lentement et aperçoit le visage de l'inconnu qui l'étreint contre lui, égaré il ferme les yeux, non, c'est un rêve ! Il est encore dans sa maison imaginaire avec Severus, ils viennent de se réveiller, pourtant ça semble si réel ! Sa peau est tellement douce sous sa main et la caresse qu'il perçoit sur son dos lui semble si vraie qu'il en ressent des frissons de plaisirs.

Le jeune homme replonge son regard dans les obsidiennes, son cœur s'emballe, il émet un geste de recul mais l'autre ne le lâche pas. Harry ne voit nul jugement, nulle moquerie sur le visage du maître des potions. Juste un regard d'excuse, une demande muette de pardon et cette main qui le caresse toujours, a-t-il décidé de le rendre fou ce rêve ?

-As-tu encore mal à la tête ? Lui demande le Serpentard.

Harry opine, il n'ose parler de peur de le voir s'évanouir, car même s'il est un rêve il ne veut plus bouger tellement celui-ci paraît vivant. Il restera là sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Severus, son amour, disparaisse en fumée.

Parce qu'il va disparaître, hein ! Il doit disparaître sinon ça veut dire qu'il perd la raison. Que finalement les potions auront eu le dernier mot et qu'il ne se réveillera plus.

Pourtant cette main qui lui caresse le dos est encore là, les frissons quelle lui procure sont tellement réels. Il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux encore une fois, rien qu'une fois pour voir si l'homme n'est pas parti.


	10. Plus qu'un réveil, un délice

Plus qu'un réveil, un délice.

L'homme bouge légèrement et d'un accio fait venir jusqu'à lui une potion contre la douleur qu'il tend au plus jeune qui ne le lâche pas.

-Bois et reposes-toi, tu en as encore besoin, lui dit Snape en le serrant encore plus près de lui.

-Tu n'es pas réel, répond Harry en clignant des yeux. Tu ne peux pas être là Severus. Je crois que j'ai tant rêvé de ce moment que mon imagination me joue des tours. Dans un instant ton image partira et je me retrouverais de nouveau seul.

-Je suis réel Harry, tu peux me voir et me parler, non !

-Non ! Tu ne l'es pas ! S'énerve le jeune homme. Sinon comment expliques-tu ta gentillesse ? Hein ! Répond ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Serveurs Snape n'est pas désolé, non jamais. Je souffre depuis plus de deux ans à cause de lui et il n'a jamais paru désolé, murmure le Griffondor. Je n'en peux plus de ses rejets et de sa rancune. Dieu ! Que j'aime cet homme qui me hait tant.

Là, Snape écarquille les yeux de surprise, quoi ? C'est lui ce Serpentard dont le survivant est amoureux ! C'est lui qui oblige Harry à prendre ces drogues pour oublier ces paroles acerbes et ses persiflages vaseux. C'est à cause de lui qu'il se perd dans des rêves utopiques et qu'il ne sait plus faire la différence entre réel et illusion ? Comment ne sait-il pas aperçu de ça ? Par Merlin qu'il a été aveugle et idiot.

L'homme aux yeux noirs repousse la fiole et ramène Harry à la hauteur de son visage.

-C'est moi et bien moi, Harry Potter, le rassure Snape en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux en broussailles du Griffondor. Je suis ce Severus qui t'a insulté et nargué, je suis cet homme infect qui a rendu ta vie si difficile. Je suis celui-là et je n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu puisses encore m'aimer après toutes ces années de tortures mentales que je t'ai fait endurer.

-Bien essayé, souffle Harry. Mais je continue de croire que tu n'es pas véritable sinon comment expliques-tu que tu sois dans ce lit si près de moi alors que d'habitude ma simple présence te rend fou de colère ? Non, Severus. Tu es une chimère, un reste de potions qui ne c'est pas dissipée

-Alors il me reste une solution pour te prouver le contraire, chuchote le ténébreux professeur de potions.

-Ca ne changera rien Severus, tu t'en iras quand même.

-Laisses-moi dissiper les brumes de ton cerveau une bonne fois pour toute !

-Si tu veux mais……

Harry ne peut rien ajouter d'autre, une bouche gourmande a pris la sienne avec tendresse, une langue mutine cueille le goût de ses lèvres. Les sensations sont si fortes !

Le jeune sorcier entrouvre ses lèvres purpurines et sent aussitôt une langue qui fond sur le sienne, son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine, son souffle se fait court quand elles se touchent et se caressent. Le Griffondor gémit honteusement dans la bouche du maître des potions, les deux hommes s'agrippent l'un contre l'autre, ils se savourent, ils se suçotent, ils se mordillent.

Harry ne s'entête plus dans son délire d'un Severus éphémère, pas quand l'homme contre lui a sa langue dans sa bouche et ses mains sur son corps et qu'il arbore une érection aussi dure contre sa hanche, lui-même d'ailleurs n'est pas en reste.

Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Comment Snape se retrouve-t-il dans son lit ? Se demande le survivant en retrouvant toute sa lucidité sous les caresses. Apparemment ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, il ne se souvient de rien et puis où est Sirius ? Doit-il tout arrêter ou bien laisser Severus continuer ses douces attentions !

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Bredouille le Griffondor qui n'a pas pu se résoudre à se taire.

-Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal hier, répond le professeur en regardant l'interrogation dans ses yeux verts.

-Sirius ?

-Non, il n'a pas parlé. Lucius et moi sommes entrés de force dans ta chambre et c'est là que je me suis aperçu que ta soi-disant maladie n'avait rien à voir avec un refroidissement.

-Un refroidissement !

-C'est ce que le cabot a inventé pour qu'on ne sache pas que tu avais pris quelques drogues illicites. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça tu me diras où tu les as trouvées, admoneste Snape en tempérant ses propos par un baiser sur les lèvres de son Griffondor puis en promenant ses doigts sur le corps frissonnant.

-Pourquoi as-tu changé Severus ? Je ne te reconnais plus, je ne sais plus qui j'ai en face de moi.

-Te voir te détruire m'a fait comprendre que je préfère te savoir heureux avec quelqu'un plutôt que de voir ma jalousie continuer à te foutre en l'air. Et puis j'ai réfléchi, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te laisser partir avant de tenter quelque chose.

-Jaloux toi !

-Oui terriblement jaloux, d'où ma mauvaise humeur à chaque fois que je te voyais, jaloux de tous ces imbéciles avec qui les journalistes de la gazette te prenaient en photo. Cette bande de véracrasses avide d'une image du survivant avec un fanfaron grotesque qui ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville. Ces photos me rendaient encore plus fou de te savoir entre leurs bras.

Le jeune sorcier sourit puis repose sa tête sur le torse de son professeur qui repousse une mèche noire et rebelle pour la remettre à sa place.

Harry passe sa main sur le ventre plat du professeur, une ligne de poils noirs descendent vers le boxer, Harry en suit le dessin lentement avec son doigt, doigt qui est bien stoppé par la main de Severus.

-Je suis heureux de savoir que tu les jalousais et si j'avais su ça j'en aurais fait un peu plus pour que tu te déclares plus vite.

-Promets de ne plus recommencer, Harry. Promets de ne plus prendre ces drogues qui auraient finies par te tuer.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, avoue l'enquêteur en arrêtant de promener ses doigts sur la hanche de Snape.

-Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu vas en reprendre d'autres ? Tu veux vraiment te détruire ?

-Non ! S'indigne Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je n'ai pas dit ça !

-Pourtant tu…….

-Hey ! S'écrit le plus jeune qui ne s'était pas encore rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus son bas de pyjama. Je suis nu, qui m'a déshabillé ?

-Moi, tu as convulsé et il fallait absolument faire baisser ta fièvre et l'idéal était de te tremper dans un bain d'eau froide. Voilà pourquoi tu es nu, s'amuse Severus Snape.

-Mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir pris un bain !

-Ca je m'en doute ! Tu ne dois te rappeler de rien du tout en faite !

-Non, tu as raison, mais c'est comme ça à chaque fois, chuchote Harry. J'oublie et ça fait du bien.

-Et là tu n'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Soupire l'homme.

-Hein ! Je ne t'en veux pas Severus, tu n'es pas celui qui a mis ces drogues entre mes mains. Je suis seul responsable.

-Donc tu peux revenir contre moi ?

-Je peux faire mieux si tu le désires, susurre Harry dont les yeux verts ont retrouvés leur brillance et leur couleur si particulière.

-Et que proposes-tu ? Gamin imprudent !

Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés ne répond pas mais se glisse en douceur sur le maître des potions. Son corps s'imbrique sur le sien, ses mains se posent délicates et sensuelles sur les épaules de l'homme allongé sous lui. Le boxer noir du plus âgé disparaît dans un murmure muet.

-Tu es diabolique Harry Potter, tu es vraiment le diable en personne et je m'y connais, lui dit-il en sentant le sexe du Griffondor entrer en contact avec le sien. Tu es le dernier des démons, mon démon, mon amour, mon amant.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? J'ai besoin de savoir Severus, c'est si soudain, si imprévisible, si surprenant de te voir là.

-Je suis le plus sérieux des hommes et aussi le plus amoureux, Harry.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime tu sais……

-Chut ! Ne dis plus rien, laisse-moi te prouver à quel point tu es important pour moi, je veux te montrer par des gestes ce que je ressens pour toi.

Plus un mot n'est prononcé dans la chambre aux belles couleurs blanches et vertes, seuls des gémissements et des petits glapissements résonnent contre les murs. Les draps se froissent entre les doigts d'Harry qui se laisse faire par un maître des potions qui le caresse, le cajole, lui fait subir de délicieuses tortures qui le fait se tordre de plaisir.

L'homme caresse de ses lèvres le cou du Griffondor, il en laisse même une marque rouge qu'il sera difficile de cacher, mais là il s'en fout, Harry est à lui rien qu'à lui dorénavant.

Les tétons sous la langue habile du Serpentard deviennent durs et sensibles, l'homme les mordille et les suçote soufflant un coup le chaud un coup le froid, les sensations sont divines. Jamais le Griffondor n'avait ressenti auparavant cette caresse aussi intensément. Peut-être du fait que ce soit Severus qui la lui procure, que ce soit sa bouche qui se trouve sur sa peau que ce soit tout simplement lui, son amour, celui pour qui il aurait pu perdre la vie.

Puis l'ancien mangemort reprend ses lèvres dans un baiser époustouflant, il fouille sa bouche, l'apprend, la découvre, mélange leurs goûts, aspire sa lèvre puis redescend vers son cou où il a laissé une marque rouge, sa marque, celle qui veut dire, stop ! Harry est à moi, il m'appartient, personne n'a le droit de poser ses mains sur lui, juste s'ils auront le droit de poser leur regard sur lui.

Harry pose sa main sur son sexe douloureux qui demande une délivrance immédiate, il ne va jamais tenir le coup si Severus continue de le torturer ainsi. Justement l'homme repousse sa main taquine et dépose un baiser sur la peau tendre du ventre griffondorien. Imperceptiblement il descend vers la hampe frémissante, sa langue passe doucement sur la peau soyeuse du membre de Harry qui soulève ses hanches comme une invite à le prendre entièrement sans plus attendre.

Le jeune sorcier attrape les cheveux noirs du professeur et plonge ses doigts dedans. Ils sont si soyeux et si longs. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais osé y mettre la main ? Snape l'aurait peut-être stupéfixé mais au moins il aurait profité quelques secondes de cette douceur et de cette extase.

Un râle sort de la gorge du plus jeune quand son amant pince entre ses dents son gland suintant et qu'il en lèche la semence qui s'échappe en petites gouttelettes brillantes. Le cœur des deux hommes bat plus vite, les têtes se vident de tout ce qui n'est pas eux. Les corps se mettent à l'unisson, ensembles ils savourent, ensembles ils s'écoutent l'un et l'autre.

-Severus ! Supplie le survivant.

-Oui, mon amour.

-Arrêtes de me torturer, tu me rends fou là !

-C'est fait express, je veux que tu deviennes fou de désir, Harry. Je veux que tu te souviennes de ta première fois avec moi, que tu n'oublies pas combien je t'aime et combien je te désire.

-Sadique va ! Chuchote le rouge et or ravi de ces attentions qui le comble au-delà des mots.

Severus Snape, effectivement sadique, le prend entièrement dans sa bouche et en profite pour le préparer en douceur. Il insère habilement un premier doigt qui donne au Griffondor un arc de chaleur dans le creux de ses reins. Puis un second qui fait grimacer le jeune homme qui se tortille et qui bouge ses hanches en cadence tant le plaisir est extraordinaire, mais il en veut encore plus.

Au troisième celui-ci grogne, tant de plaisir que de douleur mais celle-ci reflue complètement quand il se libère dans l'antre humide de son amant qui ne perd pas de temps et qui après avoir lubrifié son sexe tendu se place entre ses jambes.

L'homme aux yeux sombres pénètre lentement Harry, celui-ci qui n'est pas encore remis de son propre orgasme s'agrippe aux épaules puissantes de son compagnon. Les paupières à demi closent cachent un regard vert embrasé qui irradie d'un besoin pas encore assouvi. Severus Snape s'arrête pour lui permettre de supporter l'intrusion de son membre entre ses fesses écartelées.

Le jeune sorcier ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et quand le maître des potions voit le sexe du plus jeune s'ériger contre son ventre laissant voir un gland gorgé de sang prêt à resservir il commence ses coups de butoir vigoureux et durs. Harry souffle, des sons sortent de sa bouche extatique, des sons que Severus avale en l'embrassant.

Leurs langues se déchaînent, se lâchent se reprennent. Les deux amants se sentent hors du temps, il n'y a plus rien hormis eux et leur plaisir, leur besoin de se toucher, de se connaître de s'apprendre. Snape entre et sort du corps et entame une danse endiablée où les sensations les submergent complètement.

Harry gémit et râle et crie sous le corps de Severus, leurs peaux se frictionnent l'une contre l'autre apportant encore plus de perceptions tactiles. Puis le raz-de-marée du plaisir arrive, puissant, ravageur, les deux amants éjaculent en même temps s'arquant l'un contre l'autre se vidant jusqu'à la dernière goutte se poissant le corps de la substance blanche.

Severus et Harry retombent épuisés et en sueur sur le lit, l'ancien mangemort ravit un dernier baiser en frottant sa joue râpeuse d'une barbe naissante sur la joue rougie d'un Griffondor tremblant. Lentement il se retire et se couche attirant son corps près du sien bien à l'abri entre ses bras protecteurs.

Les deux hommes s'endorment dans l'enchevêtrement des draps chiffonnés, il règne dans la chambre un sentiment de plénitude et une odeur de sexe qui flotte dans les airs. Enfin ces deux-là sont réunis, il aura fallu le désespoir de l'un et les regrets de l'autre pour les fusionner ces deux entêtés.

Harry sourit dans son sommeil et se serre bien fort contre Severus. Il n'a pas envie de le perdre maintenant qu'il l'a trouvé et tant pis si les autres n'approuvent pas, Severus lui appartient comme lui il lui appartient.

Le manoir s'éveille, des bruits de marteau retentissent et le va-et-vient des scies prouvent que les nains sont déjà au travail. A la cuisine Pipistouille éteint la poêle sous la dernière crêpe qu'il pose sur une assiette et recouvre le tout d'une serviette pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore debout.

Mélicys dans son bureau regarde les plans, tout va bien ils ne sont pas en retard dans leur travaux. Le nain est fier de ses associés qui ne chôment pas, enfin sauf un petit paresseux qu'il a envoyé chercher par Algard. A tous les coups Tataragne c'est encore endormi avec le fantôme dans les combles.

Sirius impatient fait les cent pas dans sa chambre en rouspétant et en malmenant le tapis qui se trouve sous ses pieds. Bon ! Tant pis pour la chauve-souris s'il n'est pas content de le voir mais là il veut avoir des nouvelles de son filleul. L'animagus ouvre la porte avec brusquerie et percute violemment un Lucius qui, pour éviter une chute peu gracieuse, enserre le brun de son cœur dans ses bras.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi pressé de me voir je serais venu plus tôt Siri ! Se moque gentiment le blond.

-J'allais voir Harry si tu veux savoir, dit l'animagus en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

-Severus est toujours avec lui, je suis passé par sa chambre et il n'y était pas. Justement, ajoute Lucius. J'allais taper chez Potter et je me suis dit que peut-être tu voudrais venir avec moi.

Sirius lève légèrement la tête, des yeux gris perçant le toisent et se posent ensuite sur ses lèvres.

-Mais d'abord laisses-moi te dire bonjour, amour, glisse le blond dans l'oreille de l'enquêteur en se penchant vers lui.

Le maraudeur n'a pas le temps d'enregistrer l'information qu'une bouche impatiente s'empare de la sienne et torture délicieusement ses lèvres sans attendre une quelconque permission. Lucius insère sa langue pour toucher celle de son compagnon qui, bien loin de s'en offusquer, répond favorablement en gémissant de bonheur et en suçotant celle du blond qui sent poindre une malencontreusement raideur entre ses jambes.

Un Hum ! Hum ! Fort peu discret interrompt les deux hommes qui se séparent avec réticence.

-Algard ! Soupire Sirius. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ?

-Hey ! C'est pas de ma faute, se défend le petit homme qui arbore aujourd'hui un pantalon orange et une veste verte. Je passais juste pour aller chercher Tataragne. Il doit se trouver dans le grenier avec le fantôme.

-Oh ! Jack ? Je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres ! S'étonne Sirius.

-Il paraît, répond Algard. Je crois surtout qu'il n'aime pas le regard des autres sur lui.

-Ce fantôme est toujours ici, interroge Lucius Malfoy en passant une main dans le dos de Siri. Je croyais qu'il avait depuis longtemps déserté la demeure.

-Non, non, monsieur Malfoy. Votre ancêtre se promène la nuit dans les couloirs, d'ailleurs il n'y a qu'à ce moment-là qu'on peut l'apercevoir.

-Bah ! Tant qu'il ne dérange personne il peut parcourir tous les couloirs qu'il veut, après tout il est une partie intégrante de ce manoir.

-Bien messieurs, je vous laisse à vos occupations, ajoute le petit bonhomme en faisant un clin d'œil suggestif à Sirius. Je vais chercher ce chenapan de Tataragne qui doit probablement encore dormir.

Le nain s'en va guilleret en sifflotant une ballade pendant que Lucius et Sirius repassent par la chambre du maître des potions. Les deux hommes traversent la salle de bain et poussent la porte qui donne sur la chambre d'Harry. Lucius se doute que Severus n'a pas pensé à poser un sort sur celle-ci tellement il était perturbé hier.

En douceur les deux curieux s'avancent et passent la tête dans la pièce où se trouvent les deux amants endormis.


	11. L'énigme de l'horloge

11 L'énigme de l'horloge.

Un oh ! Surpris de la part de Sirius résonne dans la pièce en même temps que le jeune Griffondor ouvre les yeux tout en se calant contre son compagnon, emplissant ses bras du corps de Severus, passant sa jambe entre ses cuisses chaudes et posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Hum, là il est bien, pense harry, contre ce corps envoûtant et viril à souhait qu'il étreint agréablement et qui réveille immanquablement une partie de son corps qui se tend sous le désir naissant contre l'homme encore endormi.

Lucius part dans un rire tonitruant en voyant où se trouve son ami. Rire qui réveille immanquablement le ténébreux professeur, lui qui se trouve si bien contre son amant qui se frotte comme un fait express sur sa virilité qui s'épanouie vivement et qui se demande d'où viennent ces gloussements ridicules.

Quand il aperçoit les têtes de Sirius et de Lucius, l'un qui a envie de lui tordre le cou en le regardant l'œil mauvais, l'autre hilare qui se fout de lui, l'homme se renfrogne. Tout ça pendant que Harry essaye de tirer au mieux les draps froissés sur leurs corps dénudés en remuant de plus en plus contre son corps excité.

-Sortez d'ici ! grogne Snape en colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs vers les deux abrutis debout près de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Hé bien ! Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous êtes au mieux, ironise le blond qui reçoit un coup de coude de Sirius dans les côtes. Severus à des pouvoirs de guérison insoupçonnés quand il s'agit de vous soigner.

Le jeune homme qui ne goûte guère la présence des deux hommes dans sa chambre lance un sort à peine murmuré qui les envoie dans la salle de bain et les fait se retrouver devant une porte qui restera résolument fermée tant que lui ne se décidera pas à l'ouvrir.

Severus soupire et referme les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, tu voulais peut-être garder ça secret….. le fait d'avoir passé la nuit avec moi je veux dire, suppose Snape un peu mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Interroge Harry étonné en le regardant de ses grands yeux verts. Est-ce que je t'ai donné une raison de croire que je voulais que cela reste entre nous et que je ne désirais pas que ça s'ébruite ? Est-ce que tu me crois capable d'une telle bêtise ! Après tout ce que je t'ai dit tu penses encore que tu ne me mérites pas ?

L'homme hésite, il est coupable de tellement de choses, il a fait tellement d'erreurs dans sa vie et notamment avec Harry.

-Severus ! Regardes-moi !

Le maître des potions anxieux ancre ses yeux noirs dans ceux brillants et magnifiquement verts de son jeune amant qui le supplie.

-Je t'aime ! Tu comprends Severus ? Peu importe ce que les autres pensent. Je t'aime amour, c'est avec toi que je veux rester et passer ma vie entière, pas avec un autre, avec toi !

-Le survivant avec un ancien mangemort ! Les sorciers vont me lyncher, assure en ricanant Severus Snape.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Qu'ils te touchent, qu'ils essaient seulement.

-Les journalistes vont s'en donner à cœur joie, tu t'en doutes, insiste Snape.

-Laisses-les faire, on s'en fout après tout !

-Et que va dire le cabot ? Hein ! À part hurler et aboyer bien sûr.

-On le laissera hurler et aboyer et quand il aura fini il me serrera dans ses bras en disant qu'il est heureux pour moi.

-Tu veux rire là ! Black accepter notre relation !

-Ben oui, pourquoi tu en doutes ?

-Pas que j'en doute, mon amour. Je pense tout simplement que c'est du domaine de l'impossible.

Le jeune sorcier sûr de son fait, s'allonge sur son amant et respire son odeur masculine qui lui tourne la tête.

-Si je gagne tu me donnes quoi ? Propose le Griffondor en susurrant contre le torse qu'il embrasse et qui frémit sous lui, tandis que ses mains caressent ses flancs et que son corps ondule langoureusement sur celui du professeur qui ferme les yeux de désir sous la caresse excitante qui rend son sexe encore plus dur.

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça, gamin. Tu risques de perdre à ce jeu-là.

-Tut ! Tut ! Ne sois pas mauvais joueur Severus, si tu perds tu me devras une nuit complète, entièrement à mon service, et crois-moi tu ne perdras rien au change.

-Une nuit entière, tu dis !

-Oui, et moi je ne te ferais pas récurer des chaudrons, tu peux me croire !

-En parlant de chaudrons, j'ai faim et toi aussi je pense, hier soir tu n'as pas dîné.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, t'as raison. Je me lève et je prends une douche, ajoute Harry qui joint le geste à la parole.

-Harry doucement ! Le retient le Serpentard qui n'a pas le temps de le rattraper avant de le voir s'affaisser par terre sur le sol de la chambre.

L'homme inquiet se lève subitement et ramasse son jeune amant qui revient à lui en clignant des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là ? Demande l'étourdit.

- Tu as présumé de tes forces, comme d'habitude Harry. Laisses-moi t'aider à prendre ta douche et nous descendrons à deux dans la cuisine. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, ça me va, répond le Griffondor en s'agrippant à Severus pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Après un passage sous l'eau bienfaisante et ce sans polissonneries dû à l'état de faiblesse du survivant et non à leurs hormones en folies, et après une petite douche froide pour Snape, les deux hommes descendent le grand escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine chaude et accueillante de Pipistouille.

Le nain les salue chaleureusement et s'active autour de son fourneau en les invitant à prendre place aux côtés de Lucius et de Sirius déjà attablés. Harry s'assied en soufflant, un terrible mal de tête pointe le bout de son nez de nouveau.

-Encore ? Demande Severus en lui tendant une fiole de potion antidouleur.

-C'est toujours comme ça quand je me réveille, demain ça ira mieux, lui répond le jeune enquêteur en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Tu dois manger Harry, et toi Lucius, s'agace le maître des potions. Arrête de ricaner sinon je te fais avaler ta canne et je peux t'assurer que tu auras du mal à digérer.

-On est de mauvais poil, Snape ? Marmonne le cabot. Le fait de te vider les c………

-Sirius ! Pas de ça, s'il te plait, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment je t'assure, supplie le brun aux yeux verts.

-Je dois attendre que tu ailles mieux pour dire ce que je pense ? S'indigne malheureux l'animagus qui se faisait une joie de descendre son ennemi de toujours.

-Siri, si on passait pour une fois la phase un et qu'on passait tout de suite à la deux !

-Hein ! Mais tu me gâches tout mon plaisir là ! J'avais déjà imaginé plein de réparties pour mettre ton amant à mal, boude Sirius Black. Je veux prendre ma revanche et toi tu me demandes de refouler un petit plaisir personnel, une joie perverse et délicieuse de rabaisser ton Serpentard ! Mais tu peux pas me faire ça, Harry, c'est inhumain, que va dire Remus ? Pense-y ?

-Dis, Sirius, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là !

Les deux serpentards qui écoutent les deux Griffondors se demandent si leurs deux compagnons ne sont pas un peu dérangés. Les deux hommes se lancent des regards incrédules.

-D'accord, sourit Harry envers son parrain. Tu pourras l'embêter plus tard et puis de toute façon tu auras pleins d'occasions de le railler avec Remus, alors arrête de bouder.

-Ca vous gêne pas de savoir que je suis là, les admoneste Snape. Non mais, tu les entends Lucius ! Et tu ne dis rien ?

-Mon ami, répond Lucius Malfoy en levant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis visé, assume donc tes bêtises.

-Lucius ? Demande Harry en relevant la tête lentement pour éviter à la douleur de se faire plus forte. Etes-vous déjà allé dans les combles ? Réfléchissez bien, c'est très important.

-Oui, j'y suis déjà allé, pourquoi cette question ?

-Avez-vous entendu une horloge fonctionner là-haut ?

-Oui, effectivement je l'ai entendu, celle du fond de la pièce, les nains l'ont découverte là-haut, j'avoue que je n'y ai jeté qu'un rapide coup d'œil. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important.

-Si je vous dis que cette horloge n'a pas de mécanismes alors vous allez penser que je suis fou ! Pourtant vous l'avez bien entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous voulez dire quelle fonctionne toute seule, sans aucun rouage ?

-Oui, pas d'aguilles ni de balancier, ni de poids, rien quoi ! L'intérieur est vide, enfin presque !

-Moi j'y suis allé dans cette pièce et je n'ai rien entendu de particulier, pourtant Harry l'entendait lui, explique Sirius un peu perdu.

-Je pense que seuls les sorciers qui pratiquent ou on pratiquait la magie noire peuvent l'entendre, révèle le plus jeune des Griffondors.

-Donc je suis capable de l'entendre aussi, déclare le professeur Snape.

-Toi aussi, opine Harry en posant ses prunelles émeraude sur le visage qui le regarde intensément.

-Et qu'en concluez-vous, monsieur Potter ? Car je suppose que vous avez une théorie ?

-Il se trouve qu'en faisant le tour des pièces avec Sirius nous avons trouvés une cheminée dans une des salles à manger qui arbore un blason étrange. Le blason de vos ancêtres ou du moins des nobles dont vous avez hérité ce manoir, je pense.

-S'il s'agit de deux serpents enroulés autour de deux poignards croisés à longues lames, alors oui, c'est bien le blason des Vladdisky. Et qu'a-t-il de particulier ?

-On ne le retrouve dans la demeure que deux fois, monsieur Malfoy. L'un est sur cette horloge dans les combles et l'autre est sur la cheminée. La particularité des blasons est que, quand je pose ma main dessus les serpents qui s'y trouvent s'animent d'une vie propre et s'enroulent autour de mon poignet sans me mordre ou m'agresser.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, il y a eu dans cette demeure des adeptes de magie noire. Mon oncle et ma tante étaient des gens pacifiques, monsieur Potter. Ils n'ont eu de cesse de retirer de ce manoir les objets interdits et toutes pratiques qui se rapportaient de loin ou de près à la magie ténébreuse.

-Harry, veux-tu nous faire croire qu'il y a entre le grenier et la salle à manger un passage, un passage qui ne s'ouvrirait qu'avec le recours de la magie noire ? Tente d'éclaircir Severus en émettant une idée singulière.

-Je n'ai pas tout dit, poursuit Harry. D'après Jack, le fantôme, les mécanismes de l'horloge apparaissent toujours vers les onze heures du soir, il est très précis sur ce sujet puisqu'il a vérifié lui-même ses dires. Ceux-ci disparaissent à deux heures du matin, soit trois heures plus tard. Il m'a aussi dit que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a entendu du remue-ménage en bas. Ceci dit ils n'apparaissent pas tous les soirs.

-Donc vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une porte créée par la magie, monsieur Potter. Vous pensez que c'est par un de ces endroits que les gobelins peuvent pénétrer dans le manoir, c'est invraisemblable, avouez-le !

-Non, pas tant que ça, et pour ce qui est du passage je penche plutôt pour la cheminée, je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'endroit, bien qu'il me semble que le fond doit pivoter ou quelque chose comme ça. J'y retournerai tout à l'heure et je verrai bien si je trouve un indice.

-Dans ce cas quelqu'un doit prononcer un sortilège de magie noire pour faire apparaître les mécanismes de l'horloge qui actionne une porte secrète à une heure fixe, développe Severus en caressant d'une main douce la cuisse de son Griffondor qui en sourit de bonheur.

-Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à Sirius et à moi de trouver le nom de ce voleur et deviner quand il retentera le coup pour l'attraper la main dans le sac et le livrer aux aurors de ce pays.

-Pas la peine, monsieur Potter, je connais le nom de cet homme, avoue Lucius dont le regard s'assombrit. Il s'agit de mon cousin, Igor Vladdisky, le fils de mon oncle et de ma tante disparues pour le moins tragiquement et qui ont fait de moi leur héritier.

-Dans ce cas-là tout s'accorde, ben oui, il faut que la personne connaisse bien la maison pour savoir qu'il y avait un passage dans la cheminée et qu'il suffisait de faire fonctionner l'horloge du grenier pour l'ouvrir et ainsi y entrer magiquement.

-Il a dû combiner ce plan quand il est revenu de France. Quand il a vu que j'avais fermé toutes les cheminées et renforcé les sortilèges de défenses il a dû se souvenir de ce passage. Faites attention, monsieur Potter et toi aussi Sirius, cet homme est fourbe, je pense même que c'est lui qui a tuer ses propres parents.

-Pour s'approprier l'argent, je me trompe ? Rétorque Harry dégoûté du portrait pas très flatteur d'un voleur somme toute pas ordinaire mais néanmoins dangereux.

-Non, c'est exact, c'est un joueur invétéré, il perd des sommes astronomiques, et s'il a vendu tout ce qu'il a déjà subtilisé alors on peut dire qu'il a déjà tout perdu au jeu, bientôt il aura encore besoin de galions et là il reviendra se servir.

-C'est à ce moment-là que nous devons arrêter les gobelins, au moins maintenant nous savons où ils vont apparaître, reste plus qu'à leurs tendre un piège. Ensuite nous nous occuperons de votre cousin, monsieur Malfoy.

-Qu'a-t-il pu promettre aux gobelins pour que ceux-ci le suivent si aisément ? Interroge Severus Snape en finissant sa tasse de thé que Pipistouille lui a servi pour la troisième fois.

-Harry, tu n'as rien mangé, essaye de boire un thé au moins !

-Pas faim, Siri, s'excuse le jeune homme qui retient une nausée dû aux potions qu'il a avalé hier.

-Je regrette de te le dire mais le chien à raison, Harry, approuve Snape.

-Le chien a un nom, Severus, râle Lucius. Alors sert-en !

-Je retourne m'allonger un peu, soupire le jeune enquêteur en sentant venir les ennuis. Je regarderai cette cheminée ce soir quand les lutins diaboliques quitteront ma tête.

-Je t'accompagne, je ne tiens pas à te ramasser au bas des escaliers, dit le professeur de potions en repoussant sa chaise en arrière. Et quitte cet air idiot Black ! Quoique tu auras du mal puisque c'est ton air habituel, celui qu'on voit tous les jours sur ta face de débile !

-Severus ! Rouspètent Lucius et Harry tournés tous les deux vers le rigide maître des potions de Poudlard qui étale un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres fines de Serpentard.

-Quoi ! J'ai rien fait !

Harry, vaincu par tant de mauvaise foi, attrape la main de l'homme vêtu de noir et le tire derrière lui avant que son parrain ne se jette sur lui. Le jeune sorcier est sûr que si les deux hommes restent dans la même pièce ils se jetteraient quelques sorts de leur cru ce qui amènerait immanquablement la ruine de la cuisine et deux corps qu'il faudrait réanimer à coup d'énervatum.

-Tu as de la chance, la chauve-souris, qu'Harry soit là pour que tu puisses te cacher derrière lui. Mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, hurle Sirius qui est maintenu d'une main ferme par Lucius Malfoy.

-Severus, ne répond pas, adjure le survivant. Quand Sirius commence on ne peut plus l'arrêter.

-Ouais ! Je sais, ricane Snape. C'est ça qui est bien avec le cabot. Je lance une insulte et lui perd son calme dans la seconde, déjà à Poudlard c'était comme ça.

-Si tu pouvais faire ça un autre jour ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Siri crier toute la journée dans mes oreilles.

-Tu as encore mal à la tête ? Demande l'homme inquiet.


	12. Une petite semaine tranquille

Une petite semaine tranquille.

Le soir venu Lucius n'y tient plus, voilà trois jours que Sirius évite les tête-à-tête avec lui, ça le rend fou. Mais par Merlin ! Que doit-il faire pour se faire pardonner ? Surtout que le fourbe Griffondor l'attise à un point que c'en n'est pas tolérable. Il en perd la tête, là ! Et bientôt il va en perdre son contrôle.

Hier encore il a osé se trémousser devant lui. Bon, un Sirius black ne se trémousse pas à proprement parler mais c'est tout comme, il a quand même remué ses fesses devant lui pour le provoquer ce satané animagus. Il l'a même aguiché en passant sa main caressante sur son entrejambe quand personne ne regardait.

Du coup il l'a imaginé sous lui se mouvant langoureusement et ça l'a rendu tellement dur, par Salazar ! Son pantalon était tellement serré que son sexe fortement comprimé menaçait de sortir de son boxer aux vus et aux sus de tous. Severus lui lançait des regards empreints de pitiés, et merde ! Il n'est pas dit que quelqu'un ait pitié de lui parce que son sexe est en manque de chaleur humaine.

-Sirius, prépares-toi, j'arrive, murmure le blond Serpentard en rejoignant la chambre du maraudeur en passant par la salle de bain.

Tant pis si le brun lui hurle dessus il le fera taire en se jetant sur ses lèvres et s'il ne veut pas les ouvrir il lui pincera si fort les tétons que sa bouche laissera passer sa langue et qu'il le fouillera indécemment tout en se frottant contre lui pour lui faire sentir son membre qui ne se dresse que pour lui.

-Sirius ? Appelle le blond en pénétrant dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

La chambre juste éclairée par le feu de la cheminée dont les ombres dansent sur les murs donne un air d'intimité à la pièce. L'homme blond regarde vers le lit et voit l'animagus endormi juste recouvert de son drap descendu sur ses hanches. Lucius subjugué par la vision érotique de la chose s'approche à pas lent et se repaît de cette image enchanteresse.

Sans un bruit, pour ne pas réveiller son bel endormi, le Serpentard se déshabille et laisse tomber sa robe de sorcier au bas de ses pieds. Sa chemise et son pantalon suivent le même chemin puis enfin le boxer qui libère une virilité déjà tendu et plus que prête pour l'usage qu'il veut en faire.

Lentement Lucius monte sur le lit, fait descendre le drap et laisse partir un souffle de sa gorge qui se serre quand il voit Sirius dans sa nudité la plus complète. Le blond s'assoit à califourchon sur son maraudeur juste à la hauteur de l'objet de sa convoitise, pose ses mains sur son torse et ferme les yeux sous les sensations extraordinaires qu'il ressent.

Lorsqu'il les ouvre de nouveau c'est pour tomber dans ceux de Sirius. Le bleu contre le gris.

-Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais venir, mon amour, murmure l'animagus avec sérieux. Mais là je dois dire que je suis heureux que tu aies attendu. Tu es tellement beau ainsi, assis sur moi, avec ton regard assombri de désir, chuchote Sirius. Tu incarnes le sexe, Lucius, tu respires le sexe, tu es le sexe et tout ce qui va avec.

-Tu m'attendais ? Alors toutes tes provocations, tes petits gestes ambigües, c'était pour m'attirer dans ton lit ? Tu sais que tu es un admirable coquin, Sirius Black ! Et si moi j'incarne le sexe, toi c'est la luxure, mon amour.

-Si je me souviens bien tu aimais ça avant. Tu vois je n'ai pas oublié, ajoute l'enquêteur mélancolique.

-Moi non plus, quoi que tu en penses chéri ! Tout est gravé dans ma mémoire.

-Alors je suppose que tu te souviens de ce qui me fait perdre la tête quand je suis dans tes bras ?

Lucius sourit et donne un petit coup de hanche vers le membre de Sirius pour lui faire sentir la rigidité du sien. L'animagus baisse les yeux vers leurs deux sexes réunis puis il s'assoit en se dégageant, laissant Lucius à la hauteur de sa virilité plus que réveillée.

-Tu aimes me voir à tes pieds, Sirius. Tu as toujours aimé ça, hein ! Avoue.

-J'avoue, ricane Black. Le grand Lucius Malfoy à genoux devant moi, la tête entre mes jambes pour me sucer amoureusement la queue. Il n'y a rien de plus exaltant je t'assure !

-Est-ce que tu crois que ça te tuerai d'être honnête et de dire simplement que tu aimes mes fellations parce que c'est moi qui te les fait et pas parce que je m'appelle Malfoy !

-Lucius, arrête de jacasser et prend-moi la ou bien je…….

Lucius tire d'un coup sec Sirius par les jambes pour le rallonger sous lui, sans laisser au brun le temps de se reprendre il lui écarte les jambes et en le regardant droit dans les yeux insère un doigt à l'intérieur de son corps. L'animagus pousse un feulement de plaisir, son sexe dur deux secondes avant reprend encore plus de vigueur et se met à suinter sous ce doigt qui le fouille avec délectation.

Lucius le retire assez vite, pas besoin d'en mettre un deuxième il veut que Sirius soit serré. L'homme veut sentir l'étroitesse de son amant quand il le prendra, sentir les chairs s'étirer sous son membre quand il se frayera un passage, voilà ce qu'il veut.

Les yeux de Sirius brillent, il devine, non ! Il sent l'envie de Lucius, il sent que le blond veut se mouvoir entre ses fesses serrées. Lucius aime ça, Lucius a toujours aimé ça, un postérieur qu'il doit forcer car même s'il use d'un lubrifiant le blond fantasme sur les derrières bien étroits.

L'animagus, sans que l'ancien mangemort ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, se retourne sur le ventre et surélève ses hanches. Deux mains impatientes les agrippent et les tirent en arriéré d'un geste vif.

Sirius se mord les lèvres quand le gland butte sur son entrée, il anticipe le plaisir qui lui brûle les reins et qui le fait durcir d'avantage. Il serre les poings de douleur quand Lucius le pénètre en une seule fois et s'arrête quand il est complètement à fond en poussant un soupir d'extase.

Malfoy, le beau Lucius Malfoy retient un sanglot tant l'émotion de refaire Sirius sien est forte. Voilà tellement longtemps qu'il le voulait et enfin ça y est, le brun est revenu entre ses bras et pour longtemps il espère.

Sirius halète, ses bras en tremblent, les coups de Lucius le déchirent, le plaisir se mêle à la douleur. Putain ! C'est si bon ! Ce sexe qui entre et qui sort sauvagement, qui le prend sans douceur, qui s'enfonce avec plaisir. Et les mains de Lucius qui lui pétrissent les hanches, et ses bourses qui frappent les siennes et qui répandent une onde de félicité dans tout son corps.

Le blond accélère encore, puis passe une de ses main sous le ventre de Sirius, la main qui sans douceur le branle au même rythme que ses coups. Sirius va venir, chaque assaut de Lucius le rend fou, il ne peut plus se retenir. Les vagues arrivent chaudes et puissantes entre les doigts de son amant qui sent l'étroitesse de Sirius se resserrer encore plus.

Alors Lucius se tend et se cambre pour éjaculer le plus loin possible dans son bien-aimé. Le blond pousse un cri rauque et ses doigts s'impriment dans la chair des hanches de l'homme soumit, qui se trouve sous lui.

-Restes-là, murmure Sirius en reposant sa tête entre ses bras et le derrière toujours surélevé.

-Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, amour, répond Lucius en déposant un baiser sur le dos de l'animagus. Mais là il le faut, sinon je risque de te reprendre de suite vu l'image charmante que tu me donnes ainsi courbé devant moi.

-Pervers va ! Ricane le brun.

-Peut-être, oui, mais tu aimes ça, non ? Demande Lucius en retirant son sexe de l'antre de son amant et en se couchant près de lui.

-C'est vrai, j'aime ça, susurre Sirius Black en se retournant et en prenant les lèvres de son blond qui répond aussitôt à l'invitation et qui d'un souple mouvement de hanches se retrouve une fois de plus sur l'animagus et frotte leurs sexes encore humides de leur ébat l'un contre l'autre.

-J'ai encore envie de toi, Siri, avoue Lucius.

-Ah ! Ça, sans aucun doute, sourit Sirius en posant sa main sur le membre volumineux d'un blond extatique qui pousse un gémissement quand le brun écarte les jambes et se caresse lascivement pour réduire son blondinet à une chose très, mais alors très excité.

-Cette fois-ci je veux prendre mon temps, te savourer en douceur, chuchote l'ancien mangemort. Je veux te redécouvrir et caresser chaque centimètre de ta peau, je veux te voir gémir et crier mon nom.

-Aime-moi, Lucius, tu m'as tant manqué, j'ai tellement espéré ce momentoù tu reviendrais vers moi que j'en devenais fou à force d'y croire.

Dans la chambre des bruits résonnent, des soupirs, des cris, des plaintes, puis ils s'estompent pour ne laisser que des souffles légers qui apaisent les corps de deux hommes endormis entremêles dans un désordre indescriptible.

Dans une autre chambre un Griffondor et un Serpentard se reposent eux aussi d'avoir abusé du sexe. Là aussi les corps sont effondrés d'avoir jouis avec tant d'ardeur et ce plusieurs fois de suite. Severus ne lâche pas la main du plus jeune quand il ferme les yeux et s'endort tranquille contre lui.

Demain ils doivent mettre au point leur piège pour les gobelins, mais pour l'instant il profite du moment présent et tenir la main d'Harry est un de ces moments qu'il aime particulièrement. C'est ainsi qu'il le tient depuis trois nuits et c'est ainsi qu'il continuera à le tenir pour longtemps encore.

Le matin suivant trouvent les quatre hommes fatigués. En arrivant dans la cuisine Belbouille ricane en voyant leurs mines défaites et Plantain envoie à Algard des bisous baveux pour se gausser des sorciers dont les yeux sont encore à moitiés fermés. Grassouille s'esclaffe en voyant la mimique des autres nains ce qui fait tressauter sa bedaine imposante et tomber son morceau de cake sur la table, morceau qu'il se hâte de ramasser et d'engloutir à toute vitesse en manquant de s'étouffer.

-Si personne n'arrête ces idiots, s'énerve Lucius Malfoy, il risque d'arriver un malheur !

-Laisse-les tranquille Lucius, rétorque Sirius. C'est de bonne guerre après tout !

-Ouais, ajoute Harry en plongeant son nez dans sa tasse de thé. Sirius a raison, ajoute le jeune Griffondor en baillant bruyamment.

-Lucius, assieds-toi, surenchérit le maître des potions. Pense que notre séjour n'est pas fini et qu'il peut se passer beaucoup de chose d'ici là.

-Mon ami, tu me réconfortes dans l'amitié que peuvent avoir deux serpentards, pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'étais seul.

-Si tu comptes sur ton Griffondor pour te soutenir et ben t'es pas dans de beaux draps ! Ajoute perfide Snape qui reçoit un regard en coin de Harry qui signifie que quoiqu'il fasse Severus gardera toujours ses habitudes de Serpentard.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Griffondor ? Râle l'animagus en regardant Snape, l'œil étincelant de colère.

-Non le cabot, mais tu vas me le dire, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer vous deux !

-Monsieur Potter a raison, vos chamailleries sont malvenues et puériles.

-Lucius, si tu surveillais mieux le chien on n'en serait pas là !

-Messieurs, messieurs voyons ! Tente d'apaiser Mélicys. Vous n'allez quand-même pas vous chamailler pour si peu ?

-Excusez-les Mélicys, ce sont encore de grands enfants et parfois ils leurs arrivent d'oublier leurs âges.

-Je vois ça, monsieur Harry, j'ai le même problème voyez-vous !

-Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte, sourit Harry magnanime.

-Belbouille, Plantain, Algard, Grassouille, n'avez-vous pas du travail qui vous attend ? Disparaissez vilains garnements et que je ne vous entende pas aujourd'hui ! Ordonne le petit professeur qui voix doucereuse qui trahie ses propos sévères.

Lucius ricane en les voyant passer devant lui, Algard lui fait une grimace comique et Belbouille soulève sa lèvre en coin tandis que Plantain l'ignore superbement.

-Lucius !

-Oui, qui a-t-il ?

-Je te signale que nous avons une discussion sérieuse là !

-Bon, puisque nous sommes tous là nous devons nous mettre d'accord pour la prochaine invasion de gobelins messieurs.

-Et que suggérez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? Demande le blond pour faire voir qu'il suit la conversation.

-Je vais demander à jack de surveiller l'horloge du grenier et de nous avertir aussitôt que les mécanismes apparaissent, nous devons aussi poster plusieurs personne près de la cheminée, Sirius et moi nous nous en occuperons puisque c'est notre travaille.

-Severus et moi resterons avec vous, ces gobelins sont quand même une dizaine et vous savez qu'ils sont hargneux quand on les agresse. Si vous n'êtes que deux vous n'en viendrez pas à bout tout seul.

-Merci de votre confiance, monsieur Malfoy, plaisante Harry. Mais je crois que je sais encore me défendre et Siri aussi.

-Je n'en doute pas mais quatre baguettes valent mieux que deux !

-D'accord, souffle le jeune homme qui sait que quoiqu'il dise Lucius et Severus s'inviteront quand même.

La journée se passe en préparatifs pour les nuits qui arrivent. Harry rejoint Jack Beurk dans les combles pour le mettre au courant de leur plan et lui demander s'il veut bien les avertir si quelque chose ce passe. Auquel cas le fantôme devra sans tarder les mettre au courant pour qu'ils puissent, sans perdre de temps et sans laisser aux gobelins la possibilité de riposter, les arrêter tous ensemble dans un même sort.

Jack approuve et lui assure qu'avec sa capacité à traverser les murs il sera ainsi plus rapide pour les avertir et mettre ces renégats hors d'état de nuire. Le seul problème sera d'attraper ce cousin qui sera aux abords du manoir, et dehors il fera nuit à cette heure-là. Comment vont-ils faire pour mettre la main dessus ?

-On verra à ce moment-là, jack, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne m'échappera pas ce lascar.

-En effet, je pense qu'il n'a aucune chance avec un Harry Potter aux trousses, pouffe l'ancêtre des Vladdisky. Cependant je suis désolé de voir qu'il s'agit d'un membre de ma famille qui agit ainsi, ce n'est pas très honorable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Monsieur le fantôme, dit pompeusement le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Vous avez des ancêtres et des héritiers et des futurs héritiers qui valent bien plus que tous les Igor réunis. Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête pour une pomme pourrie ça n'en vaut pas le coup.

-Je crois bien que vous avez raison et puis ce Malfoy a l'air pas mal, hein ?

-Lucius est parfait, avance Harry. Il n'a pas toujours était comme ça mais on peut dire que maintenant tout va bien. Et puis avec son nouveau compagnon je pense qu'il ne peut que s'arranger.

Harry voit la mélancolie s'installer sur le visage du fantôme, celui-ci souffle douloureusement et disparaît dans un mur sans ajouter un mot. Le jeune homme qui devine pourquoi se jure d'avoir une petite conversation avec Tataragne afin de déterminer s'il peut soulager la tristesse de Jack.

Harry pense qu'il serait bien qu'il trouve où habitait l'ancienne promise de Jack et peut-être lui ramener un souvenir ou un portrait peint à la main, quelque chose qui soulagerait la peine du fantôme. Oui, il faut qu'il fasse ça.


	13. Les soupçons se confirment

Les soupçons se confirment.

Severus et Lucius embusqués dans le bistrot face à la maison d'Igor Vladdisky enveloppés dans leurs capes noires, surveillent de près la porte d'entrée de l'homme pour tenter d'apercevoir les allées et venues telles que des petites ombres comme des gobelins par exemple. Ben quoi ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, c'est pas ce qu'on dit d'habitude ?

C'est vrai que c'est idiot d'espérer que Vladdisky fasse venir chez lui ces êtres affreux que sont les gobelins, mais bon ! L'homme peut être un fieffé voleur ça n'empêche qu'il peut être stupide aussi. Et puis s'il se retrouve sans argent et qu'il est un besoin urgent de s'en approprier il va certainement faire des erreurs. On ne fait rien de bon dans la précipitation.

Lucius, qui a entendu des rumeurs en ville courant sur son cousin comme quoi celui-ci doit encore des sommes astronomique à ses créanciers, est sûr de son fait. L'homme va se précipiter et tomber dans le piège, fait comme un rat, le russe !

Voici deux jours qu'ils passent leur temps à épier la maison et les environs, pour l'instant ils n'ont rien vu d'inhabituelle. Enfin c'est pas comme s'ils connaissaient les habitudes du cousin de Lucius puisqu'ils le fréquentent peu ou pas, pense Snape. Mais une petite silhouette se remarque assez vite et s'il y en a plusieurs alors là il n'y a plus aucun doute.

Par Salazar Serpentard ! Ils doivent quand même se rencontrer ou communiquer ces comploteurs. Lucius et lui n'ont pas vu l'ombre d'une chouette ou d'un hibou ou de n'importe quels oiseaux survoler la maison ou déposer un parchemin par un quelconque interstice.

Quand à savoir s'il a reçu du monde par la cheminée pas possible de le deviner à moins d'aller le demander directement au cousin Igor. Là pour le coup ils se reçoivent un sort douloureux avant d'avoir pu mettre un pied dans la demeure et l'autre saura ainsi qu'il est surveillé et que le moindre faux pas lui coûtera cher.

Severus avale une gorgée de bieraubeurre au drôle de goût. Quoi, Une bieraubeurre russe ça existe au moins ! se demande le maître des potions. Ils ne risquent rien à boire ce truc qui ne ressemble en rien à celui de chez eux ! Il n'y aurait pas de la vodka là dedans d'ailleurs !

Severus Snape en est là de ses réflexions intenses quand il s'étouffe presque avec son verre quand Lucius lui pose une question personnelle qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'ils font en ce moment.

-C'est sérieux toi et Potter ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par sérieux ? Aboie le professeur de potions en reposant son verre un peu trop vivement sur la table du bistrot faisant se retourner quelques têtes curieuses vers eux.

-Sérieux ! Je ne peux pas mieux dire, Severus. Vas-tu rester avec lui quand nous retournerons en Angleterre ou le laisseras-tu lâchement tomber ?

-Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le laisser partir, Lucius, s'énerve l'homme qui n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse faire une chose pareille ! Et puis c'est quoi ces questions ?

-Pas difficile, mon ami, juste de la curiosité, répond le blond en prenant un air blasé. Tu mettais tant de haine dans tes propos contre lui que je me demande encore comment il a pu t'accepter aussi facilement dans sa vie. Tu l'as presque détruit et je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que si tu le quittes il ne s'en remettra pas cette fois.

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient Lucius, et tranquillise le cabot qui t'a demander de me questionner, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de quitter Harry.

-Je le dirais à Sirius, ça le rassurera, il se fait du souci pour son filleul et pour dire vrai il aimerait discuter avec toi, avoue le blond qui mine de rien se demande si Severus ne va pas lui sauter à la gorge pour oser lui demander une chose pareille.

L'homme brun souffle d'agacement et laisse son regard errer sur la salle lançant de temps à autre une œillade d'agacement quand un curieux s'avise de les regarder un peu trop longuement avant de revenir à celui de Lucius.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! D'accord, dis-lui que s'il veut discuter je serais tout ouïe.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? Sourit victorieux le blond.

-Lucius, j'aurais cette conversation avec lui parce que je le désire, pas parce que j'y suis obligé. Alors arrête avec ton sourire en coin comme si tu venais de me piéger. Je ne capitule pas face aux Griffondors et encore moins devant un Sirius Black.

-J'en suis sûr, Severus, c'est clair comme de l'eau de source. Un Severus Snape ne capitule jamais devant un Griffondor.

-Ouais, moque-toi !

-Severus, regarde ! Dis le blond d'une voix urgente en regardant au dehors.

Les deux hommes discrètement guettent la petite silhouette qui entre furtivement dans la maison d'Igor Vladdisky. Lucius lance un regard de connivence au maître des potions qui ne quitte pas la porte qui vient de se refermer sur la personne bien encapuchonné pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas.

-Je crois que ce soir nous allons avoir de la visite, Severus. Jubile l'homme blond

-Oui, je suis bien de ton avis, attendons de voir s'il reçoit une autre visite, ensuite nous irons avertir les autres.

Une heure plus tard les deux serpentards sortent du bar et transplanent pour le manoir où ils rendent compte de se qu'ils ont découvert. Bien sûr ce n'est pas une preuve indiscutable que les choses bougent ce soir, mais tous sont persuadés que les gobelins vont revenir cette nuit.

Lucius Malfoy profite que tout le monde se taise pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de Sirius. Le brun aux yeux bleus relève la tête et tout en opinant du chef regarde Severus Snape qui d'un hochement lui confirme les dires du blond.

Sirius décide de battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud et fait signe à Snape de lui suivre subtilement.

Comme si un Griffondor pouvait être discret, on aura tout vu ! Ricane le professeur. Enfin pour la subtilité Black repassera car rien n'a échappé au regard émeraude d'Harry qui se demande ce que Sirius a encore inventé.

Le professeur de potions suit l'animagus et tous les deux se rendent dans le bureau de Lucius, l'ancien mangemort méfiant lance un sort de silence sur la pièce une fois la porte refermée.

-Toujours aussi prévoyant, Snape ?

-Entre Harry et Lucius je préfère prendre les devants.

-Pas faux ! Ils sont aussi curieux l'un que l'autre.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire, black, sur ce je t'écoute, tu as à me parler paraît-il ?

-J'aimerai te parler de Harry, sans nous étriper si possible, ajoute le maraudeur en ricanant.

-Et de quoi veux-tu causer ?

L'animagus s'assoit tandis que Severus qui n'a pas chaud se rend près de la cheminée qu'il allume d'un geste négligeant de sa baguette.

-Que comptes-tu faire de Harry quand nous rentrerons en Angleterre ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette question ? Râle le bonhomme déjà agacé. Tu veux connaître mes intentions envers ton filleul ? En quoi ça te concerne, il est majeur il me semble !

-Il n'en reste pas moins que je suis son parrain et que j'ai des devoirs envers lui.

Le maître des potions a bien envie de rétorquer pour faire énerver Black mais ces deux idiots de Lucius et d'Harry trouveront encore le moyen de le lui faire payer.

-Je ne compte pas le quitter, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, répond froidement Snape en prenant place dans un fauteuil et en croisant ses jambes lentement.

-Pourquoi lui avoir fait subir tout ça ? Pourquoi pendant ces deux ans l'as-tu rabaissé, ignoré, insulté ?

Snape serre les accoudoirs du fauteuil, quel besoin ont-ils de lui rappeler ses actes et ses paroles ignobles.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ! Tu n'y es pas obligé, je voulais juste savoir c'est tout !

-Jalousie, prononce d'une voix forte, Severus. Je crevais de jalousie Black, c'est une maladie vicieuse qui te ronge de l'intérieur et qui te rend infect avec celui que tu aimes.

-De la jalousie ! Vous vous êtes querellés pendant deux ans parce que tu étais jaloux, s'offusque l'animagus. Mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu pouvais pas prendre tes responsabilités et lui avouer tes sentiments tout de suite ?

-Avouer quoi ! Eructe Snape. Qu'un type beaucoup plus vieux que lui et qui de surcroît lui a saboté ses jeunes années à Poudlard, un type qui n'a rien de beau ou d'élégant l'aime à en crever. Tu me voyais lui dire ça !

-Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu risquais s'il avait dit non, à part une claque dans la gueule ?

-Une humiliation de plus, Black, souffle l'homme.

-Et quoi ! C'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas habitué !

-Ben justement, humilié je l'ai assez été et puis humilié par Harry c'aurait été…….

-Plus douloureux, chuchote Sirius qui comprend soudain l'inquiétude et le silence du Serpentard.

-Il ne me semblait pas malheureux avec tous ces jeunes hommes qui tournaient autour de lui, il y en avait une flopée, ça me rendait fou, j'en crevais Black !

-Des jeunes gens que je ramenais moi-même, Snape.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en savais !

-Je le faisais pour qu'il oublie l'autre homme, celui qu'il l'obligeait à boire ces potions, celui pour qui Harry étouffait ses sanglots la nuit, celui pour qui il perdait goût à la vie un peu chaque jour davantage.

Le maître des potions se lève mal à l'aise.

-Tu n'as rien contre notre relation donc ?

-J'ai bien rué au début, mais de voir Harry aussi heureux m'a fait comprendre que finalement tu es un type bien, Severus Snape.

-Ouais, ne te force surtout pas Black.

-On va être amené à se rencontrer souvent, je pense que pour Harry et Lucius on devrait pouvoir s'entendre.

-Si tu ne me lances pas des piques toutes les secondes et des remarques vaseuses je veux bien tenter le coup. Pour Harry et Lucius !

Sur ces bons mots Snape quitte la pièce. Sirius sourit, un premier pas vers une réconciliation est amorcé. Reste plus qu'à être patient et laisser les choses se faire toutes seules.

Dans la journée la souricière se met en place dans les moindres détailles. Harry, Sirius, Severus et Lucius cachés dans la salle à manger dans divers endroits. Jack le fantôme avec Tataragne dans le grenier à surveiller si les rouages de l'horloge apparaissent et auquel cas les en avertir sur le champ pour qu'ils puissent se préparer à prendre les gobelins dans le traquenard qu'ils ont mis au point.

Pour ce qui est des nains, Harry leur a suggéré de rester dans la cuisine et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Seuls Mélicys et Algard doivent, s'ils le veulent bien, essayer de repérer Igor Vladdisky au dehors mais en aucun cas de s'en approcher. Rester discret afin de ne pas l'effaroucher, il ne faut pas que le russe se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Harry veut pouvoir l'attraper sans problème, dans la neige ce ne sera pas facile mais il pense y arriver quand même.

Le soir venu, vers les dix-heures-trente, les hommes prennent leurs positions. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, sauf celles de la cuisine et de quelques chambres pour tromper l'ennemi.

Harry et Severus sont chacun embusqués face à la cheminée, juste séparée par la table, accroupis dans le noir près d'une haute armoire où repose de la vaisselle poussiéreuse. Sirius et Lucius, sont eux postés de chaque côté de la cheminée mais bien en arrière, impossible pour qui sort de l'âtre des les apercevoir.

Le jeune homme, la baguette à la main, sur le qui-vive, dont les yeux brillent de bonheur, se dit que dans quelques heures cette enquête sera finie. Là il a envie de rire et de danser, un sourire idiot ne quitte pas ses lèvres depuis tout à l'heure. En faite depuis que Severus lui a demandé de vivre avec lui.

Quand Severus est sortie du bureau où il était entré avec Sirius une demi-heure plus tôt l'homme avait le regard sombre. Le survivant avait paniqué, que s'étaient dits les deux hommes ? Pourvu que son parrain n'ait pas été trop dur !

Puis tranquillement Snape s'était rapproché de Harry et en le prenant par la main l'avait entraîné dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme avait sa main moite de trouille prisonnière de celle de Severus, et s'il le traînait là-haut pour lui dire qu'il le quittait ? Et s'il lui disait qu'il en avait assez de lui ! Que ce n'était qu'un malentendu !

Non, pas ça ! Pas comme ça ! Harry se surpris à se dégager de la main sécurisante de cet homme si charismatique. Il restait là les bras ballants au milieu du couloir alors que Severus se retournait pour voir pourquoi il l'avait lâché.

-Harry ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire, ça peut attendre un autre jour, je t'en supplie ! Severus, ne me fait pas ça.

Le Griffondor avait bouché ses oreilles avec la paume de ses mains, fortement, presque avec dureté. Il ne voulait rien entendre, pas aujourd'hui, en faite jamais !

-Ca quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. De quoi as-tu peur ? Lui avait demandé l'homme incrédule devant tant de détresse.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas répondu, il avait contourné le Serpentard et il s'était précipité vers sa chambre. Le maître des potions l'avait suivit, Harry était debout, hagard et perdu au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés et la tête baissée.

L'homme s'était approché doucement et l'avait pris dans ses bras, le Griffondor s'y était agrippé désespérément, il respirait avidement les parfums de son amant avant que ceux-ci ne lui soit arrachés.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as, Harry, répond s'il te plait ?

Le garçon a repris son souffle, il n'osait lever la tête, les yeux noirs lui disaient tellement de choses quand il les regardait.

-Tu vas me quitter, n'est-ce pas ? A-t-il susurré le nez contre la robe du professeur.

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je voulais bien te demander quelque chose mais pas que je voulais te quitter, Harry. Je voulais savoir si ça te disait de venir vivre avec moi après ta mission dans ce pays glacial, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, prends ton temps, avait ajouté Severus Snape qui craignait un non définitif.

-Oui !

-Oui ? Tu acceptes ?

-J'accepte de vivre avec toi, n'importe où, où que tu veuilles aller j'irais, je te suivrais au bout du monde, Severus.

-Alors tout est bien, mon amour, avait murmuré l'ancien mangemort en cueillant les lèvres quémandeuses d'un Harry Potter fou de joie.


	14. L'embuscade

L'embuscade.

Tataragne encoigné contre un mur dans la pièce où se situe l'horloge voit les serpents sur le blason se mettre à remuer paresseusement. Le nain tient compagnie au fantôme pour cette mission très importante que monsieur Harry leur a confié, le petit homme se gonfle d'importance, avant on ne lui aurait pas donné une responsabilité comme celle-ci. Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose Tataragne est fier de participer à la capture des gobelins.

Jack se redresse de toute sa hauteur de fantôme et surexcité surveille sans quitter la pendule des yeux si les rouages apparaissent comme ils le devraient ce soir. L'horloge indique vingt-deux heures cinquante-huit minutes.

Jack Beurk frétille, son nez en forme de champignon tremblote, un sourire de contentement déforme son visage pourtant déjà disgracieux. C'est pour ce soir, dans exactement deux minutes, calcul le fantôme en lui même. L'attente paraît longue et puis l'esprit voit peu à peu les rouages, au début imprécis, se faire de plus en plus consistant.

Le nain se rapproche curieux puis sursaute quand il entend les onze coups retentir un par un pendant que le fantôme file comme un dératé à travers les murs et que Tataragne remis de sa surprise compte les coups résonner dans la petite pièce.

Le spectre se faufile et glisse comme une ombre entre les briques, la plomberie du manoir et les pierres. Il descend les plafonds à vive allure et arrive juste près du vaisselier à côté de la tête de Harry.

-L'horloge sonne ses onze coups, monsieur Potter. Ils ne vont pas tarder, lui apprend-il, heureux de servir à quelque chose.

-Très bien ! Merci Jack, rejoignez vite Tataragne et ne bougez pas de là-haut.

-J'y vais, monsieur Potter. Bon courage, ajoute le fantôme en disparaissant prestement par le même chemin que par celui qu'il est descendu il n'y a pas deux minutes.

Les autres hommes ont vu le revenant, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir, les gobelins ne sont pas loin. Un léger bruit comme un cliquetis provenant de la cheminée se fait entendre et les avertissent de l'intrusion imminente des voleurs. Les hommes se tiennent parés, prêt à sauter sur les intrus afin de les neutraliser.

Lucius Malfoy sent la fin de ses ennuis en Russie arriver à grand pas, Igor, son cousin, ne va pas s'en remettre.

Une dizaine de petites ombres furtives et toutes habillées de noir sortent de la cheminée. Harry avait raison, un pan du mur au fond de l'âtre c'est ouvert pour les laisser passer. Les gobelins malins et méfiants traversent la salle à manger calmement et silencieusement sur la pointe de leurs grands pieds.

Lucius et Sirius brandissent leurs baguettes sans leur laisser le temps de réagir et envoient un lumos très puissant qui aveugle partiellement les créatures pendant que Harry et Severus leurs lancent un sort de ligotage qui les envoie tous au sol aussi serré que des saucissons dans leurs peaux.

Quand le Griffondor aux yeux verts et aux cheveux indisciplinés voit que Lucius, Sirius et Severus ont les choses bien en main et discutent de se qu'ils doivent faire des gobelins et ce, sans s'occuper de Harry ni de ce qu'il pourrait en penser. Le jeune sorcier fonce vers la porte d'entrée, l'enquête n'est pas encore terminée, il y a un certain Igor Vladdisky à attraper et celui-là est plus malin peut-être que des gobelins.

-Alors ? demande-t-il à Mélicys et à Algard qui sont toujours postés près de la grande porte fenêtre à surveiller si le cousin de Malfoy est bien dehors.

-Nous avons vu une silhouette derrière le grand arbre là-bas, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse du cousin de monsieur Malfoy.

Harry n'écoute pas plus avant les explications des petits hommes, il ouvre la lourde porte et se faufile à l'extérieur dans le froid glacial de l'hiver. Un rai de lune lui permet heureusement de voir où il met les pieds. Malheureusement le russe doit l'apercevoir et cela risque de le desservir dangereusement. Une seule solution, courir et vite pour le poursuivre.

Le Griffondor, malgré la neige épaisse et traîtresse se hâte. Ses pas s'enfoncent dans la poudreuse fraîche qui vient de tomber, pourtant il arrive assez rapidement près du grand arbre désigné par les deux nains. Le jeune homme jubile, plus loin il voit Igor Vladdisky s'enfuir, un long manteau de fourrure sur le dos, ses pieds semblent survoler le sol.

Par Merlin ! Cet homme a-t-il des ailes ? Ou a-t-il l'habitude de courir dans la neige, surtout avec un lourd manteau sur le dos.

Harry s'élance la baguette à la main. Des gerbes blanches remontent derrières lui, à chaque fois qu'il lève un pied des milliers de cristaux survolent les airs et miroitent attirés par les rayons de la lune. L'homme perd du terrain mais malin il louvoie entre les arbres du parc, il essaye de gagner du temps néanmoins Harry est plus rapide.

Au loin des hurlements se font entendre. Et merde ! Les loups ! Pourquoi les ont-ils pris en chasse ? Qu'est-ce qui leur prend à ceux-là, vraiment ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une meute de loups hurlants et féroces aux trousses.

Le survivant les entend arriver, les cris se rapprochent. Harry redouble d'ardeur malgré un point de côté qui commence à l'agacer, pas envie de se faire bouffer, c'est qu'il y tient à ses fesses lui !

Igor Vladdisky peste, l'homme derrière lui est toujours à ses basques, pire qu'un crampon comme ces gnomes de jardin dont on ne peut jamais se débarrasser. Ce foutu Lucius lui a tendu un piège, il aurait dû se méfier du blond, son cousin n'a pas une réputation de tendre, on dit même qu'il peut faire disparaître des personnes qui lui nuisent et qu'on n'en retrouve jamais la trace.

Le russe tombe, ses mains se retrouvent plantées dans la neige, son visage aussi d'ailleurs. Il se relève aussi vite qu'il le peut, retire son manteau de fourrure, le jette à terre et reprend sa course. L'homme ne se rend pas compte que l'écart entre lui et Harry se rapproche, l'enquêteur est juste derrière lui et après lui les loups qui grognent et qui bavent littéralement sur ses talons.

Leurs pattes soutiennent la cadence, les oreilles sont rejetées en arrière et leurs queues servent de balanciers. Le poil touffu brille par le gèle qui c'est déposé sur la fourrure des bêtes. Les mâchoires légèrement ouvertes laissent voir des crocs impressionnant qui ne doit pas faire bon sentir se refermer sur son bras ou sa cuisse.

Le chef de la meute s'arrête subitement, les autres l'imitent, Harry ne se retourne pas pour voir ce que les loups ont trouvés de plus d'intéressant qu'eux, il continue de courir profitant du sursit qu'ils lui donnent.

Pourtant s'il s'était retourné il aurait vu un vieux loup gris renifler et tourner autour d'un manteau de fourrure de la même couleur que la toison de ses congénères et là il aurait compris pourquoi les loups les coursaient. À savoir aussi si Vladdisky a abandonné le manteau parce qu'il lui pesait ou a-t-il compris que les loups avaient senti l'odeur de la mort sur ce manteau qu'il portait ?

Le jeune homme n'a qu'à tendre la main pour attraper le russe, il entend son souffle qui se fait laborieux, Harry devine que la zone de transplanage que le cousin de Lucius veut atteindre n'est pas loin.

Il faut qu'il le saisisse avant qu'il n'y arrive sinon l'autre s'évaporera dans la nature et là adieu ! Ils ne pourront plus mettre la main dessus, il aura fait foirer l'enquête et ça il ne veut pas le permettre.

Un coup de chance, un coup du destin, allez savoir, le Griffondor ne se pose pas la question. Le russe vient de chuter une nouvelle fois dans la neige et peine à se relever. La tête baissée il souffle, affaibli et misérable dans sa fuite, le russe sait qu'il a perdu la partie, quoiqu'il fasse il sait qu'il est perdu.

Harry le rejoint en deux pas et brandit sa baguette mais épuisé, les mains sur les genoux pliés en deux, il ne peut sortir un mot. Sa poitrine lui fait mal, sa gorge aussi, là il boirait bien un peu de whisky-pur-feu, juste un peu, de quoi le requinquer le temps de mettre l'autre hors d'état de nuire pour un bon moment.

Les deux hommes soufflent et reprennent leurs respirations dans de grandes expirations qui laissent des panaches de fumées s'évanouir dans les airs. Les côtes douloureuses, le survivant ferme les yeux deux secondes, l'autre en profite pour agiter sa baguette vers lui.

Avant que le jeune sorcier n'arrive à prononcer le sortilège pour se défendre le voleur prend la parole d'une voix erratique, le souffle toujours court.

-Laissez-moi partir, demande le russe. On ne se connaît pas, je ne vous aie rien fait !

-Je fais mon travail, monsieur Vladdisky. Lucius Malfoy m'a engagé pour retrouver un voleur et je viens de lui mettre la main au collet.

-Je vous donnerais de l'or, beaucoup d'or, propose Igor. Faites comme-ci vous ne m'aviez pas vu et vous deviendrez riche.

-J'ai ce qu'il me faut chez moi, pas besoin d'or. J'ai quelque chose de plus précieux que tous vos galions.

Tout en parlant les deux hommes ne se rendent pas compte que la meute de loups les a encerclée. Les grognements et les hurlements ont cessés, les bêtes se campent bien droites sur leurs pattes. Les oreilles sont biens quillées et des fumerolles de chaleurs sortent de leurs corps et forment comme une sorte de brume donnant un aspect irréel à la scène.

Le jeune homme grelotte, idiot comme il est il n'a pas pensé à se couvrir plus chaudement avant de partir. Une chemise et un pull n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une tenue adaptée pour se promener par moins quarante. Heureusement que le fait de courir l'a réchauffé mais maintenant il sent le froid se faire insidieux et pénétrer ses os qui se glacent.

-Lâchez votre baguette, monsieur Vladdisky. Je crois bien que les loups sont là pour vous.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Ils peuvent en avoir après vous aussi !

-Disons que j'ai un pressentiment et que votre baguette représente pour eux une menace.

-Et pourquoi sont-ils là ces loups ? Je les ai exterminés il y a quelques années. Pourquoi sont-ils revenus, demande l'homme affolé regardant ces bêtes qui recommencent à grogner.

-Donnez-moi votre baguette et suivez-moi, sortons d'ici sans mouvements brusques.

Le russe secoue négativement la tête et agite sa baguette devant les loups cette fois.

Le chef de la meute s'avance, un loup imposant aux poils gris à l'œil vif mais aux multiples cicatrices qui parcourent ses flancs et son dos.

-Etes-vous bien sûr de tous les avoir éliminé Vladdisky ? N'en avez-vous pas laissé un vivant, parce que je crois bien qu'au moins un a réchappé à votre tuerie et que celui-là se trouve devant vous en ce moment.

Le jeune homme qu'on appelle aussi le survivant regarde le vieux loup. Les yeux bleus de l'animal le sondent, la bête et l'humain restent ainsi une minute sans bouger. Le russe en profite pour tenter une sortie vite avorté par le reste de la meute qui se rapproche un peu plus du tueur de loups.

Harry rengaine sa baguette, bon sang ! Il a de plus en plus froid. Si Severus lui donne un bon coup de pied au cul pour avoir oublié sa lourde cape et bien il le laissera faire de bon cœur. Ça lui apprendra ! Il espère quand même que le coup de pied sera suivit d'un baiser et pourquoi pas d'une chaude étreinte sous la douceur de la couette de son lit.

Le jeune homme recule à pas lent sans quitter le chef de meute des yeux. Les autres derrières lui s'écartent et le laissent passer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Panique le russe qui tente de le suivre.

-A votre place je ne bougerais pas, Vladdisky. Vous avez des comptes à rendre, aux loups d'abord à vos parents ensuite.

-Mes parents sont morts !

-Je sais, puisque vous les avez tués !

-Ces fous ne voulaient pas me donner mon héritage, je les aie suppliés mais ils ont refusés catégoriquement. J'avais des tueurs sur le dos, il fallait que je les paye sans ça j'étais mort !

-Je vous plains, vous êtes un homme mauvais. Je crois que vous ne méritez pas la prison cela serait trop doux pour vous. En faite ! Ajoute Harry. Je crois que je vais vous laisser ici, avec eux, dit l'enquêteur en désignant les loups.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Ils feront justice, continue Harry. La justice des êtres simples car celle des hommes ne sera pas à la mesure de vos crimes.

Le survivant tourne le dos au russe et sans un regard en arrière quitte la clairière. Aussitôt qu'il se retrouve sous le couvert des arbres un cri épouvantable retentit derrière lui, des grognements sauvages et rancuniers parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le jeune homme soupire, justice est faite.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il pèle là ! Ricane Harry. S'il ne veut pas finir en glaçon il a intérêt à allonger le pas.

-Tu n'as rien oublié avant de partir dans le froid, mon amour ? Murmure une voix sortie de derrière un arbre.

-Severus ! Tu m'as suivi ?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser seul dans cette forêt immense ! Et tout ça en poursuivant un assassin dangereux et en plus poursuivit par une horde de loups en colères. Tu me prends pour un inconscient ? Râle d'une voix faussement sévère Snape en déposant un manteau épais sur le dos de son amant.

-Heu ! Non pas un inconscient, un homme amoureux, oui, certainement, sourit Harry.

-Oui, un homme amoureux, susurre Snape en prenant le jeune sorcier dans ses bras et en déposant sur ses lèvres un doux baiser.

-Allez garnement ! On rentre, tu es complètement gelé.

-Tu vas pouvoir me réchauffer dans ce cas !

-Sais pas si tu le mérites !

-Alors si j'attrape un rhume ce sera de ta faute !

-Ben tiens !

-J'ai quand même terriblement froid aux pieds, se plaint l'enquêteur en faisant la moue.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as froid que là ? Demande Severus Snape en faisant glisser son regard sur le corps magnifique du Griffondor.

-Ben maintenant que tu le demandes……..

-On rentre et plus vite que ça, morveux ! Et ne viens pas te plaindre de la manière dont je vais te réchauffer !

-Aucune chance, tu peux me croire. Heu ! Severus attend ! Comment tu vas me réchauffer dis-moi, tu me vas pas me jeter sous la douche, hein ! Parce que là c'est pas du jeu, je te signale. Moi je veux que ce soit tes mains qui me réchauffe et ton corps aussi, hey ! Tu as entendu ?

-J'ai entendu, pas besoin de crier. Rentrons et je vais te faire voir comment ton corps va s'embraser, comment certaines parties de ta personne vont devenir rouge, comment tes joues vont s'empourprées de désir.


	15. Un souvenir éternel

Un souvenir éternel.

Harry profite que tout le monde soit sorti de la cuisine, même Pipistouille, pour se rapprocher de Tataragne qui récure au fond de son assiette le reste de chocolat que le cuisinier lui a donné en rab. Le nain passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en essuyer le plus possible sans en perdre une miette puis finit par passer la manche de sa veste dessus pour en effacer les quelques traces restantes.

-Tataragne, commence Harry en s'asseyant près du nain qui se tord subitement les doigts d'angoisse. Je sais que tu restes souvent avec Jack dans le grenier le soir pour lui tenir compagnie.

Le petit bonhomme secoue la tête de haut en bas en se calant un peu mieux sur sa chaise attendant patiemment le reste de la phrase qui ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Te parle-t-il parfois de son ancienne promise ? Celle pour qui il a perdu la vie !

Tataragne sourit et opine encore une fois.

-T'a-t-il déjà dit son nom ? Ou alors l'endroit où elle habitait ?

Hochement de tête positif de la part du nain dont les cheveux sous la vigueur du oui laissent partie quelques broussailles sur le sol de la cuisine et le rend encore plus décoiffé qu'avant.

-Peux-tu me donner ces renseignements ? Demande Harry qui espère que le nain a une bonne mémoire.

Là, Tataragne un peu perdu regarde autour de lui.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, lui explique le jeune sorcier. Tu as bien dû remarquer que Jack va mal ces jours-ci n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensé qu'en me rendant chez cette femme, enfin de sa famille plutôt, j'aurais pu ramener un portrait d'elle à Jack, un souvenir en quelques sortes ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le petit bonhomme applaudit vigoureusement. Il est heureux qu'Harry s'occupe de son ami qui se morfond dans son grenier comme une âme en peine, ce qu'il est d'ailleurs.

-Il n'y a que toi qui le connais bien qui puisse m'aider, ajoute le sorcier pour finir de convaincre l'ami du fantôme.

Harry se tait quand il voit le frère de Mélicys ouvrir la bouche. Le jeune homme surpris entend une petite voix fluette lui répondre avec hésitation.

-Il a dit, chuchote le nain aux cheveux hirsutes et emmêlés et à la barbe tressée qu'elle s'appelait Gabriella Strollsky. Sa mère était anglaise, elle habitait au manoir des Strollsky pas très loin d'ici. En vérité c'est le domaine après celui de monsieur Malfoy à environ soixante kilomètres au sud.

-Merci Tataragne, Jack a en toi un ami fidèle. Je vais me rendre là-bas, mais pas un mot au fantôme n'est-ce pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu si je ne trouve rien ou si on ne me laisse pas entrer.

-Le manoir est en ruine, plus personne n'habite dans la demeure, ajoute l'aimable Tataragne.

-Tataragne ! le rappelle Harry en le voyant se lever et partir à son travail. Tu devrais dire à Mélicys que tu reparles de nouveau, ton frère sera vraiment content de savoir ça !

Le petit bonhomme hausse les épaules puis sort de la cuisine. Harry satisfait de lui décide d'aller chercher son éclair-de-feu et de se rendre sans perdre de temps chez les Strollsky, même s'il n'y a plus personne peut-être trouvera-t-il dans les ruines quelque chose d'intéressant même s'il n'y croit pas trop.

Le jeune enquêteur monte les marches du hall deux par deux et se dirige vers sa chambre en courant, il ouvre la porte à la volée et d'un accio fait venir son balai entre ses mains.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as décidé de faire comme bêtise encore ? Le coupe dans son élan Severus Snape qui sort de la salle de bain torse nu.

-Pourquoi une bêtise ? S'indigne Harry qui lâche son éclair et qui se précipite dans les bras de son amant juste pour le plaisir de le sentir contre lui.

-Où vas-tu ? Murmure l'homme dans les cheveux d'Harry. Si tu sors de ce manoir je t'accompagne et il n'est pas question que tu refuses, ou c'est ça ou alors je te garde dans ce lit derrière nous et nous n'en sortira pas avant demain matin.

-Hey ! C'est du chantage ça !

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, morveux, mais je te préviens je ne vais pas en démordre.

-D'accord, tu peux venir avec moi, espèce de tortionnaire ! Réplique Harry en déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire de Severus rasée de frais.

-Et où vas-tu ? Redemande le maître des potions pour la deuxième fois en soupirant d'agacement en attendant la réponse.

-Un manoir pas très loin d'ici, il faut absolument que j'aille y faire un tour.

-Je ne te demande pas pourquoi, à mon avis je le verrais sur place, dit Snape qui s'apprête à aller s'habiller.

-Ouais ! Et on prend mon balai, tu n'auras qu'à te serrer contre moi.

-Si on prend ton balai n'oublies pas te couvrir chaudement.

-Je sais Severus, je ne suis plus un enfant !

-Alors ça je confirme, mais n'empêche que parfois tu es tête en l'air, gamin. Hey ! Tu fais quoi là !

-Je t'embrasse, susurre Harry contre les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Tu n'en n'as pas eu assez hier soir et cette nuit ?

-Non, prends-moi encore Severus.

L'homme lâche illico ses vêtements et attrape le jeune homme entre ses bras pour approfondir un baiser qui devient dès plus torride. Harry gémit, son balai tombe sur le sol de la chambre tandis que Severus passe ses mains sous le pull gênant qu'il retire vivement dans un geste ample.

Le jeune homme lève la tête quand Snape lui suçote le cou et ses yeux se ferment sous le bonheur de se sentir si désiré. Harry pouffe quand son amant le prend dans ses bras et le dépose sur le lit avec empressement et convoitise. Les vêtements s'envolent, l'homme à califourchon sur le jeune enquêteur admire, regarde, caresse des yeux le corps alangui sous lui.

-Tu es si beau, Harry. J'ai tellement envie de toi, tout le temps, que c'en est presque vitale pour moi de te posséder.

-Alors possède-moi, aime-moi tout ton saoule, fais-moi l'amour autant de fois que tu veux, j'aime être dans tes bras, j'aime quand tu m'embrasses et que tu me caresses.

Alors le maître des potions n'écoute plus que son corps et son besoin de Harry. Sa langue suce les tétons jusqu'à les rendre durs et douloureux, ses mains chuchotent des promesses de caresses qui vont le rendre fou et c'est ce qui arrive au Griffondor. Les hanches de ce dernier se soulèvent désespérément pendant que Snape continue de le torturer.

L'homme descend sur la virilité, il en respire l'odeur qui s'en dégage comme un parfum rare que lui seul connait, un parfum de convoitise qui agit sur son corps en fusion et qui le rend dur, si dur qu'il en pleurerait tellement le plaisir est puissant. Sa joue se frotte contre le gland suintant, Severus Snape s'enivre de la douceur de la verge contre lui, son nez dans la toison noire l'homme est heureux.

Sa langue passe une première fois sur le membre, ce qui arrache au jeune sorcier un feulement qui descend directement sur le sexe du Serpentard qui n'en peut plus. Harry soupire quand l'homme le prépare amoureusement tout en le prenant dans sa bouche avec lenteur et sadisme. Severus va lentement malgré son envie de le prendre sauvagement comme hier.

Hier, quand leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre contre le mur de la chambre et qu'ils ont jouis si fort que leurs jambes en tremblaient tellement qu'il a fallu qu'ils s'assoient sur le premier fauteuil venu en riant comme des fous.

Pour l'instant Snape s'installe entre les jambes d'Harry sans le quitter des yeux et le pénètre, son regarde se noircit davantage quand les sensations se répercutent dans son corps lui apportant des frissons d'extases.

Par Salazar ! Il est là, à l'intérieur de lui, complètement rentré dans cet endroit, centre de tous ses fantasmes. Snape se retient maladroitement, il pourrait jouir là, rien qu'à regarder son Griffondor qui se tord sur les draps appelant ses coups de hanches en grognant des paroles excitantes.

En fermant les yeux l'ancien mangemort remue, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite sous les encouragements de Harry qui vient au devant de la verge qui entre et qui sort d'entre ses fesses, qui butte contre ce point si sensible qu'il en crie de bonheur.

Et merde ! pense l'homme plus âgé, il va venir déjà, Snape se retient encore une fois pourtant quand Harry prend sa bouche pour un baiser l'homme n'en peut plus. La langue de son amant finie de l'achever et il jouit profondément dans le délicieux petit derrière qui se resserre sur sa virilité tandis que Harry éjacule sur son torse en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je t'aime, susurre Severus Snape au jeune homme blotti contre lui.

-Moi aussi, mon amour, je t'aime comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer et j'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi entre nous.

Les deux hommes restent ainsi pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre profitant de ce moment bénit, dans la chaleur de leurs ébats les corps encore tremblants de leurs plaisirs toujours plus forts.

Une heure plus tard douchés et habillés les deux hommes sortent du manoir. Le ciel est limpide aujourd'hui, un bleu azur et cette neige si blanche fait un contraste si vif que Severus en cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Harry pouffe de le voir faire, c'est vrai que son amour à plus l'habitude des cachots que des grands espaces lumineux.

-Ne ricane pas, gamin insupportable, tu verras quand tu auras mon âge !

-Ah bah ! Oui, c'est vrai que trente-sept ans c'est vieux !

Le Griffondor et le Serpentard enfourchent le balai et partent sans se presser vers la demeure des Strollsky. Le voyage est plaisant, Severus enserre la taille du survivant, l'homme se méfit, Harry est bien capable de faire un de ses loopings rien que avoir le plaisir de lui faire peur. Enfin là le jeune homme en sera pour ses frais puisque lui, Severus Snape, dans sa jeunesse, n'avait pas peur de faire des acrobaties, surtout quand il jouait au Quidditch avec les Serpentards contre les maraudeurs.

Un jour il faudra qu'il ait une conversation sérieuse avec Harry, il est temps qu'ils se connaissent un peu mieux.

La vue est magnifique dans ce paysage hivernal, de plus personne ne peut les voir puisque Snape leur a jeté un sort d'invisibilité. Les capes claquent contres leurs jambes et le froid se fait sentir malgré les vêtements chauds qu'ils portent. Heureusement l'homme aux yeux noirs aperçoit devant eux un manoir en ruine, il espère que c'est bien la demeure qu'il cherche, hein ! Parce que Harry et ces idée loufoques !

Ouf ! C'est la bonne apparemment puisque le morveux amorce une descente rapide, presque en piquet en faisant siffler l'air froid dans leurs oreilles juste pour l'agacer, il en est sûr ! Il s'en doutait qu'il ne résisterait pas au plaisir de faire le malin. Un Griffondor et en plus un Potter, il ne devrait pas s'étonner.

Severus Snape est quand même content que ses pieds retrouvent le sol, lui au moins est stable et ne s'amuse pas à le jeter en avant.

-Idiot va ! rétorque Snape en voyant la mine rigolarde de son compagnon. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

-Mais oui, mon amour, tu peux toujours me menacer tu sais très bien comment ça va finir.

-Bon ! On y va ou on prend racine ? Répond Severus qui n'a pas envie de perdre la face car lui aussi sait comment se finira une explication entre eux.

L'enquêteur et le maître des potions pénètrent dans la grande demeure dont les portes sont ouvertes à tout vent. Les carreaux cassés laissent entrer la neige et les courants d'air, en faisant attention où ils mettent les pieds les deux hommes avancent dans le hall encore plus lugubre que celui du manoir Malfoy et monte directement dans les étages. A l'avis de Harry c'est là qu'ils risquent de trouver quelque chose susceptible de les intéresser.

-Alors tu me dis ce qu'on cherche maintenant qu'on est sur les lieux ? Demande Snape en laissant son regard fureter partout autour de lui. Il n'y a plus grand chose ici, qu'espères-tu trouver ?

-Un portrait, une miniature de femme, un truc ressemblant à ça quoi !

-Ouais ! Un truc, c'est génial ! Et là je suis certain de trouver ! Peux-tu au moins me donner une petite indication ?

-Cheveux châtains clairs assez long, d'après tataragne, des yeux bleus, un petit sourire en coin. Tu reconnaitras le portrait de cette femme quand tu verras d'extraordinaires yeux bleus myosotis paraît-il, c'est ce que jack a confié au nain.

-Ne me dis pas que nous sommes là pour trouver un hypothétique portrait pour faire plaisir à un fantôme ! S'exclame fort peu discrètement le professeur.

-Ben si, pourquoi ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui as tenu à m'accompagner, Severus.

-Puff !

-On commence par les chambres et ensuite on fera les pièces du bas, propose le jeune homme en ouvrant une porte et en reculant subitement sur le maître des potions quand une ombre recouverte d'une robe noire et déchirée les traverse de part en part.

-Putain ! C'est quoi ça encore, rouspète Harry qui sent son cœur battre la chamade sous le coup de la peur que la forme à provoqué en lui.

-Un fantôme, Harry, juste un fantôme ! Ricane l'homme

-C'est pas drôle !

-Allez, maintenant qu'il est parti on peut inspecter la chambre, on ne va pas y passer la journée, si !

-Ouais, t'as raison, allons-y !

Les deux chercheurs en herbe fouillent et refouille les chambres les unes après les autres. Comme s'y attendait Severus, rien ne subsiste de ce que fut autrefois cette demeure, tout est détruit à l'intérieur. Les rideaux en lambeaux dont la couleur est incertaine pendent aux fenêtres par on ne sait quel miracle, les parquets sont dans un état déplorable, des lustres gisent sur le sol en miettes.

Harry remarque que l'ombre les suit partout où qu'ils aillent. La femme, car d'après la robe qu'elle porte il n'y a aucun doute il s'agit d'une jeune femme, reste discrète, tout juste si on entend le bruit de sa robe glisser sur le parquet et les soupirs désabusés qu'elle émet de temps à autre.

Enfin bref ! Le manoir n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était certainement autrefois. Bien dommage d'ailleurs, pense Harry, l'endroit devait être resplendissant avant qu'il ne soit abandonné.

Severus Snape et Harry redescendent au rez-de-chaussée, le fantôme toujours derrière eux à les surveiller.

-Il faut absolument que je trouve un portrait de Gabriella, Severus. Je ne peux pas revenir les mains vides et puis voir Jack se morfondre ainsi m'embête un peu.

-Demande au fantôme ! Peut-être sait-il où tu peux en trouver un.

-Hé ! Pas bête ça !

L'homme, autrement appelé la terreur des cachots, secoue la tête exaspéré, il plaisantait là ! En Russie les fantômes parlent Russe, enfon normalement.

-Madame ! L'interpelle doucement Harry. Nous recherchons mon ami et moi un portrait ou une miniature de Gabriella Strollsky. Je pense qu'elle a résidée dans ce manoir au alentour de dix-sept-cent-cinquante. Une très belle femme parait-il d'après Jack Beurk de son vrai mon Jack Vladdisky.

L'ombre sort du coin où elle s'était cachée et avance lentement vers les deux malvenus qui la dérangent. L'apparition vue de près est magnifique, cette femme a dû en faire des ravages dans sa jeunesse quand elle était encore en vie. Les deux hommes surpris admirent les magnifiques yeux bleus myosotis du fantôme.


	16. Retour en Angleterre

Retour en Angleterre.

-Jack est mort, répond la femme d'une voix très douce tout en reculant de nouveau dans l'ombre des murs, il y a longtemps de cela, jeune homme.

-Je sais, il m'a raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et pourquoi il l'a fait.

-Jack est un idiot ! Toujours à espérer que je revienne vers lui. Pourtant voyez-vous je lui en veux terriblement de son geste, en faisant ainsi il a brisé ma vie.

-Et vous, vous n'avez pas brisé la sienne ! Répond le Griffondor énervé. C'est quand même à cause de vous qu'il a mis fin à ses jours.

-Pas le peine de me le rappeler, je ne le sais que trop, jeune impudent !

-Peut-être, mais en attendant il continue de souffrir et de vous réclamer même à travers la mort.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ? Vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

-Bah ! Il souffre et vous tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est que ça vous ferez plaisir ! Et puis pourquoi je mentirais, hein ?

-Peut-être pour me punir de l'avoir lâchement abandonnée.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, madame. Je suis juste venu chercher un souvenir pour le lui rapporter.

-Un souvenir ?

-Ouais, un souvenir, pour que le temps lui paraissent moins long dans son interminable errance à travers les couloirs du manoir qu'il parcourt en pensant à vous.

-Il n'y a plus rien ici, vous le voyez bien, annonce le spectre. Tout a été pillé, volé, ravagé par les hommes et le temps. Ce manoir est devenu une ruine, il ne subsiste plus rien de sa beauté d'autrefois et les courants d'air sont mortels en cette saison.

-Ridicule ! Bougonne le professeur Snape. C'est pas comme si vous les craignez !

-Bien sûr que je ne les crains pas, disons que j'aime mon confort. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des revenants que nous n'aimons pas une maison sans courant d'air et chaleureuse. Une maison où il fait bon se promener la nuit et regarder vivre les occupants.

Severus contre toute attente se penche vers Harry et murmure quelques mots à son oreille.

-Je ne sais pas Severus ! Tu crois qu'elle va accepter ?

-Demande-le lui, tu verras bien ce qu'elle en pense.

-Que devez-vous me demander ? Interroge la femme curieuse.

-Mon ami suggérait que vous nous accompagnez jusqu'au manoir où se trouve Jack.

-Et laisser ma maison sans surveillance !

-Comme vous nous l'avez fait remarquer il n'y a pas une seconde, il n'y a plus rien ici qui vous retiennes, aboie le maître des potions qui commence à perdre patience. Tandis que là-bas un homme vous attend désespérément.

-En plus, ajoute Harry. Le manoir est en bon état, vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre des courants d'air ni des pilleurs puisqu'on vient de les arrêter.

-Oh ! Et puis Jack sera près de moi pour me tenir compagnie, jacasse la pipelette que Severus a déjà casé dans la catégorie casse-pieds.

-Oui, Jack sera là et il prendra soin de vous comme jamais personne ne l'a fait auparavant vous pouvez en être certaine.

-Alors ! Que décidez-vous, la presse le professeur Snape qui en a marre de se geler les fesses et les pieds dans cet endroit glacial. Vous venez oui ou non ?

-Bien sûr que je vous accompagne ! Mais comment allons-nous faire ?

-Simple, rétorque Severus. Vous allez voler à côté de nous et nous irons doucement pour ne pas vous perdre de vue.

-Puis-je me changer avant de partir ? Je ne veux pas que Jack me trouve ainsi vêtue de noire et en lambeau.

-Peut-être que je peux le faire pour vous ? Lui demande l'enquêteur en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Ainsi nous irons plus vite.

-Merci, jeune homme. Je veux une robe blanche, exige le fantôme qui a toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir tout se qu'elle désirait. Et pas une de ces choses lourdes et inconfortables d'avant, minaude le spectre. Une robe légère et élégante, vous voyez !

-Je vois très bien, dit Harry en faisant apparaître sur le dos de la jeune femme une magnifique robe blanche tellement légère qu'on dirait quelle n'est faite que de voiles.

-Bien ! Si ça vous plait on peut partir maintenant, s'impatiente Severus en s'adressant à la coquette qui n'en finit pas de se regarder et de virevolter dans la pièce en faisant trois pas de danse.

Trois personnes sortent du manoir, deux vêtues d'une cape noire décidées et une autre plus féminine et vexée enveloppée de blanc. Dans le soleil hivernal Gabriella paraît presque transparente, aussi quand les hommes se mettent en route sur le balai on aperçoit à peine le fantôme qui les suit. Petite ombre blanche et cristalline qui se faufile tranquillement dans les airs louvoyant entre les courants pour rejoindre un fantôme éconduit.

Un Tataragne anxieux attend le retour de Harry et lui saute joyeusement au cou quand il voit la promise de Jack Beurk rentrer bien tranquillement dans le manoir derrière eux.

-Est-ce là votre demeure où il fait bon vivre ? Demande-t-elle d'un air scandalisé aux deux hommes. Je croyais trouver un foyer accueillant moi !

-Allez donc dans les étages, femme ingrate, rétorque le maître des potions qui commence à en avoir marre des fantômes. Vous y trouverez des pièces confortables. Et si vous allez plus haut vous trouverez votre Jack.

Harry secoue la tête, Severus et sa patience, faut pas compter dessus. Quand même il se demande s'il n'a pas fait une bêtise.

-Heu ! Commence Harry en regardant Severus et Tataragne après que Gabriella soit partie. Je propose que personne ne dise que ce soit nous qui sommes allés chercher ce fantôme, je gage que Lucius Malfoy ne sera pas très heureux de l'apprendre.

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te poses la question ? Ricane Snape. Il va être fou de rage tu veux dire s'il apprend que c'est nous qui lui avons ramené cette chose volante et bavarde et insupportable.

-Ben sur le moment j'ai pas réfléchit, avoue le survivant. Cela dit je ne regrette rien.

-Enfin je ne dirais rien, assure Severus en enlevant sa cape et je vous suggère de faire de même messieurs si vous tenez à la vie.

Le nain opine farouchement et sort du grand hall à toute vitesse pour se rendre dans la cuisine où il se sent en sécurité. Tataragne craint un peu Lucius Malfoy et il n'a pas envie de se faire admonester par le blond.

Justement celui-ci se rend dans la chambre de l'animagus qui prépare ses malles pour retourner en Angleterre, son travail ici est terminé, lui et Harry doivent partir dans une heure, d'ailleurs à ce propos Galbec les attend puisque Harry lui a envoyé un parchemin par la cheminée que Lucius a ouvert express pour l'occasion.

-Si Potter s'en va vivre avec Severus tu vas te retrouver seul, récapitule Malfoy en inspectant le parc de son regard gris acéré tout en appréhendant ce que Sirius va lui répondre.

-Ouais ! Ça se pourrait, pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je ne me retrouve un peu seul dans ma grande maison !

-Non, je me disais que tu pourrais venir emménager chez moi, suggère le blond en se retournant vers l'animagus. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je ne sais pas Lucius, Je…..

-Sirius, je t'aime, murmure l'ancien mangemort d'une voix très basse, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, on peut tenter le coup, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Qu'est-ce que ton fils va en dire, lui ?

-Draco ! Rien, il sait depuis longtemps que je suis amoureux de toi ! Ta présence ne lui posera aucun problème.

-Dans ce cas je veux bien essayer, mais attention Lucius, à la première incartade je m'en irai et je ne reviendrais plus.

Le Serpentard prend le maraudeur entre ses bras et s'apprête à l'embrasser quand une forme toute de blanche vêtue passe à travers la porte pour inspecter la pièce.

-Ah ! Jolie cet endroit, parle pour elle-même Gabriella. Il suffit d'ajouter juste un soupçon de couleur, deux ou trois vases de fleurs et le tour sera joué !

-Hum ! Hum ! Puis-je savoir qui vous a permis de rentrer dans ce manoir et plus particulièrement dans cette chambre ? Invective furieux le maître des lieux sous les yeux surpris de Sirius qui n'en revient pas de voir un autre fantôme.

-Un jeune homme charmant et venu me chercher avec un autre un peu plus grognon celui-là, pas très aimable si vous voulez mon avis.

Sirius pouffe bruyamment, c'est sûr, on peut pas qualifier Severus Snape d'aimable loin s'en faut.

-Qu'a donc encore trafiqué ton filleul, Sirius ? On ne peut pas le laisser deux secondes qu'il fait des imbécilités et en plus de ça maintenant il entraîne Severus.

-Personne ne peut entraîner Snape à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire et Harry a cru certainement qu'en ramenant ce spectre ici Jack se porterait mieux, j'en suis sûr !

Le blond souffle, ferme les yeux, et respire un grand coup pour évacuer le stress que les Griffondors lui font subir.

-Vous ! dit-il en s'adressant à Gabriella, allez donc retrouver votre fantôme dans les combles et ne revenez ici que quand nous serons partis.

-Pas très aimable les gens chez vous, dites donc ! S'exclame le spectre en disparaissant à travers la porte. Je me demande si je ne vais pas retourner chez moi.

-Ne vous gênez surtout pas, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé vous chercher, crie plus fort Lucius en espérant que le fantôme femelle entende ses bonnes paroles et s'en aille.

-Puff ! Malpoli va ! Répond Gabriella en s'enfuyant par les murs pour rejoindre Jack.

-Calme-toi Lucius, s'efforce de dire Sirius en se tordant de rire en voyant la tête que fait le blond.

-Que je me calme ! Mais cette bonne femme est un fléau ! Heureusement qu'il n'y en a plus dans ma vie sinon je crois que je deviendrais fou.

-Oh ! Il faut toujours que tu exagères, Lucius.

-Si peu ! Tes bagages sont prêts ?

-Oui, je les aie finis, j'attends qu'Harry m'avertisse et nous prendrons le portoloin depuis le hall. Et non je n'oublie pas, Lucius. Aussitôt que nous sommes allés voir Galbec je viens chez toi afin de m'y installer.

-Tu n'auras pas de regret je te promets Sirius, susurre Lucius qui reprend le baiser là ou ils en étaient arrêtés avant que Gabriella ne se manifeste avec un sans-gêne éhonté.

Après avoir fait leurs adieux aux nains que les deux Griffondors ont invités pour les vacances de pâques, ils ont la surprise de voir descendre de son grenier un Jack Beurk extatique qu'un sourire des plus chaleureux transfigure, le fantôme est méconnaissable.

Harry est heureux pour lui et se fait hardiment remercié pour lui avoir ramené sa Gabriella, sa jolie promise qui n'a pas voulu descendre car, paraît-il, elle est fatiguée et désire se reposer un peu. Le fantôme repart dans son grenier en faisant force courbettes au survivant qui ne sait plus où se mettre.

Sirius ricane et reçoit un regard quelque peu agacé de son blondinet. Severus jette un œil au maraudeur qui lui fait un clin d'œil de connivence. Et merde ! Lucius sait qu'ils ont amené la femelle fantôme. Bon, faire comme si de rien n'était et nier catégoriquement toute implication dans cette affaires, ouais ! Ça c'est digne d'un bon Serpentard.

Harry et Sirius attrape chacun un bout du portoloin et se volatilisent sous les yeux de leurs amants qui ont encore un petit truc à faire. Les deux hommes contents d'eux partent une demi-heure plus tard avec un air de joie intense sur le visage.

Mélicys, joyeux, ne peut en supporter davantage et part dans un fou rire que Grassouille, Gratouille, Tataragne, et Pipistouille imitent ; ben oui imaginez, Algard, Plantain et Belbouille avec un gros nez rouge, des oreilles pointues, les joues où sont dessinées deux gros points roses et les cheveux couleur de l'arc-en-ciel.

Plantain tape du pied sur le sol de dépit de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu tandis que Belbouille court se mettre devant un miroir pour voir les dégâts occasionnés sur son beau visage. Seul Algard éclate de rire avec les autres en se tenant les côtes.

Le nain rieur pense que les choses à pâques risquent de ne pas être triste quand ils se retrouveront tous chez monsieur Harry et monsieur Severus ! Ah ! Ils veulent des blagues les Serpentards, et bien ils vont en avoir !

La visite chez Galbec c'est très bien passée, le gobelin ravit de savoir ses congénères dans une prison sorcière russe et le cousin de Lucius hors d'usage grâce à la célérité des deux hommes leur donne une semaine de vacances.

Les deux Griffondor profitent de cette semaine de repos pour emménager chez leur amant respectifs qui les attendent avec impatience comme une gourmandise qu'ils doivent recevoir et dont ils vont pouvoir profiter tout à loisir.

Sirius débarque avec ses malles au manoir Malfoy dans un charivari pas possible et inimaginable sous les yeux quelques peu moqueurs du Serpentard qui attendait son arrivée. Le boucan affreux alerte les elfes de maison qui s'empressent de le débarrasser et de conduire ses embarrassantes malles un peu défoncées dans la chambre du maître des lieux qui leur en a donné l'ordre dans un geste en même temps impérieux et gracieux. On est un Malfoy, on ne se refait pas !

Lucius attrape son maraudeur et dévore sa bouche de baiser sans lui laisser le temps d'enlever sa cape. Ses mains déjà activent s'empressent de palier à cet inconvénient et les deux hommes se retrouvent nus sur le tapis alors que les flammes de la cheminée se reflètent sur les corps splendides qui s'allongent sur la douceur de la carpette.

-Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? Demande Sirius heureux de voir Lucius si pressé de lui refaire l'amour, là sur le tapis, sans attendre d'être dans la chambre.

-Chut ! murmure le blond qui a déjà son nez sur le ventre de l'animagus. Laisse-moi goûter à ton corps, laisse-moi t'envahir, laisse-moi aller au plus profond de toi et me répandre entre tes reins.

Sirius se tait, quoi dire d'autre, Lucius vient de résumer tout ce qu'il a envie que son corps subisse. Alors il se laisse faire quand Lucius écarte ses jambes, il ne dit toujours rien quand il sent un sexe imposant se presser entre ses fesses, par contre il crie de bonheur quand le Serpentard entre en lui en une seule poussée sans aucune préparation comme aime à le faire Lucius.

Le blond souffle et gémit puis il ressort complètement, Sirius râle mais l'homme revient aussitôt et les transporte loin au-delà de ce que leurs corps peuvent supporter comme émotion. Les coups du blond se font longs et profonds, Sirius se soulève et griffe le dos sous ses doigts à chaque fois que le Serpentard touche ce point si sensible en lui.

Puis dans un dernier coup de reins les deux hommes se libèrent ensemble en s'arquant l'un contre l'autre mélangeant leurs souffles et leurs langues dans un dernier baiser avant de se lever et de regagner leur chambre où ils passeront le reste de la journée à s'aimer.

Dans un autre manoir, celui de Severus Snape, où là pas besoin de demander les deux amants ont déjà envahis eux aussi leur chambre et s'adonnent à des jeux interdits, des jeux où la passion est entière, où tous les sens sont en alertes, où les vêtements et la pudeur n'ont plus lieu d'être.

Des souffles retentissent, des caresses se précisent, deux corps qui se frottent l'un contre l'autre et qui se donnent du plaisir. Un peu d'amour pour les deux Griffondors et pour les deux Serpentards, un amour que chacun devrait connaître.

FIN.

Voilà ! Encore une histoire de finie, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment et peut-être à plus tard pour une autre aventure.

Merci à tout le monde pour les mots gentils que j'ai reçue. Biz Sorcière noire.


End file.
